Inframundo
by Karle Xaw
Summary: Miles y Walt vuelven a la Isla con trabajo que hacer. Se cuenta la historia de los egipcios, se resuelven misterios de la serie y otros nuevos. IC y OC. Coherente con el canon, para quien se sabe la Lostpedia.
1. Nosotros

**Capítulo 1: Nosotros**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 4:08 h. - Suroeste de la Isla<strong>

A Miles le costó abrir los ojos. No sabía si preocuparse más del corte que sangraba en su coronilla o del mareo que hacía que todo diera vueltas. El cinturón lo mantenía bien atado al asiento de su coche, que no se encontraba en una posición precisamente habitual. El morro apuntaba hacia las estrellas y alrededor todo eran frondosas ramas.

Cuando soltó el cinturón de seguridad el respaldo siguió sosteniendo su cuerpo. Pudo abrir la puerta y empujarla sin que las ramas opusieran demasiada resistencia. Echó un vistazo al exterior y comprobó que su coche estaba atrapado en la copa de un árbol con la altura de una casa de dos plantas. Pensó que sería mejor recobrar el aliento antes de decidir cómo salir de allí. Trepar por los árboles nunca había sido su fuerte.

La suerte le sonrió y vio que había alguien allí abajo, una mujer menuda con rasgos del medio oriente. Vestía una ajustada falda de lino raído y pese a ir descalza y llevar sus pechos desnudos cargaba con una impecable mochila.

—¡Eh! ¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó gritando tanto como pudo—. Igual puedes encontrar alguna cuerda. ¿Me oyes? ¿Hablas mi idioma?

La chica lo observaba como quien mira las nubes para saber si va a llover, sin que sus manos soltaran las correas de su mochila. Miles supuso que no podía esperar mucha ayuda y estiró su mano para agarrar la rama más gruesa que alcanzaba. Se giró hacia ella saliendo del vehículo y se abrazó con todo el cuerpo, quedándose estático como un gato que no sabe a dónde ir. No veía ningún apoyo seguro y quedarse quieto le daba menos miedo que intentar volver al coche.

La joven movió la cabeza con burlona resignación y sacó de la mochila un rollo de cuerda con un gancho en su extremo. Al primer lanzamiento consiguió romper el cristal de la ventanilla trasera y aferrar firmemente el garfio al marco.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga ahora? —preguntó Miles gritando mucho más de lo necesario—. No llegaría a esa cuerda ni aunque supiera volar. ¿Y cómo sabes que el coche aguantará mi peso?

Ella no contestó siquiera con un gesto, limitándose a observar cómo se desenvolvía.

Miles no tenía buenos recuerdos de cuando trepaban por la cuerda en educación física, y sus músculos recordaban aún menos. Decidió calmarse y encontrar el mejor modo de bajar, y al fijarse bien identificó una rama de dudosa consistencia medio metro debajo de él. Lentamente descendió hasta ella como si bajara por una escalerilla y desde ahí logró enrollar la cuerda a su pie derecho. Confió en que sostendría su peso y se abrazó a la cuerda como si fuera sólida. El ímpetu le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y su pie perdió apoyo, con lo que sus bíceps no fueron suficientes para sostener su peso, la cuerda se escurrió descontrolada quemándole las manos y acabó cayendo ruidosamente. El aterrizaje le dejó un dolor importante pero estaba a salvo. Lo único que debía aguantar era la sorna con que la joven le miraba. Estaba frente a una mujer con los pechos al aire y era él quien sentía vergüenza. La chica echó a andar por la selva sin dejar tiempo a Miles para sacudirse el polvo. La siguió como si no tuviera alternativa.

—¿Y tu ropa? —dijo al fin tras un incómodo silencio—. ¿Te la han robado?

—No pareces sorprendido de haber vuelto —habló por primera vez la joven. Aún debía perfeccionar mucho su inglés.

—Si conoces esta isla sabes que un día ya nada te sorprende —explicó mientras se sacudía la suciedad y trataba de recomponer un poco su ropa. Realmente no le preocupaba haber vuelto—. ¿Y tú tienes nombre o prefieres que te llame "misteriosa árabe del garfio"?

Ella lo miró con desconfianza y mantuvo el silencio hasta que Miles creyó que ya no contestaría. Entonces lo corrigió:

—Egipcia. Soy egipcia. Si dijera que somos tatarabuelos de los árabes me quedaría corta.

—Seguro... ¿Y adónde vamos? Apostaría a que por aquí se llega a la playa. Supongo que a ti te da igual, pero siempre acabo en esa maldita playa. Es como si alguien me gastara una broma constante.

No debieron andar más de dos minutos para encontrar a los compañeros de la egipcia. Miles temía encontrar alguna extraña comuna hippie, en cambio halló dos personas de aspecto y ropas occidentales. Walt Lloyd iluminaba con su linterna a otra chica joven que montaba algún tipo de mecanismo sobre un trípode.

—Lo encontraste, Naunajté —gritó Walt mirando a Miles como si fuera un suculento jabalí.

—¿Naunajté? —preguntó éste volviéndose a la egipcia.

—Mejor si me llamas solo Nau.

La otra chica dejó el aparato y limpiándose las manos con un sucio trapo fue a saludar a Miles.

—Es un placer conocerte. Soy Nerea.

Tenía una agradable sonrisa y sus pequeños ojos brillaban tras unas gafas vetustas. Llevaba su largo pelo moreno recogido en una desordenada trenza y su ropa estaba igual de desaliñada. También le sobraban unos cuantos kilos, pero toda ella le pareció lo más bonito que había visto en años.

—Para mí también es un placer... Supongo que no hace falta que te diga cómo me llamo.

—Antes que nada quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos —dijo Walt con tono sincero—. Doy por sentado que a mí ya me conoces.

—Disculpadme, pero... No es que no quiera cooperar, o lo que sea que estoy haciendo. ¿Pero alguien va a decirme por qué estoy aquí?

—Noemi Dorrit ya te explicó bastante bien lo que debías hacer —aseguró Nerea—. Lo que no te dijo era cuándo. Teniendo en cuenta lo rentable que te salió el trato, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte.

—¿Rentable? No quedó nadie de Widmore que pudiera pagarme. Ni siquiera me tocó una maldita indemnización porque no monté en ninguno de los aviones afortunados.

—¿Cuánto sacaste por los diamantes de Nikki y Paulo? —preguntó Nerea.

—¿Qué...? Eso no es asunto tuyo. Mis negocios son mis negocios. Si pretendes juzgarme o decirme cómo vivir te diré a dónde te puedes ir.

—No sé por qué hablas con esa suficiencia —contestó Nerea sin amilanarse lo más mínimo—. Si no hubiera sido por Ilana habrías muerto en el Templo.

—Ya entiendo. Es ese rollo de decirme que me conoces y que tenga cuidado porque sois muy peligrosos. Muy bien, entonces, ¿cómo pensáis obligarme si no colaboro?

—Nadie lo hará —aseguró Walt, y fue tajante—. Confiamos en que quieras hacerlo.

Miles dudó si era una oferta sincera o una amenaza velada, pero en sus circunstancias tener algún conocido sería mejor que buscar suerte en solitario. Frunció el ceño y cedió dirigiéndose a Nerea, que había relajado su hostilidad y daba los últimos retoques a algún tipo de aparato astronómico artesanal.

—¿Me enseñas lo que haces con esto?

—Claro, gruñón. ¿Alguna vez te enseñaron cómo saber dónde está el norte buscando la Estrella Polar?

Nadie se lo había enseñado nunca. Mirar el cielo no le había llamado la atención ni cuando vivía en la Isla y no había más que hacer.

—Ahora no te serviría de mucho, ¿la ves? —Nerea señaló al cielo plagado de estrellas—. Está a unos veinte grados del norte.

—Y eso quiere decir...

—Que hemos llegado a tiempo. Nuestra información es de fiar.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa? —inquirió Walt.

—Esperaba cualquier cosa.

Miles se sintió aliviado al saber que no era el único con dudas en el grupo. Ayudó a Nerea a guardar el instrumental y se echó a la espalda una mochila pensando que necesitaba dormir o tomar mucho café.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha —ordenó Walt—. Amanecerá mientras llegamos.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de abril de 2.011 - Encino, California<strong>

Miles pasaba mucho tiempo en la cama. Cada noche programaba su despertador para levantarse temprano y dedicarse a algo que diera sentido a su vida, pero todas las mañanas lo apagaba malhumorado y seguía en la cama hasta que se levantaba de puro aburrimiento. Tenía una casa en la que uno podía perderse, equipada con lo mejor en ocio para el hogar, pero hacía tiempo que se había cansado de todo ello.

Era media mañana cuando el teléfono sonó por primera vez. Una llamada insistente, de no menos de veinte tonos. Miles estaba demasiado cómodo para contestar. Nada que pudieran decirle por teléfono podría mejorar su vida. Cuando volvieron a llamar cuatro veces sin dejar tiempo entre un intento y el siguiente, Miles se arrastró bajo el edredón y alargando su brazo lo descolgó sin contestar.

—¿Miles? ¿Por fin te dignas a contestarme?

—Hola, Alice —refunfuñó.

Alice era su novia aunque Miles no entendía bien por qué. Comenzó como un juego de una sola noche, pero ella parecía no tener problemas para coger confianza, especialmente cuando comprendió que Miles tenía más dinero del que quería gastar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y la relación se formalizó sin que él hubiera tenido tiempo de negarse a nada.

Antes de continuar la conversación dio un sonoro bostezo y se estiró como si el paso del tiempo no fuera con él.

—¿No crees que ya has dormido suficiente? —La voz de Alice sonaba realmente molesta.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice?

—Que hagas algo con tu vida. Que dejes atrás todos esos... problemas y hagas algo que te anime. Toma las riendas de tu vida.

—Hago lo que me apetece con mi vida, Alice.

—¿Y qué es eso que te apetece? ¿Vivir como si estuvieras inválido? Lo hemos hablado tantas veces... No es normal tanta desmotivación... De algún lado tiene que salir esa fobia tuya a la sociedad. ¿Y si buscaras ayuda profesional?

—¡No necesito ayuda, y estoy harto de tener que repetirlo cada vez que hablamos! Estoy bien así, exactamente así, ¿vale?

—¿Al menos saldrás de casa?

—Sí, Alice, saldré por ahí a corretear y oler las flores. Mira, perdona... Si quieres iré a comer contigo el domingo.

—Hoy es domingo, Miles.

—Entonces hasta el domingo que viene.

Alice mantuvo un espeso silencio. No quería que Miles notara la congoja que sentía.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Miles.

Él ya había oído muchas veces esa frase y sabía cómo terminaba el asunto. Ella enumeró los problemas que él le provocaba, explicó que necesitaba encontrar algo que la llenara y finalmente le dijo que su relación había acabado. Colgó sin dejarle contestar, aunque Miles no tenía nada que decir. En el fondo era una buena noticia que ella lo hubiera dejado. Era algo de lo que tenía ganas hacía tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a dar el paso. Quizá fuera por pereza, tal vez porque era un cobarde, o probablemente por las dos cosas. De cualquier modo era mejor así.

Miles se vistió un albornoz desatado y paseó descalzo hasta la cocina para recalentar café. Tras estirarse otro buen rato se sentó con su taza ante la mesilla que llamaba escritorio y encendió la emisora de radio que ocupaba casi todo. Enseguida empezaron a sonar por sus auriculares frecuencias de los servicios de emergencias. Era un equipo demasiado caro y potente, por lo que pasaba el rato escuchando cosas que ocurrían a doscientos kilómetros de allí.

Esa mañana tuvo suerte antes de terminar el café. Alguien había encontrado un cadáver a seis manzanas de su casa y las patrullas estaban siendo avisadas. Le sobraba experiencia para entender los códigos con que hablaba la policía. Una mujer asesinada. Quizá el suceso que más le aportaba.

Se lanzó a un armario repleto de uniformes y escogió uno de sanitario de color blanco y verde. Se lo puso sin preocuparse por las arrugas mientras andaba a trompicones hacia la calle.

Llegó con rapidez a la escena del crimen montado en su ostentoso cochazo, que aparcó a una distancia prudencial para observar la escena. Aún no había cordón policial, únicamente dos agentes que hablaban con los sanitarios que acababan de certificar la muerte. Miles esperó hasta que se distrajeron con la llegada de una nueva ambulancia y entonces se acercó cautelosamente al cadáver. Sabía bien que cualquiera podía pensar que era el asesino tratando de limpiar su rastro, pero eso al menos le aportaría un día entretenido.

La chica había caído de bruces contra el suelo tras recibir varios disparos por la espalda. No tuvo que tocarla para poder acceder a sus recuerdos. Normalmente no recogía más que excusas o remordimientos, pero la fuerza de aquella vida que se esfumaba superaba todo lo que había conocido. No había pensado en su muerte, ni siquiera cuando supo que estaba muriendo, como si ya lo hubiera asumido siglos atrás. Esa mujer que solo se llamaba Puabi tenía una única cosa en la cabeza al morir: encontrar a Miles Straume.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 5:23 h. - Suroeste de la Isla<strong>

Los cuatro anduvieron sin escalas más de una hora, siguiendo rumbo norte y alejándose progresivamente de la costa. Solo Nau y Nerea iluminaban el camino con antorchas, lo que obligaba a Walt y Miles a esforzarse por seguir su ritmo.

La progresiva cuesta del camino parecía indicar que se dirigían a lo alto de una de las cadenas montañosas. Walt y Nerea hicieron a la vez un gesto cuando reconocieron algún detalle en el terreno que llevaban rato buscando. En silencio hicieron señas para cambiar de dirección y el grupo avanzó hasta uno de los costados de la montaña, una pared de roca casi vertical. Se acercaron tratando de identificar algo en las sombras que dibujaba la luz del alba. Frente a ellos, como si se materializaran de la nada, aparecieron unas escaleras excavadas en la roca que apenas se veían cuando se tenían delante.

La primera que empezó a subir fue Nerea, haciendo ciertos sonidos de satisfacción. Los pies de Naunajté no eran tan resistentes como le gustaría y tuvo que calzarse unas sandalias mínimas de caña para enfrentarse a los hostiles escalones. Los otros siguieron a las chicas tratando de tomárselo con filosofía.

Lo que empezó con un cierto ánimo se fue convirtiendo a cada paso en una ascensión penosa y no exenta de riesgos. Algunas zonas no tenían cuerdas ni protección alguna, de modo que había que pegarse a la pared para evitar caer al vacío. Cada tramo de escaleras daba paso al siguiente, todos idénticos, tan iguales que hacían pensar que se había caído en un bucle. Ya había en el ambiente suficiente luz para ver que la cima siempre estaba demasiado arriba y los tramos de escaleras que quedaban no parecían disminuir. El rocío hacía que los escalones resbalaran, además muchos de ellos estaban desgastados por el paso del tiempo y la intemperie y apenas podía posarse el pie. El viento soplaba con tanta furia que varias veces debieron parar la marcha y agarrarse unos a otros para evitar ser arrastrados.

Cuando la violencia del aire empezaba a decaer, todos oyeron que el viento arrastraba susurros que se superponían. Había decenas de ellos.

—¿Eso son...? —preguntó Miles.

—Lo son —zanjó Nau, que siguió andando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Supongo que no hay que preocuparse. De todos modos ya están muertos.

Nau detuvo su marcha por primera vez y esperó a que Miles la alcanzara.

—Sí hay que preocuparse. Ellos los usan como vigías. Ahora saben que estamos aquí.

Nau reemprendió la marcha dejando pensativo a Miles. Éste esperó a Walt, que cerraba el grupo, y se dirigió a él tratando de no ser oído por los demás.

—Walt Lloyd.

—Miles Straume. ¿Te asusta lo que ha dicho Nau?

—No... más bien esperaba algo así. Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire, ¿te importa? —pidió sentándose—. No he tenido un estilo de vida muy activo últimamente.

Walt sonrió y le concedió un momento mientras Nau y Nerea continuaban subiendo.

—¿Sabes, Walt? Después de salir de la Isla, algunos hemos seguido viéndonos de vez en cuando. Nadie se olvida de lo que ha vivido aquí.

—Eso pasa cuando se viven cosas importantes.

—Claro... El caso es que ya me habían hablado de ti. Nadie sabe qué te pasó, pero todos te recuerdan con cariño.

—Me halaga oírlo —afirmó Walt con una sincera sonrisa.

—Todos hemos tenido nuestros problemas allí fuera, ¿sabes? Unos lo llevan mejor que otros. Yo... tengo días mejores y peores. La cuestión es que ahora que estoy aquí... me alegro de haberte encontrado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Más de uno me dijo que debería hablar contigo. Me dijeron... que eras especial.

Walt había oído tantas veces esa frase que ya no le provocaba ninguna emoción.

—Malos consejos daría una nevera a una tostadora, y ambos son electrodomésticos.

Levantó la mochila de Miles y se la ofreció para seguir subiendo escaleras.

—Los muertos guardan muchos secretos —aseguró Miles ignorándolo—. Es lo único que puede interesaros de mí.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Nada que fueras a contarme. Ya descubriré antes o después para qué me queréis. Más bien me gustaría saber si tienes claro lo que haces. Eres alto como una torre, ¿pero cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintidós?

—Diecisiete.

—¡Diecisiete! Más nos vale que seas muy especial. No desconfío de tus intenciones, Walt, pero yo a tu edad no hacía más que tonterías. Sé lo que es no tener padre y perder a mi madre.

Walt no contestó hasta que Miles se puso su mochila y volvió a caminar.

—Mucha gente me cuenta cosas —explicó como si se disculpara—. Unos han muerto, otros están al otro lado del mundo y algunos ni siquiera están despiertos cuando hablan conmigo. Algo habrá para que ellos confíen en mí.

—¿Algo habrá? Puede que solo haya casualidad, ¿lo has pensado? Hablan contigo porque eres el único que puede oírles.

—¿Por eso hablan contigo?

—¿Por qué si no?

—Creer en la casualidad te hace perder la motivación, Miles. Te limitas a esperar que las cosas ocurran. ¿Pero sabes qué? Con mis diecisiete años yo creo mis casualidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Enero de 2.007 - Bilbao<strong>

Nerea Aizpurua era una mujer solitaria. Habiendo perdido a sus padres poco antes de la adolescencia, nunca encontró la cercanía ni el cariño que necesitaba en los familiares que se hicieron cargo de ella. Se independizó tan pronto como alcanzó la mayoría de edad confiando en construirse una vida satisfactoria, pero el paso de los años fue minando sus esperanzas de tener una existencia plena. Demasiados sinsabores la habían ido haciendo cada vez más cínica y desconfiada, hasta llegar a un punto en que se conformaba con sobrevivir. Pasada la treintena, ya hacía años que había olvidado cuándo se sintió feliz por última vez.

Nerea era ciertamente un desastre en el plano social. Demasiado insegura para sentirse bien estando sola y demasiado antisocial para permanecer cerca de nadie. Se repetía a sí misma que prefería las cosas a las personas porque no se quejaban si arreglaba sus defectos, pero pasaba demasiadas noches llorando e intuía que su soledad tenía algo que ver. En su interior se desataba una constante lucha entre su deseo de sentirse aceptada por los demás y sus reticencias a juntarse con personas en las que nunca conseguía encontrar cualidades.

Ese sábado de enero era un día pésimo para una feria de artesanía. Llovía más que en los trópicos y un viento gélido helaba las calles de Bilbao. Pocos se atrevían a pasear y aún menos se molestaban en curiosear las carteras, abalorios, marionetas, cajas de madera y demás parafernalia que ofrecían los artesanos.

Nerea Aizpurua se sacaba un sobresueldo dirigiendo el puesto más ordenado. Cada uno de sus cacharros tenía una posición que no podía ser otra. Vendía instrumentos astronómicos y de navegación de todas las épocas, algunos obsoletos en tiempos de Colón y otros de la era victoriana, todos ellos hechos con sus propias manos. Era un material demasiado exquisito para ser valorado en una feria como aquella, y Nerea lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Nada le hacía sentir como cuando acumulaba mercancía en cada habitación de su casa o cuando vendía algo a gente con demasiado tiempo libre y dinero.

Una cliente potencial cerró su paraguas y se refugió en el escaso parapeto del puesto. Ilana Verdansky se quitó un gorro de lana liberando su melena rizada. Hablando en inglés mostró interés por una de las piezas que ocupaban un lugar central en el expositor.

—Parece robado de un museo —comentó Ilana sosteniendo el aparato en el aire. Nerea se levantó como un resorte de su banqueta y lo recuperó para volver a dejarlo donde estaba—. Una réplica exacta del mecanismo de Anticitera. Cuesta creer que los griegos hicieran algo tan preciso para describir el movimiento de todos los planetas que conocían. Te tuvo que costar interpretar los esquemas.

—¿Esquemas? —sonrió mirando sobre sus gafas—. La gracia está en deducir el mecanismo. Veo que sabes lo que vendo aquí. ¿Eres algún tipo de profesional, o experta?

—Casi no llego a aficionada.

Ilana echó mano de su bandolera. Desdobló un incómodo pliego de papel y lo posó sobre los aparatos del mostrador. La reacción instintiva de Nerea fue apartar el papel que tapaba sus trabajos, pero los diagramas enseguida atraparon su atención. Murmuró sonidos pensativos y asintió al llegar a la conclusión.

—Ya veo... Son las relaciones entre las sombras.

—¿Entonces sabes para qué sirve?

Nerea se quitó las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo.

—Tendrás que explicarme por qué te interesa tanto.

Ilana tenía a Nerea donde quería.

—Unos amigos están haciendo una investigación de arqueología, una especie de tesis. Llevan tiempo discutiendo teorías sobre estos papeles sin ponerse de acuerdo. Nos vendría bien que alguien como tú nos diera su opinión. Entonces, ¿sabes lo que es?

Algo hizo dudar a Nerea, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de demostrar sus conocimientos y sintió que podía sacar beneficio de todo aquello.

—Es un conjunto megalítico de diseño egipcio, probablemente de mediados del Reino Antiguo. De unos 4.500 años de antigüedad.

Ilana asintió muy satisfecha. Había hecho una datación correcta con solo echar un vistazo.

—¿Y sabes para qué sirve?

—Claro que sí, pero no creo que te sea muy útil.

—¿Por qué?

—Todo este montaje de rocas sirve para encontrar un lugar... aunque para que funcione tienes que saber de antemano dónde está. Está claro que es absurdo. No sé cuánto has pagado por eso, pero estoy segura de que no has encontrado lo que buscabas.

—¿Puedo saber por qué es tan absurdo? —inquirió Ilana como si conociera la respuesta.

—Porque ese Stonehenge de pacotilla no hace más que decirte en qué dirección y a qué distancia se encuentra un lugar. Es decir, para que sirviera para algo tendría que estar en movimiento, y ningún vehículo podría cargar con todo eso. Te saldría más rentable usar un GPS.

—¿Y si pudiera llevarte al lugar en que eso resultara útil? —preguntó. Realmente consiguió llamar la atención de Nerea.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 6:52 h. - Altiplano oeste<strong>

Fue reconfortante llegar a la cima. Casi inaccesible, la montaña ocultaba una meseta cubierta en su mayoría por vegetación salvaje, todo excepto el área central en que alguien se encargaba de impedir que creciera la hierba. Sobre el círculo yermo se alzaban varias decenas de rocas mastodónticas distribuidas en un caos aparente, que hacían dudar que nada humano las hubiera podido subir hasta allí.

Nerea echó a un lado su mochila presa de una gran emoción y se quitó su camiseta para ponerse manos a la obra en la comodidad de su bikini. Dejó al descubierto una espiral de Fibonacci que llevaba marcada a fuego en toda la extensión de su espalda. Únicamente un recio metal al rojo podía haber creado cicatrices de tal relieve.

Mientras los demás esperaban ignorantes ella corría de un lado a otro del conjunto megalítico con gran emoción, tratando de contrastar perspectivas y tomar medidas con sus manos. Miraba la punta de una piedra, medía la sombra que proyectaba sobre unas series de círculos marcados en el suelo y pasaba a la siguiente roca murmurando números.

—¿Queréis saber dónde estamos ahora? —Nadie contestó, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de contarlo—. En este momento, la Isla está en El Cairo.

—¿El Cairo? —dudó Miles—. Un lugar un poco extraño para una isla.

—No pienses en la Isla como si no fuera más que una isla —aconsejó Walt—. Es más fácil imaginarla como una hormiga corriendo bajo la alfombra. La alfombra es...

—Ya, ya me hago una idea.

Nerea seguía a lo suyo. Parecía haberle cogido el truco a semejante ingenio y se limitaba a apuntar números sentada en el centro de las piedras. Sonreía maravillada con cada cálculo, descubriendo nuevas cosas cada vez que comparaba las sombras con su brújula.

—Apunta la posición del 18 de abril de 2.011 —recordó Nau tratando de ayudar.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¿Luego adónde iremos? —terció Miles. Nada le apetecía menos que una discusión—. Va siendo hora de desayunar.

Mientras los ánimos se calmaban, Nerea sacó un impoluto rollo de papiro de su mochila y se arrodilló para orientar su perspectiva como un fotógrafo que busca el mejor encuadre. Después de un buen rato de mirar de un lado a otro y maldecir un par de ocasiones pareció encontrar la posición deseada y mirando a través del papiro lo perforó con un punzón marcando los límites de las sombras que veía.

Walt la felicitó poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro y sacó de su mochila un rollo de papiro seriamente envejecido. Lo colocó sobre el de Nerea y poniéndolo a trasluz se aseguró de que ambos coincidían agujero por agujero. Debían coincidir necesariamente: no eran simplemente parecidos, los dos eran el mismo papiro.

Walt volvió a felicitarla y pasó el papiro nuevo a Nau, que lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila.

* * *

><p><strong>Julio de 2.007 - Berna<strong>

Nerea agradeció con una buena propina que el taxista supiera encontrar la dirección que le había dado Ilana. Ella jamás lo habría logrado por su cuenta en aquel barrio con todas las casas iguales. Comprobó en su reloj que había llegado puntual a su cita y tocó el timbre. Ilana abrió la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

—Pasa y siéntate, ya te cuelgo la chaqueta. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Gracias, acabo de comer.

—¿Seguro?

—Está bien, quizá un café.

—No probarás un café mejor —aseguró Ilana desde la cocina—. A no ser que te guste muy fuerte. No creo, ¿no? Me lo trae una amiga de Vietnam.

Nerea estaba tensa y no contestó una palabra. Escrutó el salón y lo encontró inusualmente vacío.

—No tienes fotos, ni adornos —le dijo cuando Ilana regresó con la cafetera humeante.

—En muchas tribus no tienen posesiones materiales ni recuerdos. Creen que lo que de verdad es importante se recuerda sin necesidad de ayuda.

—No, no es eso. No vives aquí. Esto es un piso franco, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, es algo así.

Nerea se echó un buen chorro de leche y un par de cucharillas de azúcar. Tuvo que dar la razón a Ilana en cuanto a la calidad del café.

—Pensaba que hoy vería a Jacob. ¿Ha venido?

—Hablarás con Jacob cuando él lo decida. No puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Eso es como no decirme nada. ¿Cuántas vueltas más tendré que dar? ¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrar que podéis confiar en mí?

Ilana esperó a que se relajara dando vueltas a su café.

—¿Para qué has venido, Nerea?

Al lado de Ilana siempre creía no entender nada de lo que ocurría. Cada vez le incomodaba más la situación. Volvió a beber café.

—Tú me has llamado.

—Eso es el porqué. ¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?

—¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

Ilana sonrió con curiosidad. Le intrigaba la personalidad de Nerea. Ninguna persona sabe cómo es en realidad hasta que se pone a prueba, e Ilana parecía tener más ganas de conocerla que la propia Nerea.

—Puedo sentirlo en tus ojos, Nerea, he visto antes esa mirada. Necesitas formar parte de algo, necesitas un grupo al que puedas pertenecer. La isla de la que te he hablado... Ella te dará lo que buscas.

—¿Ella?

—La Isla. Ella te hará saber quién eres.

Nerea tuvo que contener su sarcasmo.

—¿Todos habláis así? ¿Qué sois, una especie de secta?

—Somos los buenos. Los que estaremos ahí para ti.

Ilana dejó el café sobre la mesa y se puso en pie con tranquilidad. Se desabrochó pacientemente los botones de su camisa y tras quitársela se dio media vuelta para que Nerea pudiera ver su espalda. En la zona baja tenía una forma de anj marcada a fuego, una quemadura generosa, al menos de un palmo. Nerea miró al principio con incomprensión y después con una rara emoción.

—¿Tengo que hacer eso para unirme a vosotros?

—No, esta es mi elección. Piénsalo: si puedes hacer algo así solo porque quieres, ¿de qué serías capaz en caso de necesidad?

Nerea no se había dado cuenta, pero su boca estaba entreabierta de admiración.

—¿Entonces yo qué tendré que hacer?

—Solo tú puedes decidir cómo demostrar tu compromiso. Pero por ahora piensa esto: ¿no te gustaría dejar de decir "yo" y decir "nosotros"?

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 7:27 h. - Altiplano oeste<strong>

El grupo continuó con rumbo norte tratando de permanecer a la mayor altura posible. Muchos tramos estaban relativamente desprotegidos, pero la ruta permitía un campo visual suficiente para detectar a tiempo cualquier amenaza.

Tras poco más de media hora de caminata comenzaron el descenso hacia la costa por una pendiente moderada. A Miles le molestó saber que podían haberse ahorrado las escaleras dando un pequeño rodeo, pero prefirió convencerse de que habría algún motivo para no hacerlo así.

Ya acumulaban varias horas de marcha y el calor empezaba a ser un problema serio pese a que era primera hora de la mañana. Nau no mostraba signos de flaqueza y daga en mano guiaba la expedición abriéndose paso por la frondosa vegetación. Después de subir un repecho decidió desviarse, y tras tumbarse en el suelo apartó cuidadosamente unas ramas.

—¡Eh, Miles! Ven a echar un vistazo. Esto te va a gustar.

Éste reptó imitando a Naunajté y se asomó por el hueco. Desde lo alto se veía la bahía delimitada por el atolón de cinco islotes, en cuyo extremo sur se alzaba majestuosa la estatua de Tueris. Aún estaba rodeada de andamios en los que algunos obreros picaban con paciencia infinita con sus herramientas de sílex. Muchos años les había costado convertir lo que no era más que un apilamiento de rocas volcánicas en la imponente estatua, pero tal esfuerzo había dado sus frutos, pues solo quedaban por tallar los últimos detalles de la cabeza.

—¿Pero en qué año estamos? —gritó Miles dirigiéndose a Walt. Había convivido en la Isla con distintos grupos equipados con armas modernas, pero estar en una época tan lejana le daba más miedo que cualquier otra opción.

—Estamos a principios del Reino Nuevo —explicó Nerea—. Unos tres mil quinientos años antes de nuestro presente. ¿Quieres enterrar algún tesoro?

Miles solo pudo pensar que en una época tan antigua no existiría el pozo por el que se descolgó Locke. Sintió la certeza de que permanecerían en ese tiempo para siempre.

—¿Cuándo ibais a decírmelo? ¿No pensasteis que me interesaría saber que vamos a estar en el pasado...? ¡Al lado de esto los 70 son un juego de niños! Aquí no habrá ni luz, ni duchas calientes ni... ¿Os parece gracioso?

Poco duraron sus pesares, porque un carro de un caballo con dos personas a bordo se acercó velozmente deteniéndose frente al grupo. El hombre que llevaba las riendas no las soltó en ningún momento ni dejó de mirar a un punto fijo frente a él. A su lado, una guerrera vestida con armadura de escamas de cuero los apuntaba agresivamente con un arco curvo que a esa distancia podría atravesarlos como si fueran de agua. Empezó a vociferar en su lengua muerta lo que solo podían interpretarse como amenazas.

—¡Callaos! ¡Callaos, ni una palabra! —Dijo Nau al tiempo que gritaba la egipcia—. Dadle la espalda. No la miréis a los ojos. Sobre todo no la miréis a los ojos.

Ella fue la primera en girarse y abrir sus brazos. Cuando la egipcia se calló y saltó del carro, Naunajté trató de negociar en egipcio antiguo, hablando atropelladamente con más nerviosismo que convicción. Miles no logró entender una palabra antes de que le dejaran inconsciente de un golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de abril de 2.011 - California<strong>

Naunajté salió del espacioso ascensor del hotel Champollion cuando llegó a la octava planta. Sabía bien a qué habitación se dirigía y se encaminó allí con grandes pasos. Deteniéndose junto a la entrada abrió un bote hermético y sacó un papiro maltratado por el paso del tiempo. Observó por última vez sus perforaciones y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, la voz de Walt sonó al otro lado:

—¿Qué yace a la sombra de la estatua?

Walt regresó al interior satisfecho con la respuesta. Estudió unos momentos el papiro y después se dirigió a Nerea, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Ha llegado tu oportunidad, Nerea. Entonces, ¿podrás estar a la altura de lo que te pido? Decide con total libertad, nadie te lo tendrá en cuenta si decides dejarlo.

—Llevo años preparándome para esto. Sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que me he esforzado.

—No basta con esfuerzo y motivación, Nerea. Nadie estaba mejor preparada que Ilana.

—Si ese es el destino que elige para mí la Isla, lo aceptaré sin dar un paso atrás. Sabes que cualquiera de nosotros daría su vida por el Protector, sea quien sea.

—Excelente. Entonces tienes trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>A pocos kilómetros de allí, Miles seguía conduciendo pasada la medianoche sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había averiguado. Tras su encuentro con el cadáver había cogido la autopista más cercana y llevaba todo el día vagando sin rumbo. Había repostado antes de comer y ya volvía a quedarse sin gasolina. Regresaba a casa sin prestar demasiada atención al tráfico, con el codo izquierdo en la ventanilla y la mano derecha sintonizando la radio.<p>

Esa chica seguía hablando dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién era esa Puabi? No la conocía de nada y dudaba que conocerla pudiera aportarle nada positivo. ¿Pero por qué lo buscaba? No tenía ninguna lógica. Apagó la radio sin saber para qué la había encendido.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar fue embestido por un poderoso todoterreno que le cerró el paso desde la izquierda. Intentó recuperar el control del coche, pero el otro vehículo siguió empujándolo con determinación contra el quitamiedos. Mantuvo el control unos segundos hasta que llegó una curva que no pudo superar. Los cristales tintados no dejaron ver a Miles quién lo atacaba antes de que ambos vehículos se precipitaran al vacío.


	2. Orfandad

**CAPÍTULO 2: Orfandad**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente, en Inframundo:<strong>

Miles Straume despertó en un coche de vuelta en la Isla, después de que un todoterreno lo sacara de una autopista de California el 18 de abril de 2.011. En la Isla se unió a tres personas que lo necesitaban en su misión: Walt Lloyd, que con 17 años dirige la operación; Nerea Aizpurua, una solitaria y arisca joven experta en instrumentos de navegación; y Naunajté, una reservada egipcia que viste como sus antepasados.

Después de que Nerea averiguara cómo llegar a la Isla gracias a un antiguo conjunto megalítico, Miles descubrió que se encontraban cerca del año 1.500 a. C., en los tiempos en que los egipcios dominaban la Isla.

Antes de poder continuar con su plan, los cuatro fueron interceptados por unos egipcios armados que dejaron inconsciente a Miles.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 10:42 h. - Centro de la Isla<strong>

Miles recuperó la consciencia cuando alguien le propinó una bofetada.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, cegado por una capucha y con las manos estrechamente atadas en una estaca clavada a su espalda. Supo que estaba en el exterior porque corría viento y tenía hierba debajo. El Sol quemaba desde lo alto, se sentía deshidratado y tenía la piel enrojecida. No había ido a la playa desde que era adolescente.

Sonaron ruidos a su lado y Nerea gimió con desagrado a un par de metros de él. Parecía salir de un pesado letargo.

—¿Estás bien, Nerea?

—¿Miles?

—Sí... ¿También estás atada? Creo que a alguien no le ha hecho gracia que vengamos. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? ¿Y Walt? ¿Y Nau?

—No lo sé, pero baja la voz... La cabeza me duele como si...

—¿Como si nos la hubieran golpeado con una maza?

Consiguió que Nerea pudiera reír por un momento hasta que oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Parecían varias personas.

Cuando pararon frente a ellos, una voz femenina y autoritaria comenzó a hablar en egipcio antiguo como si dictara sentencia. Hizo varias afirmaciones tajantes y después dijo algo con cierto tono de duda. Oyeron a un egipcio recio gruñir una orden, tras lo que un pequeño grupo empezó a recitar un cántico. Era una corta melodía monocorde que cantaban con más intensidad cada vez que la repetían.

Nerea y Miles se sintieron aliviados cuando oyeron a Naunajté hacer de intérprete.

—Os consideran una amenaza —explicó.

—¡Diles que no hemos venido a meternos en sus asuntos! —gritó Miles con más enfado que miedo.

Nau no tradujo y se limitó a escuchar a la mujer cuando volvió a hablar. El cántico sonaba tan alto que casi tapaba su chorro de voz, pero lanzaba un discurso tan severo que los habría aterrado aunque hubieran podido ver.

—Iseret dice que no va a hacer nada con vosotros —tradujo Nau.

—¿Iseret? —se interesó Nerea.

—Es una de sus jefes. Por esa parte tenéis suerte, aún no se ha enterado Amenemap.

—¿Y por la otra parte?

—Tenéis que ser juzgados.

Las estrofas se repitieron una última vez con voces cercanas al trance. Cuando al fin cesó el cántico alguien les quitó las capuchas sin mucha amabilidad.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la intensa luz. Miles había pasado suficiente tiempo en la Isla para saber que se encontraban en lo que mucho tiempo después serían los barracones de la Iniciativa Dharma. Prácticamente estaban atados en el lugar donde había tenido su casa.

A su lado solo quedaba Nau luciendo un llamativo colgante de oro junto a dos hombres con dagas a la cintura. Los que estaban cantando se alejaban hacia la selva cubiertos de incómodos abalorios, sin que hubiera duda de que la mujer que los acompañaba era Iseret. Los egipcios medían la calidad de las telas por su finura y ella iba envuelta en una gasa transparente como el aire.

Los dos soldados conversaron con Naunajté en tono tranquilo, esperando hasta que un hombre salió de una pequeña gruta subterránea. Nau miró a Miles y Nerea con una cierta lástima hasta que uno de los egipcios le dio un empujón y los cuatro se alejaron siguiendo a los demás. Nadie se volvió para mirar a los prisioneros.

Miles esperó a que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente para dirigirse a Nerea.

—¿No iban a juzgarnos? Nos han dejado solos, ni siquiera hay guardias.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa —afirmó con la mirada perdida en la selva.

En ese instante un grave aullido resonó en la jungla y tras una explosión el monstruo de humo surgió violentamente de entre los árboles. Se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el claro sacudiendo las ramas y bramando ruidos mecánicos. Inexplicablemente el monstruo no aterró a Nerea tanto como a Miles. Parecía absorta mirando la nube de humo, con los ojos moviéndose a uno y otro lado como si estuviera grabando sus movimientos.

—¡Hui de la Isla para no tener que cruzarme con él! —gritó Miles sin importarle parecer acobardado—. Entonces teníamos opción, pero ahora estamos en el pasado. ¡Ya sabemos que no lo matamos!

—¿Y por qué crees que solo puede haber uno de estos?

—¿Hay mucha diferencia si es otro?

La feroz nube negra avanzó hacia su posición lentamente, cubriendo sin la menor prisa los últimos metros que lo separaban de sus presas. Después aceleró y empezó a girar a su alrededor como un felino que juega antes de cazar. Entonces se detuvo y empezó a alargarse, estirando dos delgados brazos de humo. Las extensiones miraron de frente a los dos produciendo flashes y corrientes eléctricas, mientras el grueso de la nube seguía retorciéndose amenazante. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, pero ni siquiera intentaron apartar su mirada. Algo en el interior del humo atrapaba como unas garras y no había forma de dejar de mirarlo por más terror que se sintiera. Miles no conseguía respirar aun teniendo la boca abierta, en cambio Nerea lo miraba impasible, no con desafío, sino como si estuviera ausente.

El monstruo se contrajo como un músculo que se prepara para saltar y sus brazos se replegaron fundiéndose con la nube. Después giró como un pequeño huracán y lanzó un cortante alarido antes de perderse a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

* * *

><p><strong>Junio de 2.008 - Luxor, Egipto<strong>

Naunajté vivía desde siempre en Luxor. Le encantaba porque era una ciudad con el tamaño suficiente para no necesitar salir nunca. Solía decir que su vida cotidiana tenía demasiadas aventuras como para tener que buscarlas en sitios desconocidos.

Salió de casa un día como otro cualquiera rumbo al autobús que la llevaba al trabajo. Cumplió su horario, hizo compras, arregló un poco la casa. Cocinó para el día siguiente y entonces, en el momento en que dio sus obligaciones por concluidas y se dejó caer en el sofá, recibió la peor noticia de su vida.

Era aplicada en su trabajo, cariñosa y atenta con toda la gente. Cuidaba como una madre de los demás, lo pidieran o no. Era ordenada, sincera, tenaz y responsable. Pero todo eso no pudo evitar que sonara el teléfono.

Un hombre que habló con tanta amabilidad como pudo preguntó si era la hija de Amaunet Neith-Si. Dando muchos rodeos lamentó que hubiera fallecido y pidió que se acercara al depósito cuando estuviera preparada. No dio detalles, ni Nau los necesitaba.

Ya sabía que se había suicidado. Su madre no era más que la última. Todos los miembros de su familia se habían ido suicidando uno a uno. Ahora Nau era la única que quedaba. Era imposible sentirse más sola.

En el depósito de cadáveres le dieron condolencias y dos agentes de policía le hicieron una serie de preguntas rutinarias. Fue convincente al explicar que no entendía lo sucedido y la dejaron marchar entregándole una carta a su nombre.

No quiso abrirla hasta el funeral, deseando encontrar un mínimo rayo de luz que la reconfortara. No había en el templo nadie de su familia y los conocidos que se habían acercado no representaban ni un mínimo alivio. Leyó la misiva sin dejar de llorar. Eran palabras hermosas, reconocía el cariño y la ternura de su madre en cada línea.

"No debes estar triste, hija mía", se despedía. "Solo nos hemos ido a un lugar mejor. Sé que para ti siempre ha sido difícil de creer, por eso tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos".

No comprendía cómo podía decirle que la quería en la misma carta en que explicaba que se suicidaba. La odiaba, no podía aceptar tanto egoísmo y desprecio. No le importaba el énfasis palpable de la carta, ni sus sentidas palabras de amor. Todas las personas que quería en el mundo la habían abandonado, la habían echado de su lado como a un perro moribundo sin dejarle ni migas para comer. Nadie le había legado la menor herencia, ni siquiera algún objeto con valor sentimental. Todo lo que incluía la carta era un papiro decrépito lleno de agujeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 11:22 - Poblado egipcio<strong>

Los egipcios armados guiaron a Nau hasta su poblado. Le dijeron que estaban escoltándola, pero la trataban como a una prisionera. Tenían cuidado con lo que decían, como si temieran que fuera una espía.

La aldea tenía una distribución caótica. Algunas fincas selectas construidas en piedra convivían con las de adobe, mucho más numerosas, y todas se mezclaban con frágiles chabolas de juncos y madera que parecían levantarse para rellenar los huecos. Había espacio de sobra en el valle, pero debía de gustarles el hacinamiento.

Los guardias llevaron a Nau hasta una de las casas de adobe. Abrieron la pesada puerta de tablones y prácticamente la empujaron al interior. La estancia parecía propia de un escriba, con cada recoveco saturado de papiros amontonados. La zona central del suelo estaba reservada como área de trabajo, con varios rollos en blanco amontonados a un lado y al otro un estuche de madera con juncos que hacían las veces de pincel y dos cavidades con tinta negra y roja.

De pie esperaba un hombre sonriente en el que ya habían hecho mella los años. Tendría unos cuantos más de cincuenta y cubría su cuerpo con una oscura túnica plisada que no podía ser más inapropiada para el calor que hacía. Nadie dijo a Nau para qué estaba allí, por lo que esperó a que el hombre se explicara.

—Así que has venido a la Isla trayendo como ofrenda a esos dos de pies blandos y lengua extraña. Las telas con que se visten no son menos exóticas.

—Son de lejanas tierras del norte. Aprendí su lengua viviendo con ellos.

El hombre se paseó con indiferencia y fue a llenarse un cuenco de cerveza desde una tinaja. Era oscura y espesa como chocolate.

—Y dices que podemos confiar en ti... porque solo una gran guerrera puede llevar ese colgante que llevas.

Nau se limitó a asentir con el cuello rígido. El hombre sonrió con cierta incredulidad y se acercó sorbiendo algo de cerveza. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella y metió la mano entre sus pechos para rescatar el colgante. El vello de todo el cuerpo de Nau se erizó. A esa distancia podía sentir la respiración del hombre y la intensa fragancia de su perfume de loto azul. Ese olor no le traía buenos recuerdos.

—Las tres moscas de oro... Nunca las había visto. Son realmente hermosas.

Dejó caer el colgante con delicadeza y se retiró a una distancia más cómoda.

—No hay motivo para retenerme aquí —explicó Nau—. A Iseret le interesa que esté libre.

—¿Eso crees, eh? Lo que interesa a Iseret es saber quién eres y para qué has venido.

—Sin embargo no hablaré con ella —aseguró—. Estoy aquí para hablar con Serot el científico.

—Veo que mi fama me precede. ¿Y con quién tengo el honor?

—Me llamo Naunajté Neith-Si, he llegado de Tebas en el último barco. He pasado años buscando esta isla hasta que por fin la he encontrado. Sí, por fin te he encontrado.

—Sabes cómo halagar a este viejo científico... —confió con una complacida sonrisa—. Ahora cuéntame, Naunajté. Dime qué necesitas y veré cómo puedo ayudarte.

A Nau no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

—Necesito saber qué le ocurre a la gente que se muere.

—Ah, los muertos —dijo removiendo su cerveza como si buscara algo en el fondo—. El sacerdote te diría que quien hace lo que debe se reserva un sitio en el Inframundo.

—Si encontrara en la fe respuesta suficiente no estaría aquí. Si Amenemap te hace caso es porque le aportas más que todos los sacerdotes de Egipto. Es a ti a quien necesito.

Serot se sentó tranquilamente en un taburete de patas redondas e invitó a Nau a tomar asiento. Esta tuvo un momento de duda, pero la mirada del científico hacía sentir confianza. Finalmente se sentó ganando seguridad por momentos.

—Así que quieres saber la verdad sobre los muertos. La curiosidad... —pronunció Serot como si fuera lo más importante—. Muchos te dirían que es la peor de las debilidades. Que la virtud es conformarse con el conocimiento que los dioses nos han dado. Es casi temerario llegar aquí alardeando de curiosidad.

—Confío en que me guardes el secreto.

Serot sonrió con complicidad y tras beber otro sorbo de cerveza comenzó a hablar.

—Por mi parte creo que no hay por qué condenar la curiosidad. Es la fuerza que permite los cambios. Por eso algunos la temen con tanto empeño.

—¿Entonces?

—Tienes curiosidad, pero ahora deberás tener paciencia. Si sabes esperar podrás ver por ti misma lo que buscas. Lo único que tienes que preguntarte ahora es: ¿hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar para satisfacer mi curiosidad?

—¿Quieres saber si estoy dispuesta a morir para ver lo que ocurre?

—Si solo quisieras una respuesta no habrías llegado hasta aquí. Lo que te guía es el poder que da el conocimiento.

—¿Y eso lo sabes porque supones que somos iguales?

—Sé lo que tú me has dicho. Lo que no sé es si serás capaz de hacer lo que debes.

—¿Lo que debo?

—No tendría sentido contarte qué es el Inframundo, Naunajté. Haré que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Allí podrás hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste. Podrás estar para siempre con los seres que amas. Únicamente te pido algo a cambio. Algo que tienes que hacer por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto de 2.008 - Desierto del Sáhara, oeste de Egipto<strong>

Si algo le sobraba a Egipto era desierto. Todo el que se encontraba repetía a Nau que moría más gente al perderse en el Sáhara que en la guerra, pero nada la asustaba. Envuelta en telas de beduino avanzaba sobre las dunas sin importarle que no hubiera carreteras allí donde se dirigía.

El viento arreció antes de que hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. No debían de faltar más que unos pocos kilómetros cuando empezó a levantarse una tormenta de arena. Eran frecuentes en aquella región, pero Nau maldijo su suerte como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito. En cuestión de segundos, kilómetros de aire impenetrable lo cubrieron todo. No había refugio posible ni tiempo para montar su tienda de campaña. Decidió continuar a ciegas, jurando que llegaría bajo esa tormenta o no llegaría.

Sus piernas no flaquearon hasta que topó con una frágil choza. Buscó refugio dentro preguntándose cómo podía resistir semejante viento. En el interior ni siquiera se oía ruido, como si estuviera sumergida en agua. Una anciana escuálida parecía esperarla sentada a una mesa. Toda su piel oscura estaba arrugada y llevaba sus canas cuidadosamente recogidas en finas trenzas.

—¿Eres Ara? Soy Naunajté. He hecho un largo recorrido buscándote.

—Naunajté Neith-Si. Sé quién eres. Lazos estrechos me unen a tu familia.

—Espero que la relación no fuera muy cercana. Ya no queda nadie. Todos se han suicidado.

La anciana reaccionó como si ya lo supiera y sacó un incensario de un cajón. Prendió una tea en el fuego de la chimenea y la introdujo hasta que las hierbas aromáticas se encendieron. El penetrante aroma del loto azul impregnó el ambiente mientras Ara murmuraba una oración.

—Quiero ir a la Isla —exigió Nau. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo vagando por las arenas del Sáhara—. Ya estoy preparada.

La anciana parecía haber llegado a su edad no teniendo ninguna prisa por moverse o hablar.

—No tengo motivos para dudar de ti, Naunajté. Veo la fuerza y el carácter de tu familia en tus ojos. Pero todos tienen que pasar la prueba.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Nau de su familia era su fe absoluta en todo ritual que pareciera tener algún componente mágico. La avergonzaba que hubieran sido víctimas de manipulaciones y fraudes durante generaciones. Sabía lo que sentía, pero no había llegado tan lejos para poner reparos, así que aceptó someterse al trámite sin ocultar una mueca de desagrado.

Ara usó unas pinzas para poner varias piedras incandescentes de la chimenea en un recipiente. Rebuscó en unos elaborados cofres de madera y en diferentes cuencos puso unos puñados de tierra rojiza, medio litro de agua, unas raíces verdosas y los huesos de un pequeño roedor. Cuando se aseguró de que no faltaba nada ofreció a Nau una vasija blanca.

—Mezcla aquí los elementos que quieras en la proporción que creas adecuada —pidió Ara con solemnidad.

Nau no se lo pensó demasiado; nada de lo que pudiera hacer tendría el menor sentido. Usó las mismas pinzas de Ara para poner un par de piedras al rojo en su vasija y después volcó sobre ellas el agua haciendo que saliera humo. Por algún motivo sintió una extraña satisfacción.

Ara esperó por si hacía algo más, pero al ver que cruzaba los brazos no disimuló un gesto de decepción.

—Lo siento mucho. No puedes pretender hacer tu vida y venir a nosotros con exigencias cuando te conviene, Naunajté. Diste la espalda a tu familia, a tu cultura, a tu gente. Aún no estás preparada.

Le dolió profundamente su respuesta. Ara era su última opción y sabía que no concedía segundas oportunidades.

—¡Entonces veremos si esa isla vuestra cree que estoy preparada! —gritó volcando el incensario de un manotazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —pidió Ara levantándose con inédita velocidad—. Llévate esto, por favor. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás protección.

Ara abrió sus manos ofreciendo el magnífico colgante de tres moscas de oro, pero Nau no se lo puso. Se lo quitó de malas maneras y lo guardó descuidadamente bajo la ropa antes de volver a sumergirse en el infierno de arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 11:21 - Centro de la Isla<strong>

El peligro había pasado hacía rato, pero los dos cautivos seguían asándose bajo el Sol inclemente.

—¿Y tú por qué no tenías miedo? —reprochó Miles. Parecía más enfadado con Nerea que con sus captores.

—Será que tengo mucha fe. ¿Vamos a pensar qué hacemos o piensas pasar el día quejándote?

—Necesitamos algo más que pensar. El monstruo iba a juzgarnos, por lo que si estamos vivos es que somos inocentes. Si quisieran liberarnos ya tendría que haber venido un guardia, o sea que contarán con que nos liberemos por nuestra cuenta. Lo que no sé es cómo soltar estas malditas cuerdas —se quejó retorciéndose—. Habrá algún truco en el nudo o en la estaca.

—Igual la idea es que solo se liberen los inocentes que no sean muy torpes —se burló.

Al detenerlos les habían quitado las mochilas y todo su instrumental, pero Nerea era mujer de recursos. La parte superior de la estaca impedía separar las cuerdas del suelo más de medio palmo, pese a lo que Nerea intentó alcanzar sus pies. Aunque le sobraban más de diez kilos tenía una flexibilidad envidiable, con la que logró girar sus rodillas y quedarse más cerca de las manos. Aún estaba lejos, pero sus pies fueron ganando centímetros cada vez que reptaba con los dedos pulgares. Al final consiguió ponerse de rodillas y alcanzar su zapatilla haciendo que pareciera fácil. Ya solo tuvo que girar la falsa suela y hacerse con su navaja suiza.

—Es una suerte que no sepan lo que son las películas —bromeó recolocándose las gafas—. Se la podemos colar con un montón de trucos viejos.

No tardaron en largarse de allí con bastante alivio. Cuando se perdieron lo suficiente en la selva, Nerea indicó a Miles por dónde debían ir.

—¿Quieres seguir con tus aventuras? ¿No crees que si nos detienen otra vez podemos no tener tanta suerte? No tenemos agua, ni comida, ni armas, ni...

—El plan estaba claro desde el principio, Miles. Iremos donde íbamos cuando nos detuvieron. Tengo las coordenadas y sé el camino. El plan es el plan.

—¿Y por qué piensas que voy a seguir vuestro plan? ¿Tengo pinta de haber firmado una cláusula de aceptación de tus condiciones?

—Como quieras. Yo voy a la siguiente parada. Si quieres ir por tu cuenta, adelante, pero no sé si a la próxima conseguirás librarte tú solo.

Desde luego Miles no quería quedarse solo e iba a ceder, cuando Nerea se dio la vuelta y empezó a trotar hacia la selva. Éste suspiró y echó a correr tras ella. Al menos parecía conocer bien el terreno.

Avanzaron en dirección oeste, acercándose al mismo lugar en que habían sido detenidos. Bebieron con ganas en un riachuelo y enseguida llegaron a la bahía en que estaba la estatua.

—No pienses que me he tragado que me habrías dejado aquí —susurró Miles manteniéndose agachado—. Me necesitas. Por algo me habéis traído.

—Muy bien, te necesito. ¿Está satisfecho tu ego?

—Lo que arruinaría mi ego es aque nos detuvieran, y con estas pintas llamamos mucho la atención. ¿No sería mejor que nos quitáramos la ropa como Nau?

—Claro, nadie se fijaría en nuestro color de leche.

A Miles le gustaba cada vez más el tono sarcástico de Nerea. Sonreía despistado mientras ella miraba constantemente hacia los cinco islotes del atolón conforme andaban. No quitaba ojo a una playa que se adentraba en el mar desde el norte de la bahía. Cuando vio que las palmeras se alineaban con el tercer islote sonrió como si ya hubiera cumplido su misión. Contó pasos adentrándose en la jungla y después de un buen rato se detuvo en un pequeño claro.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Baja la voz —pidió Nerea poniéndose el dedo en los labios—. Esta es la biblioteca.

—Creía que la idea de una biblioteca es que pudiera encontrarse. Luego se quejarán de que no tienen lectores.

—Pretende ser secreta.

Tras preparar un par de antorchas, Nerea apartó algunas hojas y se dedicó a palpar cuidadosamente el terreno.

—Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? Hay que empujar aquí.

Miles sospechaba que sería peligroso y se tumbó para presionar el punto que Nerea señalaba. Cargó con su peso temiendo que el suelo se abriera bajo él, pero nada ocurrió.

—Así no —dijo Nerea—. Hay que subirse.

Ella se acercó para probar, pero Miles la apartó con paternalismo sin que ella insistiera. Se posó en el punto exacto y empezó a cargar su peso como quien quiere pesar más en la báscula, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Finalmente se armó de valor y saltó imprimiendo la presión suficiente para que una lámina de roca crujiera. Miles logró rodar a un lado y tierra suficiente para enterrar un coche se escurrió en un segundo por un angosto túnel vertical.

Nerea dejó caer una antorcha por el hueco y él fue el primero en descender por los escalones tallados en la piedra. Eran apenas cinco metros de túnel, que sin embargo desembocaba en un estrecho corredor de altura incomprensible. Admiraron las esmeradas paredes llenas de jeroglíficos de intensos colores, ricos en matices, detalles y brillos.

Siguieron descendiendo por el corredor hasta que debieron girar a la derecha. Miles abrió camino pero enseguida se echó atrás parando a Nerea, asustado por alguien que esperaba bloqueando el paso. Encontró lógico que cualquier hostil habría tenido tiempo de sobra para atacarlos cuando ignoraban que estaba allí, así que se adelantó y acercó la antorcha para observar al extraño. Estaba sentado en un sillón de piedra plantado en mitad del pasillo, pero no podía moverse mucho. No era más que un deshecho esqueleto vestido con restos de ropa, que aún portaba en sus manos una maza que combinaba la piedra contundente con una afilada media luna. Había elegido un arma de reyes para proteger la biblioteca.

Era difícil decir qué tipo de vestimenta usaba cuando murió a partir de los jirones que quedaban. Únicamente se distinguía un detalle entre unas arrugas: llevaba a la altura del corazón un logo de Dharma. Miles no logró identificarlo pese a su experiencia con la Iniciativa, nunca había visto ese escarabajo con las alas desplegadas.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto? —preguntó enseñándoselo a Nerea.

—No nos importa, no hemos venido aquí para eso. Sigamos adelante, ahí está la puerta.

Entraron a la cámara que servía de biblioteca para descubrir que un incendio había arrasado la mayoría tiempo atrás. Lo que antaño fueron suntuosas estanterías había quedado reducido a astillas y montones de ceniza y apenas podían distinguirse las pinturas de las paredes, ennegrecidas por el humo. Los restos estaban amontonados ocupando la mayoría del espacio, mientras en un rincón habían reparado una estantería con fragmentos de distintas maderas para alojar los rollos de papiro que no habían sido pasto de las llamas.

—¿Sabes qué ocurrió? —preguntó Miles. Por algún motivo sintió una profunda pena.

—No tengo ni idea... pero puedo imaginarlo. No podían acabar con sus guerreros, así que atacaron su conocimiento.

—La espada es más fuerte que la pluma.

—Si todo sale bien podremos demostrar lo contrario.

Nerea echó mano del rollo más cercano sintiendo que hacían algo prohibido. Al comienzo del papiro unos trabajados jeroglíficos hacían las veces de portada, mientras el resto estaba repleto de una escritura mucho más simple y fluida.

—¿Entiendes algo?

—Ni una sola palabra, este era el trabajo de Nau. Pero sé que esto es egipcio demótico.

—Seguro. ¿Y eso nos ayuda en algo?

—Dímelo tú. Se supone que esta escritura no surgirá hasta dentro de unos mil años.

—Será que lo que suponemos no es muy correcto.

Nerea no contestó, enfrascada en rebuscar entre lo poco que se había salvado.

—¿Entonces hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Hay que encontrar un documento de últimas voluntades —explicó Nerea—. Lo escribió Khuenatón, el primer líder que tuvieron los egipcios en la Isla. Busca el jeroglífico "nariz" , es el primero que tiene que verse. Es media cara con un ojo y una nariz que apunta a la izquierda.

—¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con los olores?

—De alguna forma. Es el jeroglífico con que los egipcios identificaban el placer.

Cada uno empezó por un extremo de la estantería. No podían tardar más de media hora.

—¿Puede ser éste? —preguntó Miles enseñando uno de los rollos mejor conservados.

Nerea gritó con alegría al comprobar que había dado en el clavo. La firma de Khuenatón era inconfundible. Posó el papiro en el suelo y se puso a cortarlo con su navaja asegurando que solo necesitaban una parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril de 2.011 - Provincia de Limpopo, Sudáfrica<strong>

Nau no era capaz de definir cómo se sentía. Solía preguntarse si sufría depresión, pero no se comportaba como si la padeciera. Tenía un objetivo claro: llegar a la Isla; lo que no sabía era por dónde empezar. Llevaba dos años sin saberlo.

Después del rechazo de Ara siguió vagabundeando, a veces hacia el norte, otras hacia el sur. Hacía caminatas que duraban días, haciendo noche donde podía y comiendo lo que le daban.

Tras un año de kilómetros a pie se sintió cansada. Había perdido la cuenta de los países que había recorrido. No quería andar más, pero aún menos permanecer en cualquier lugar, por eso compró un todoterreno. Le dijeron que era ruso, de los que no se estropeaban, y no parecían haber mentido. Con él atravesaba las fronteras de África como si fuera un juego, soñando con un encuentro milagroso que nunca llegaba.

Esa noche se detuvo en un restaurante Mr. Cluck's cuando ya no pudo controlar su hambre. Era un espacioso local y ella la única cliente. Dejó su desgastada mochila bajo una mesa y se dejó caer ruidosamente en la silla de metal.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó un camarero tras la barra—. Mi nombre es Hugo Reyes.

—Lo que más llene y menos cueste —pidió sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

Hurley le llevó enseguida un cubo con las mejores piezas de pollo. Aseguró que nadie lo hacía tan bueno, tan crujiente por fuera y blando como mantequilla por dentro. Ella se sintió reconfortada por su sonrisa y llegó a relajarse. Pensó que era la primera vez que se sentía así en varios meses. Estiró la mano para saludarlo pero él se disculpó enseñando sus manos aceitosas.

—Lo siento, tía, no me ha dado tiempo a limpiarme... Es bonita esa mochila que llevas. ¿Te vas de viaje?

—Podría decirse que vivo de viaje.

—Yo también he hecho viajes largos, ¿sabes? A veces no puedes con tanto peso y tienes que huir... creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo.

—¿Y nunca has pensado en huir de este garito? Está a unos mil kilómetros de cualquier sitio. ¿A quién se le ocurrió construirlo?

—El secreto está en cambiar de aires de vez en cuando. Hay un sitio al que suelo ir: tiene playas, montañas y palmeras y no está superpoblado o lleno de carreteras y cables eléctricos. No es que eso sea raro aquí, pero estoy seguro de que te gustaría.

—Lo dudo... Creo que no estoy para unas vacaciones.

—Como quieras. Pero por si cambias de opinión, toma esta tarjeta. Es una agencia de viajes de confianza. Solo tienes que preguntar por Walt y decir que vas de mi parte.

Hugo se marchó a lavarse las manos dejando a Nau con la palabra en la boca. Pensando que era un tipo bastante extraño giró la tarjeta. Ponía: "Haz una buena oferta a Naunajté".

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No llegó ninguna repuesta desde la cocina, pero el teléfono figuraba claramente en la tarjeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 15:45 - Costa oeste de la Isla<strong>

Anduvieron otro par de horas por la selva. Hacía rato que Miles había dejado de intentar orientarse y se limitaba a seguir a Nerea, que no dejaba de meterle prisa y parecía volar sobre el terreno. Éste iba prácticamente a rastras, motivado únicamente por no ser menos que ella. En cuanto pudiera dormir iba a dejarse caer y no levantarse más.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Walt? —preguntó Miles—. ¿Sabes dónde se lo llevaron?

—No, pero acordamos puntos de reunión por si algo como esto ocurría. Confiaremos en que él quiera encontrarnos.

Decidió parar junto a un arroyo y aprovecharon para beber y refrescarse.

—No te tomes esto mal, no creas que me preocupo por ti especialmente, ni nada de eso —se excusó Miles tras saciarse—. Pero creo que deberías tomar tus decisiones con más cuidado.

—¿Crees que no sé tomar buenas decisiones? —dijo clavándole su mirada. Con el ceño fruncido daba más miedo que el monstruo.

—Digo que una cosa es decidir y otra hacer lo que te dicen que hagas. Es normal adaptarse a lo que quieren los demás para sentirse parte de un grupo, todos lo hacemos. Somos buenos engañándonos para creer que decidimos por nosotros mismos.

—¿Sabes mucho de engañarte a ti mismo?

—Dudo que mucho más que tú. Solo anda con cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que acabes como Ilana.

Nerea sonrió mirándolo de un modo distinto que Miles no pudo identificar como mejor y siguieron su camino.

—¡Ey! —gritó una voz de mujer que podía venir de cualquier sitio.

Miles y Nerea se quedaron quietos y en silencio, tratando de vislumbrar algo a su alrededor. No sabían si el grito había sido en inglés. Unas grandes hojas se agitaron y apareció Nau dando trompicones. Seguía vestida simplemente con su falda de lino, pero iba más equipada y los pies desentrenados la obligaban a usar sandalias.

Miles se alegró y fue a acercarse a ella, pero Nerea se interpuso.

—Estabas con ellos —recriminó antes de que pudiera saludarlos.

—¿Me estás acusando de algo?

—Tú sabrás. Mientras nosotros estábamos atados a merced de esa cosa de humo tú estabas charlando tranquilamente con ellos.

—¿Has pensado que igual estaba infiltrándome? Ese era mi plan desde el principio.

—Un momento —pidió Miles—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que ni siquiera compartís un plan?

—No hay por qué saberlo todo —explicó Nau—. Entonces qué, ¿habéis llegado a la biblioteca? ¿Tenéis el rollo?

Nerea hizo un gesto para que Miles no hablara y se plantó frente a Naunajté.

—¿Y han confiado tanto en ti que te han dado una de sus dagas...? Dime: ¿qué yace a la sombra de la estatua?

Nau se rio con bastante burla.

—Cuando me enseñaron esa pregunta... aprendí que tenía dos respuestas. Es una pena: tú pareces ser de los que solo saben una. Mira, no diré que no me haga gracia tu idealismo, pero hay más causas por las que morir que ese protector.

—No podemos fiarnos de ella, Miles —aseguró Nerea acercándose a él—. No sabemos quién es y en cualquier momento...

En ese instante el aullido del monstruo de humo despejó de inmediato sus dudas. No necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo para salir corriendo.

Miles temía que su suerte se acabase, así que corrió sin mirar atrás hasta que un tropezón lo hizo caer por un desnivel, rodando varios metros entre piedras afiladas que rajaron su ropa y le produjeron varios rasguños.

Por su parte las dos chicas optaron por mantener la calma, y tras encontrar un hueco suficiente entre los árboles se rodearon con un círculo de la ceniza que Nau llevaba preparada. Esperaron en silencio tratando de no perder los nervios ante los ruidos y las sombras que atravesaban su posición de vez en cuando.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Nau casi sin poder respirar.

—Es demasiado rápido y...

Naunajté cortó en seco la respuesta clavándole su afilada daga en mitad de la espalda. La hoja de sílex entró en el cuerpo de Nerea justo por el centro de su cicatriz en espiral.

Ella intentó en vano alcanzar el arma, incapaz de obtener aliento. Se agitó tratando de advertir a Miles, pero sus pulmones estaban encharcados. La sangre empezó a manar por la boca y cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco se desplomó.

Nau la miró sin el menor sentimiento mientras limpiaba la sangre con una hoja. Después envainó el arma y se fue a buscar a Miles.

—Esa cosa la ha matado —sollozó corriendo a abrazarlo—. No he podido evitarlo, no he podido evitarlo...


	3. Sacrificio

**CAPÍTULO 3: Sacrificio**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente, en Inframundo:<strong>

Tras ser detenidos por egipcios armados, Nerea y Miles fueron atados y expuestos al monstruo por una dama egipcia llamada Iseret. Tras acercarse de modo amenazante y analizarlos, el monstruo de humo decidió perdonar su vida.

Mientras, Naunajté se reunió con Serot, el científico de los egipcios. Nau, cuyos familiares se habían suicidado uno a uno, preguntó a Serot qué era el Inframundo, el sitio al que tenían la esperanza de ir después de morir. Serot le ofreció un trato: enseñarle el Inframundo a cambio de que hiciera algo por él.

Después de escapar de sus ataduras, Nerea y Miles llegaron a una antigua biblioteca, entre cuyos restos encontraron un papiro con las últimas voluntades de Khuenatón, el primer líder de los egipcios en la Isla. Nau los encontró poco después, tras lo que el monstruo atacó al grupo. Las chicas se refugiaron en un círculo de ceniza, lo que Naunajté aprovechó para matar a Nerea clavándole una daga por la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 9:13 h. - Costa noroeste<strong>

Walt se encontró en una asfixiante cueva volcánica. La sinuosa y estriada gruta estaba llena de gases y ceniza que impedían ver casi nada, sin embargo no tenía ningún problema para respirar.

Se sentía desorientado sin recordar cómo había llegado allí, por lo que decidió avanzar por la cueva en busca de respuestas. Caminó descubriendo que la estancia se ampliaba más adelante, hasta que debió detenerse cuando vio que el suelo se acababa frente a él. Si no hubiera tenido cuidado habría caído por un precipicio hasta una caldera de violento magma.

El espeso gas que ascendía se fue disipando, permitiéndole distinguir a un anciano que esperaba flotando en el vacío. Llevaba la cabeza afeitada y una poblada barba blanca destacaba sobre su piel oscura y desgastada por la edad. Tenía el torso desnudo y no vestía más que una rudimentaria falda de lana de cabra, distinta a las lisas y blancas que solían usar los egipcios.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a la Isla, Walt. He esperado mucho para verte.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó sin intentar acercarse más.

—Mi nombre es Meshkiac, pero puedes llamarme Gula —se explicó el anciano con su voz rasgada—. Hace largo tiempo estuve al cargo de la Isla.

—Fuiste Protector... Y ahora estás muerto, ¿verdad? Llevas muerto miles de años y sigues en esta isla porque aún te queda algo por hacer. ¿Y qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy viendo el pasado... o el futuro?

—No Walt. Esto está pasando ahora.

No entendía qué podía significar ese magma embravecido que borboteaba.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Lo mismo que tú, Walt.

Éste mostró desconfianza y no quiso hablar más de la cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería.

—Si me dejas puedo ayudarte —confió Meshkiac.

—¿Y por qué debería, Gula?

—Entiendo que desconfíes de mí como Protector. Soy consciente del rencor que le guardas a Jacob.

—Tardé mucho en entenderlo —explicó Walt—. Pero al fin comprendí que Jacob me echó de la Isla porque me temía. Sabía que empezaba a desarrollar unos poderes que amenazaban el sistema que había establecido aquí.

—Ésa no fue decisión de Jacob, Walt, sino de Benjamin Linus: él te tenía miedo. Jacob sabía lo importante que eras. Entendía mejor que nadie que éste era tu lugar.

—Ben trabajaba para Jacob. Por mucho que dijera que dejaba a cada cual tomar sus decisiones sabía perfectamente que cada orden que daba y cada lista que entregaba provocaba consecuencias. ¿Eres de los que se excusan como él? ¿Tú también dices hacer lo que es necesario para la Isla?

—¿Qué tiene de malo proteger la Isla?

—¿Puedes diferenciar cuándo actúas por la Isla o en tu propio beneficio?

Walt no se había dado cuenta, pero ya no estaban en una cueva. Habían vuelto a la selva, donde una afilada espada pendía sobre su cabeza.

—¿Es la espada de Damocles? —preguntó Walt. Tenía fresco lo aprendido en el instituto—. ¿Representa una amenaza o algo así?

—Representa una espada —aclaró Meshkiac—. Es mejor que pienses en ella como una oportunidad y no como una amenaza. Tenemos que saber que estás listo.

—¿Listo para qué?

—Para controlar tu poder, por supuesto. Eres muy poderoso, Walt, muy especial, como tantos te han dicho. Lo que ocurre es que lo malogras todo porque no crees en ti. ¿No te gustaría ser el dueño de tus capacidades?

—¿Crees saber mucho sobre mi poder? Podría ser perfecto si fuera como Miles o Hugo y hablara con los muertos, pero es un poco más complicado. Esta maldita Isla cumple mi voluntad, escucha hasta mi deseo más pequeño, ¿lo entiendes? Aunque tenga la mejor intención no hay forma de controlarlo, cada vez que hago que pase algo todo acaba estropeándose.

—La Isla se limita a ayudarte, Walt, ayuda a cada cual a su manera. No se trata de que cumpla tu voluntad, sino de que puedes canalizar su poder. Nunca harás nada que la Isla no quiera. Te ha sido dada una capacidad que nadie más tiene, Walt, y solo te pide a cambio que tomes una decisión.

—Claro, siempre es lo mismo. Explícame algo, Gula. Sé que los protectores podéis ver el futuro; entonces, ¿cómo puede creer en las decisiones o en la elección alguien que siempre sabe lo que va a pasar?

Meshkiac sonrió satisfecho ante lo despierto que se mostraba Walt. Más allá de sus poderes, hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para entender que los protectores veían el futuro.

—Conocer las consecuencias no implica que no haya elección, Walt. Todos tenemos siempre la opción de obrar o no obrar. Siempre podemos cambiar. Los protectores no elegimos por nadie.

El discurso no alteró demasiado a Walt. Se había encontrado con demasiados que le decían lo que tenía que hacer, como si alguien pudiera entender quién era.

—Hazme un favor, Meshkiac —pidió despidiéndose—. Si ves por ahí a mi padre dile... Dile que... Da igual.

En ese momento Walt cayó al vacío, sintiendo a la vez pánico y esperanza. Se sumergió en un torrente de agua helada y el sueño llegó a su fin. Despertó tumbado de mala manera, sobresaltado por el crepitar de una hoguera.

La egipcia que había interceptado el grupo con su carro preparaba el desayuno en una plancha de metal. Sonrió al ver que Walt se desperezaba y le indicó con gestos que se llamaba Nem. Parecía honrada de estar con él. Cuando Walt dijo su nombre, ella le hizo oler unos lomos de pescado que estaban en su punto.

Walt agradeció con gestos su amabilidad y se dedicó a recuperar fuerzas. Debió comerse el pescado con las manos, pero pudo disfrutar más de medio lomo hasta que se sobresaltó al oír pasos que se acercaban. Nem lo calmó, levantándose para recibir a la mujer que apareció. Ni un centímetro de su oscura piel quedaba tapado por la finísima gasa que la envolvía.

* * *

><p><strong>24 de septiembre de 2.010 - Valle central de la Isla<strong>

Los últimos años de Walt habían sido realmente duros. Con tantos problemas llenándole la cabeza creía que iba a quedarse para siempre en la Institución Mental Santa Rosa. Fue para él un alivio que Ben y Hugo vinieran a rescatarlo.

Desde luego no podía decir que se arrepintiera de haber vuelto a la Isla. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se fuera seis años atrás, aunque reconocía que sobre todo era él quien se había convertido en otra persona.

A su alrededor la vegetación era más verde, los días más soleados, el mar parecía más calmado y el monstruo no despertaba a nadie en mitad de la noche arrancando árboles.

Antes de dejar Santa Rosa, Ben le había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, pero nadie parecía tener ninguna prisa. Más bien, Hugo y el número dos se dedicaron a proporcionarle sosiego, a hacerle sentir como en casa. Fue fácil en cuanto se reencontró con Vincent. Bernard y Rose lo habían cuidado con cariño y esmero y se mantenía con la misma vitalidad y lucidez de siempre.

Hicieron excursiones a los mejores parajes, cazaron, pescaron, comieron y rieron. Se reunían a veces con los pocos habitantes que quedaban en la Isla y bajo las estrellas se sentaban en torno a una hoguera y hablaban y hablaban, contando historias de todas las personas que habían vivido allí. En las cálidas noches recordaron viejas historias, infinitos detalles que uno había vivido e ignoraban los demás. Contaron cómo Desmond se despidió definitivamente de la Isla cuando la inquebrantable Penny volvió a buscarlo con su barco. Lloraron recordando el momento en que incineraron a Jack, así como tantos grandes momentos compartidos con los que habían quedado atrás.

Ben pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con una sonrisa constante en la cara, imbuido de lo que parecía ser la iluminación del pecador redimido. Había dado un vuelco completo a su carácter, y se alegraba de haber devuelto al mundo real a los pequeños Zach y Emma, donde podrían rehacer una vida más o menos normal junto a su madre. Sería para ellos una tarea titánica reintegrarse en la sociedad; por suerte contaban con un protector que siempre velaría por ellos. Ben no sabía qué le depararía el futuro, lo que tenía claro era que no quedaba en él la menor idea de volver a secuestrar otro niño.

Walt sabía por qué estaba de nuevo en la Isla, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, confiando en que algún día Hugo le diría que había llegado el momento. Éste sin embargo no lo presionó y se limitó a esperar a que se sintiera preparado. Solo cuando Walt se sintió en paz consigo mismo y logró dormir una noche entera sin sobresaltos, pidió a Hurley reunirse con su padre.

—Tendrás que hacerme de intérprete —dijo Walt cuando llegaron a un árbol milenario—. Eres el único que puede hablar con los muertos.

—Creo que podrás hacerlo tú solo —dijo Hugo agarrándole el hombro con confianza. Walt no lo había pensado antes, pero era la primera vez que le había tocado.

En ese momento Michael se materializó junto a ellos, como si llevase rato esperando allí. Walt se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de decidir lo que sentía por su padre. Nunca entendió ni perdonó lo que había hecho mientras estaba vivo, por lo que se le hacía aún más difícil sabiendo que había muerto. Michael tampoco fue capaz de hacer más que balbucear. Llevaba años deseando ver a su hijo, poder abrazarlo y decirle cuánto le quería, pero sentía demasiado miedo de ser rechazado. Hurley supo que todo iría bien y se alejó paseando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me alegro de verte, papá —dijo al final Walt esgrimiendo una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, hijo —aseguró echándose a llorar—. Estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor.

Se decidió a acercarse a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como si así pudiera hacer que nunca volvieran a separarse.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo mío, siento todo lo que te hice... Sé que nunca me porté bien y que te he hecho la vida desgraciada... Estaba tan obsesionado con ser un buen padre y conseguir que me quisieras... que me olvidé de lo más importante. De ser tu padre. De quererte y estar siempre para ti. Si te hubiera escuchado...

Walt sintió una profunda pena por él. Sabía que no había sido un buen padre, pero empezaba a aceptar que él tampoco había sido el mejor hijo. Sabía que Michael era responsable de su situación, pero no podía evitar un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en lo desgraciado que era su padre.

—¿Por qué me contaste lo que hiciste, papá?

—No lo sé, hijo, no lo sé... Soy un egoísta, un asqueroso egoísta. Creí que me haría sentir mejor sin pensar en el daño que te haría saberlo...

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar desde la cabeza gacha y avergonzada de Michael.

—Ben me dijo que podía ayudarte —dijo Walt tratando de animarlo.

Su padre se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y se recompuso antes de contestar.

—Así es, hijo. Puedes ayudarme, pero no solo a mí. Somos muchos aquí, en esta... especie de mundo.

—¿Sabes qué puedo hacer?

—Todos estamos aquí porque aún tenemos algo pendiente. Yo estoy atrapado porque te hice mucho daño... porque destrocé tu vida. Debes saber que todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en tu bien. Tienes que creerme, eres lo único en que pensé siempre. Siempre te he querido, siempre he buscado lo mejor para ti.

—Creo que solo pones excusas, papá. ¿Eso es lo que necesitas, entonces? ¿Que te perdone? Eso es como... obligarme a quererte.

—No, quererme no. No hace falta que me quieras si eso no es lo que sientes. Basta con que me entiendas, con que sepas por qué hice lo que hice. Cuando comprendas por qué me sacrifiqué podré irme.

—¿Irte? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Pero no será aquí y será mejor que ahora. No te preocupes por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 9:31 h. - Valle central de la Isla<strong>

Nem se marchó cuando la nueva mujer se quedó al cargo. Walt se sentía incómodo ante ella; iba completamente desnuda bajo una tela que era pura transparencia, pese a lo que no parecía conocer el pudor.

—Hola Walt —saludó en un inglés sin el menor acento—. Es un honor conocerte al fin.

—¡Hablas mi idioma! Es una agradable sorpresa. ¿Eres del futuro?

Ella sonrió como si un niño le hubiera hecho la pregunta más ingenua.

—No, pero podría decirse que ya he estado allí. Me llamo Puabi.

—Es un placer encontrarte, Puabi. Mis amigos... ¿están bien?

—No debes preocuparte. Todo va según lo previsto.

—No estoy muy seguro de saber qué es lo previsto.

—Tú déjate llevar. Mientras hagas lo que él te ha dicho no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Creo que Meshkiac no me ha dicho mucho. Sé que el plan debe continuar, pero hasta que no sepa qué pone en el papiro de Khuenatón no podré seguir adelante, y él no me ha dicho nada sobre esto.

—Confía en mí y haz lo que te digo: déjate llevar. Habrá algún momento en que te sientas perdido, pero no desesperes. Siempre habrá uno de los nuestros para ayudarte.

—¿Alguno de los vuestros? ¿Lucháis desde dentro contra los egipcios o algo así?

—Defendemos lo que es nuestro.

—Y lo vuestro es... ¿La Isla?

—La Isla.

—¿Por qué hay tantos que dicen defenderla? Yo no veo más que gente que actúa por sus propios intereses y lo justifica con un montón de excusas.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe la Isla, pero os enfrentáis a alguien que sabe obtener de ella lo que quiere. No minusvalores su poder, Walt. Ahora debes quitarte esa ropa y ponerte esto —afirmó ofreciéndole un escueto taparrabos de piel. Dejaba al aire aún más que las faldas de los egipcios.

—¿Es necesario?

—No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

Puabi no se giró para no mirarlo. De hecho pareció prestar atención mientras él se desnudaba intentando darle la espalda. Más que disfrutar con su cuerpo parecía encontrar divertida su vergüenza.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, unos ladridos sonaron en la distancia. Puabi miró a Walt como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta.

—¡Es Vincent! —gritó con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir con él?

Walt salió emocionado a buscarlo. Se alejó de Puabi a través de unos helechos y se arrepintió de inmediato al toparse con unos guerreros egipcios. Guiaban a una docena de hombres encadenados, con tonos de piel tan dispares que alguien parecía haber recorrido medio mundo reuniéndolos. No iban tapados más que con unos harapos, y unas gruesas cadenas los mantenían unidos por manos y pies.

Sin darles tiempo a cargar sus arcos, Walt echó a correr volviendo sobre sus pasos para llegar hasta Puabi, pero descubrió que ya no estaba allí. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad de esconderse entre los escasos árboles de la zona, así que se arrodilló y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando los guerreros lo tenían bien encadenado, Puabi apareció entre los helechos. No le dedicó ni la mínima mirada y empezó a gritar en egipcio a sus hombres.

—¿Así cuidáis lo que venía en el barco? ¡No podéis dejar que ninguno de estos se escape, estúpidos! ¿Es que no entendéis lo que podrían hacer?

Los hombres se acercaron reverenciando a Puabi y se arrodillaron para pedir clemencia.

—No volverá a suceder, dama Iseret.

Ella fue magnánima sin cambiar su rostro y el grupo reanudó la marcha cuando un látigo restalló en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>29 de septiembre de 2.010 - Muelle Pala Ferry<strong>

El tiempo de Walt en la Isla había llegado a su fin. Tras despedirse de Vincent, Hugo, Rose y Bernard, Ben lo acompañó hasta el viejo muelle que los Otros y la gente de Dharma habían usado a lo largo del tiempo. Allí esperaba un pequeño barco a motor similar al que usó con su padre cuando se fueron de la Isla por primera vez. Ben seguía siendo un maestro de la logística.

—Tienes que mantener rumbo 274 —explicó Ben—. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Llegarás a tierra en unas horas.

Walt miró hacia el horizonte perdiéndose en un cúmulo de recuerdos. Le vino a la memoria la esperanza que sintió el momento de partir junto a su padre, algo que no iba a repetirse. Ahora ya sabía lo que había al otro lado del mar y tenía claro que allí no estaría mejor.

—Me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, Ben. Ha sido un privilegio ser testigo de tu cambio.

—Reencontrarte también ha sido un honor para mí, Walt —aseguró dándole la mano.

—¿Qué pasará contigo ahora?

—Bueno... Cuando mueva la rueda, la Isla viajará atrás en el tiempo y yo saldré en Túnez, supongo que dentro de unos meses o unos años.

—Seguro que saldrás de esta. Por mi parte, ¿puedo estar seguro de que cuando vuelva, la Isla estará en el tiempo de los egipcios?

—Eso depende de Hugo, pero puedes fiarte de él. Desde que está al cargo no se ha equivocado ni una sola vez.

Walt esperaría un tono de envidia por lo que otros le habían contado de Ben, sin embargo hablaba de Hurley con sincera admiración. No podía encontrarse un número dos más fiel que él.

El barco tenía el motor encendido, pero Walt se resistía a marcharse.

—Una cosa más, Ben. Hay algo que me ronda la cabeza, y quizá tú... No quisiera molestarte, pero sabes bastante sobre el sacrificio, ¿verdad?

—¿Sacrificio...? ¿Por qué crees que podría darte un buen consejo?

—No sé, pensaba que tú... Es por lo que me dijo mi padre.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, Walt, pero ese no es el tipo de cosas que puede explicarse... no puedes entenderlo hasta que lo experimentes. Es como si alguien te cuenta lo que es estar enamorado.

—Creo que no he estado enamorado.

—A eso me refiero, es como si le explicases a alguien cómo puedes aparecerte a la gente y decirle cosas.

—Eso tampoco me ayuda mucho. No sé lo que es no saberlo.

Ben torció el gesto, aunque se notaba que tenía buena intención.

—El sacrificio es lo que diferencia el cariño del amor —improvisó como si citara algo que había leído—. Dime, ¿conociste a Alex?

—La vi alguna vez en la estación Hidra, pero no llegamos a hablar.

—No importa, ya sabes que era mi hija. La quería, la amaba con todo mi ser. Durante toda su vida creí que ella lo era todo para mí, aunque por desgracia para ella descubrí que en realidad lo era casi todo. Tuve en una mano su vida y en la otra la supervivencia de todos los que estaban en la Isla... y al final no la elegí.

—¿Eso es el sacrificio? ¿Hablar de la muerte de alguien que quieres y verlo simplemente como una elección?

—Nadie ha dicho que fuera simple, Walt. Elegir es lo más difícil que harás en tu vida. ¿Qué crees que se siente cuando no puedes evitar hacerle daño a la persona que más quieres? ¿Qué habrías elegido tú en mi caso? Puede que en el momento de hacer una elección no te des cuenta, pero cuando años después de elegir un camino veas que te equivocaste, entenderás que era más difícil de lo que parecía, porque no todo es elegir carne o pescado. A veces tendrás que hacer elecciones imposibles, y si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar la decisión correcta, tendrás que sacrificar tu vida, o incluso la de otros, porque lo que hay al otro lado de la balanza será mucho más importante. Todos pueden opinar desde fuera sobre lo que conlleva una decisión, pero tú eres el único que puede medir lo importante que es tu sacrificio. Porque eso es lo importante: que es tuyo y de nadie más... Podría pasarme horas hablándote de ello, pero ese es un camino que se conoce andándolo.

Walt reflexionó en silencio y lentamente se puso a los mandos del vehículo.

—¿Ése es el camino que recorrió mi padre?

—Puedes estar seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 16:19 h. - Costa oeste de la Isla<strong>

Miles no dijo una palabra al recibir la noticia de Nau. No entendía bien lo que le ocurría. Estaba destrozado por dentro, hundido, intentando convencerse de que solo hacía unas horas que conocía a Nerea y que no tenía sentido echarla tanto de menos. Al pensar así se calmaba, pero todo el dolor que llevaba dentro lo acongojaba primero y después se transformaba en rabia sin que sus ojos llegaran siquiera a humedecerse.

Sentía que la tripa le daba vueltas y se retorcía en su interior. Hubo un momento en que incluso empezó a sentirse mareado, y justo entonces el suelo empezó a temblar. Miles había vivido en California muchos terremotos y ese no tenía nada de especial, salvo los recuerdos que le traía. El único temblor que había sentido en la Isla fue justo antes de hacer despegar el Ajira 316 de vuelta a casa. El que sacudía a los dos era un movimiento sísmico corto, simplemente otro fenómeno de la Isla, pero Miles lo interpretó como si fuera algún tipo de señal.

—¿Dónde está Nerea? —preguntó levantándose de repente hacia Nau—. Quiero verla, enséñame el cadáver.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué?

—Miles, ya no tiene remedio. Verla no será lo mejor para ti.

—¿No me has entendido, Nau? ¡Llévame a donde está el cuerpo de Nerea! ¡Ahora!

—Miles... —dijo como si pidiera perdón por algo—. Ella ya no está... El monstruo se la ha llevado.

Para convencerlo, Naunajté guio a Miles hasta el lugar en que el humo las había rodeado. Le enseñó el círculo de ceniza salpicado de sangre y fue sacudido por una ráfaga de las últimas sensaciones que había sentido Nerea. No había nada bueno en ellas.

Parecía evidente que el monstruo había arrastrado el cuerpo de Nerea sin ningún miramiento, dejando un rastro de al menos cincuenta metros. Miles echó a correr siguiendo el surco, pero no pudo continuar cuando llegó a un punto en que acababa de repente. No había señales en el suelo ni tampoco árboles sobre ese lugar, sencillamente ahí acababa el reguero de sangre. Sintió ganas de golpear algo, de gritar hasta quemar su garganta, pero al final solo pudo dejarse caer. Nau se sentó a su lado fingiendo pesar, calmándolo incluso con algunas caricias maternales.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Miles.

—Tenemos que buscar a Walt... Acordamos un punto de reunión no muy lejos de aquí.

—Allí íbamos antes de que Nerea... —paró cuando su voz empezó a temblar.

Se pusieron en marcha con ritmos desiguales. Nau iba animando a Miles, que arrastraba sus pies y no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza.

Llegaron al punto de reunión y se sentaron en una roca para esperar junto a un arroyo. Nau ofreció algo de carne en salazón que llevaba en la pequeña bolsa de su cintura y aprovechó para llenar su cantimplora. La cita era a las cinco, pero aunque todavía esperaron más de una hora, Walt no apareció por ningún lado.

—Podríamos ir al poblado egipcio —sugirió Nau—. Ellos confían en mí. Tendríamos comida, cama, agua para bañarnos...

—¿Ese es tu plan? Por si no has caído en ello, la última vez que estuve con tus amigos me golpearon, ataron y expusieron como carnaza para el monstruo.

—Eso fue porque creían que erais peligrosos, ahora sería diferente.

—No, Nau, no iré. Ve tú si quieres, yo iré a... adonde sea, pero no allí. Quizá vuelva a la playa.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Además, no estás en las mejores condiciones para tomar una decisión.

Miles notó que Nau se impacientaba y su tono se había vuelto hostil de repente. Vio que estaba muy recta, con la daga demasiado cerca de su mano. Entonces lo entendió todo.

—¡Fuiste tú!

Nau se limitó a sonreír condescendiente, como si de algún modo agradeciera su perspicacia para no tener que disimular más. Entonces llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su daga para recordársela.

—Sí, yo maté a esa estúpida. ¿Tienes alguna queja?

Miles se quedó petrificado. Algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no era capaz de entender nada.

—¿Por qué? ¡No te hizo nada!

Nau sonrió con su sarcasmo más hiriente.

—No deberías hablar sin tener ni idea. No permitiré que tú, Walt o quien quiera que traigan sea un obstáculo para lo que quiere mi gente.

—¿Tu gente...? Una de las ventajas de ser solitario es que reconozco a mis iguales cuando los veo. ¿Acabas de llegar a la Isla y ya crees que esos egipcios son tu familia?

La mención a sus familiares hizo explotar a Nau, que sacó su daga con la velocidad de un tigre y la pegó a su cara llegando a cortarle.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! ¿Está claro? ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Ni idea! Me importa una mierda que seas solitario, si vuelves a abrir la boca para decir otra estupidez te corto la lengua, ¿has entendido? ¡A partir de ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!

Miles no tenía más opción que obedecerla y no pensaba contradecirla, pero ella parecía necesitar explicarse. Sin devolver la daga a su vaina volvió a sentarse mirándolo con una mezcla de amenaza y desprecio, haciendo sentir a Miles que tenía algo personal contra él.

—"Él, que nos protegerá a todos" —se burló Naunajté—. Ese protector al que servís nunca ha protegido nada que no fuera a sí mismo.

—¿Y si no sirves al Protector... sirves al monstruo?

—Eso se lo dejo a mi gente. Me trae sin cuidado si quieren adorar a ese humo como si fuera un dios. Yo solo me sirvo a mí misma.

Naunajté se levantó sin dejar de empuñar su daga de modo amenazante y se rio con malicia poniéndose a su espalda.

—Ya he comprobado que esa no tenía el papiro de Khuenatón, así que solo puedes tenerlo tú.

Deslizó la daga delante de su cuello y cuando su mano se disponía a rebanárselo Miles intentó rogar por su vida.

—No lo tengo yo, tienes que creerme —se atropelló presa del pánico—. Nerea lo escondió cerca de la biblioteca, me necesitas para encontrarlo.

—¿Entonces a qué esperas?

* * *

><p><strong>17 de abril de 2.011 - California<strong>

Después de hablar con Hugo en su restaurante, Naunajté pasó varias noches sin dormir. No se atrevía a marcar el número que figuraba en la tarjeta y se limitaba a mirarlo como si entre los dígitos fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta. Había pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo sobre la Isla y deseando llegar a ella que le daba miedo descubrir que estaba ante una pista falsa. No creía que pudiera encontrar fuerzas para volver a empezar, llegando a sentir que todo su destino era ese pedazo de cartón.

El número de teléfono no era lo único que figuraba en la tarjeta, también aparecía una dirección de California. Hotel Champollion, habitación 815. No sabía qué iba a encontrar allí, pero tampoco había nada que la retuviera, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de abandonar África. Voló hasta el aeropuerto internacional de San Diego y se dirigió a la dirección de la tarjeta para alquilar una habitación en la misma calle. Se sentó en la cama ante el teléfono de la mesilla y después de un par de horas de remordimientos, dudas y lamentos sintió que podía hacer la llamada.

—¿Quién es? —contestó Walt. El corazón de Nau duplicó su velocidad al oír su voz.

—¿Eres Walt? —preguntó con timidez—. Hugo me dio esta tarjeta. Me preguntó si quería hacer un viaje y dijo que te llamara.

—Naunajté Neith-Si. Te esperaba. ¿Tienes el papiro perforado?

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabes tú...?

—¿Aún lo tienes o no?

—Sí, sí, aún lo tengo. Pero no sé lo que es, no me dejaron ninguna explicación. Perdona, pero... ¿conocías a mi madre?

—No Nau, aunque conozco sus motivos. Tienes que traerme ese papiro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, te lo llevaré, pero tengo tantas preguntas... ¿tú sabes qué es el Inframundo?

—Habrá tiempo para explicártelo todo, Nau. Ahora limítate a traerme el papiro. Te espero en la dirección que aparece en la tarjeta.

Colgó el teléfono sin más explicaciones. A Nau no le gustaba el modo en que hablaba la gente que conocía la Isla, esos extraños que venían a casa de vez en cuando a hablar con su madre. Siempre guardando secretos, siempre contando medias verdades. Los odiaba, pero al fin había logrado agarrarse a algo. Se vistió sin perder un instante y salió corriendo hacia el hotel Champollion.

—Siento la interrupción, Nerea —se disculpó Walt cuando guardó su móvil—. Te decía que aún no sabemos quién irá en esta misión. Por eso, antes de decidir nada, debes saber algo. Todo el entrenamiento que recibiste y la información sobre la Isla que te dieron fue decidida por Jacob. Esto puede ser chocante para ti, pero ahora hay un nuevo hombre al cargo.

—Lo sé, el propio Jacob me lo contó.

—¿Jacob?

—Sí, hace tres años, poco después de ver a Ilana por última vez. Me dijo que estaba muerto, pero que confiaba en mí para que sirviera a su sucesor.

Walt quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver la tranquilidad con que Nerea asumía las cosas de la Isla. La mayoría tardaba años en aceptarlas aun viviendo allí, pero ella parecía haber nacido con fe en la Isla.

—Eso lo facilita todo —agradeció Walt—. La cuestión es que Jacob tenía su modo de hacer las cosas: era estricto y hacía que todos siguieran una serie de normas bastante claras. Estaban los que le seguían y los que no.

—¿Y cómo podría cambiar eso?

—Hugo es... más integrador. No divide todo en blanco o negro.

—¿Eso debería preocuparme?

—No. Solo tienes que tener en cuenta que quienes vamos en esta misión podemos no compartir tu mismo punto de vista sobre las cosas.

—Estoy preparada para lo que venga, Walt. Sabes mejor que nadie que sé de memoria todos los detalles del plan y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por la Isla.

—Parece que entender qué es el sacrificio es más difícil de lo que parece...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Da igual, cosas mías...

Naunajté interrumpió la conversación al tocar el timbre. Walt se disculpó de nuevo ante Nerea y se acercó en silencio a la puerta. Recogió el desgastado papiro que esperaba en el suelo y sonrió satisfecho al ver las perforaciones.

—¿Qué yace a la sombra de la estatua?

Nau sabía que había dos respuestas a esa pregunta, pero no dudó qué responder y utilizó el egipcio:

—Él, que nos iluminará a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 15:00 h. - Poblado egipcio<strong>

Walt fue llevado con los demás prisioneros a una oscura mazmorra. Construida en sólida piedra, su interior estaba tristemente iluminado por la escasa luz que se colaba por las rendijas del portón. No les dieron agua ni comida mientras duró el cautiverio, como si les interesara que estuvieran a punto de desfallecer. Algunos de los prisioneros conversaban en lenguas extrañas, y un par de veces se dirigieron a Walt tocándole para que respondiera. Al disculparse en inglés los demás no insistieron mucho para hacerse entender.

En esos momentos de soledad y angustia deseaban que los hubieran llevado allí para ser esclavos, porque las demás opciones que imaginaban eran mucho peores. Sin darles ningún tipo de indicación, los cautivos iban siendo llevados a algún sitio del que nadie regresaba. Los guardias aparecían dando voces, agarraban a uno mientras amenazaban al resto y volvían a atrancar la puerta cuando se lo llevaban ignorando insultos y pataleos.

Walt fue de los últimos en salir. No se resistió a sus captores y aun así lo llevaron a empujones a una sucia cabaña. Le obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre parcialmente reseca, atrapando sus manos y pies con unas argollas firmemente sujetas a la piedra del suelo. Se acercaron un par de hombres mirándolo fijamente, dos sacerdotes funerarios que llevaban pelucas sobre su cabeza afeitada y acompañaban sus faldas blancas con sendas pieles de leopardo.

Un zumbido en el aire atrajo la atención de Walt hacia arriba, donde vio que una espada colgaba sobre su cabeza, sostenida sólo por un fino cordel anudado a una viga que atravesaba la estancia. Una hoja semicircular oscilaba sobre el nudo, pasando una y otra vez a escasos milímetros de él. En cada uno de los extremos de su recorrido dos vivas hogueras permanecían encendidas, con lo que era obvio que la dilatación de la hoja haría que la espada cayese antes o después.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? —gritó olvidando que no podían entenderlo—. ¡No sé nada, no puedo aportaros nada!

Los sacerdotes se limitaban a mirarlo sin compasión, como quien observa las olas romper contra las rocas.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme, por favor! —gritó entre sollozos. Pensó que no había sido una buena idea viajar en el tiempo. Echó de menos a su padre y pensó que cuanto hizo no había sido tan importante. Deseó que pudiera volver a su tranquila vida anterior al Oceanic 815. Tal vez morir por esa espada era el sacrificio que le habían pedido, pero él no estaba ni mucho menos preparado.

Entonces oyó un sutil ruido de rasgadura y cerró los ojos deseando que la espada no lo atravesara. En esa fracción de segundo sintió algo similar a la fe; abandonada toda esperanza confió en que existiera alguna fuerza superior que lo protegiera.

Pasaron segundos de pánico y no ocurrió nada. Cuando Walt se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba vio que la espada estaba clavada en el punto más alto del techo, incrustada más de medio metro en la roca.

Los sacerdotes tenían la tez pálida y lo miraban con los ojos desencajados y la boca entreabierta. Uno de ellos recuperó algo de ánimo y gritó llamando a un superior que llegó corriendo a la estancia. Los sacerdotes se deshicieron en reverencias al recién llegado, que cubría su cuerpo con una oscura túnica y tenía una expresión que demostraba que Walt acababa de alegrarle el día. Serot solo dio una orden con su grave voz:

—Llevadlo al Mausoleo.


	4. Incidente AHMDG

**Capítulo 4: Incidente AH/MDG**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente, en Inframundo:<strong>

Meshkiac, antiguo Protector ya fallecido, explicó a Walt en un sueño que podía canalizar el poder de la Isla y que debería tomar una decisión. Asimismo, meses antes de viajar en el tiempo, Michael le contó que podría ayudarle a él y a muchos otros en su situación si entendía qué era el sacrificio.

En tiempos de los egipcios, Nem, la guerrera que interceptó al grupo, llevó a Walt ante Puabi, la mujer que en enero de 2.011 buscaba a Miles antes de ser asesinada. Ésta incluyó a Walt en un grupo de presos guiados por unos egipcios que conocían a Puabi por el nombre de Iseret.

Llevaron a los detenidos hasta un recinto en que les hicieron una prueba. Cuando Walt la superó canalizando el poder de la Isla para salvar su vida en el último momento, Serot ordenó que lo llevaran al Mausoleo.

Por su parte, Naunajté confesó a Miles que había matado a Nerea y lo amenazó para que la llevara hasta donde habían escondido el papiro con las últimas voluntades de Khuenatón.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 9:18 h. - Poblado egipcio<strong>

Amenemap era el líder de los egipcios en la Isla. Su cultura no admitía discrepancias con quien estaba al mando: todos le obedecían y lo reverenciaban, pero su vida repleta de lujos y placeres no llegaba a satisfacerlo y él no entendía bien por qué. Su rostro mostraba un constante gesto de insatisfacción y demasiadas arrugas le hacían parecer prematuramente envejecido sin que sus estanterías repletas de lociones pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Despertó sobresaltado por un sueño incómodo que no consiguió recordar. A su lado dormía en absoluta calma Nebet, su joven amante, desnuda y espectacular. Amenemap apartó en silencio su reposacabezas de madera y se sentó para mirar cómo dormía. Le maravillaba su respiración sosegada y regular. Ella era lo único que lo calmaba en su mundo miserable.

Esperó con paciencia hasta que Nebet se movió y entonces interrumpió su sueño tocando levemente su hombro.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó somnolienta.

Amenemap esperó a que se incorporara y se frotase los ojos.

—Nunca les importará lo que haga —se lamentó—. Nunca dejarán de medir mis logros comparándolos con los de Khuenatón.

—No tienes que llamarlo como ellos, le das demasiada importancia —lo consoló Nebet—. Antes de llegar aquí se llamaba Hamset, conocí a un pastor que se llamaba igual.

Amenemap estaba inmerso en su autoflagelación y no pareció oír sus palabras.

—No está bien que lo critique. No es correcto atacar a un muerto.

—Todos los faraones necesitan odiar a alguien que les ha precedido. Borrar los logros de antiguos señores es la cosa más natural.

—¿Me ves como un faraón?

—¿Tú no?

Amenemap nunca había imaginado que fuera tan importante a sus ojos. Se quedó un rato pensativo y después se levantó hacia su ropa. No quiso llamar a nadie para que le vistiera.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Nebet acariciándose los muslos de un modo más que insinuante.

—Tengo que hablar con Serot. Dijo que es importante.

Nebet suspiró decepcionada.

—A veces parece que eres tú quien rinde cuentas ante él.

—¡No vuelvas a ser tan insolente! —amenazó apretándole el cuello con su gran mano. Soltó antes de que ella se quejara—. Es solo... que Serot es importante. Sabe muchas cosas que nos pueden ayudar.

—Como cuando inventó el desagüe para invocar al humo o le construyó esa cámara bajo el Templo... ¿Eso nos ayuda?

—No entiendes nada —afirmó con desprecio—. Dijo que los terremotos de los últimos días anunciaban la llegada de una nueva era. Si la estatua hace lo que Serot ha prometido... Nada impedirá que mi dinastía gobierne la Isla hasta el final de los tiempos.

—¡Me aterra esa estatua! —se quejó Nebet—. ¿Puedes confiar en la diosa Tueris? Concubina de Seth, el señor de la tinieblas...

—Eso son cuentos para niños. ¿Por qué serás siempre tan desconfiada...? —sonrió relajado—. Eso será lo que me gusta tanto de ti.

Amenemap terminó de vestirse y abandonó sus aposentos dejándola volver a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de diciembre de 1.985 - Barracones Dharma<strong>

Horace salió al alba de casa, una rutina que cumplía diariamente desde hacía más de dos años. Su labor como matemático de Dharma no le exigía una gran dedicación, así que tenía tiempo para dedicarse a la actividad que más le motivaba.

Se dirigió hacia el norte con su furgoneta, conduciendo con cautela y tratando de no salirse de las rutas que la experiencia había marcado como más seguras. La valla sónica protegía a los miembros de Dharma del monstruo, pero fuera quedaban a su merced, además de que eran frecuentes los enfrentamientos con los Hostiles. La tregua parecía hacerse más endeble día a día, y cada pequeña fricción se convertía en un problema que él debía solucionar.

Horace detuvo su furgoneta cerca de la entrada a la biblioteca que construyeran los egipcios miles de años atrás. El acceso seguía realizándose a través del túnel vertical de piedra, pero ahora un portón con logo de Dharma impedía el acceso a los extraños.

Aunque era demasiado temprano para cualquiera, en la biblioteca ya había un trabajador absorto en los papiros. Habían montado allí un laboratorio con el mejor instrumental de la época.

—Buenos días, Zed —saludó Horace efusivamente. Cambió la cafetera de su colega por una recién preparada—. ¿Tenemos algo?

Zed vestía un mono reglamentario de Dharma con el logo de un escarabajo con las alas desplegadas. Tenía el pelo revuelto, necesitaba un afeitado y apestaba a sudor. Se giró mirándolo con un cigarro medio consumido colgando de sus labios y pensó que sería mejor que Horace lo viera por sí mismo.

Había pasado la noche como los diez años anteriores, recuperando restos quemados de papiros. Era una tarea complicada y desmotivadora con la que nunca conseguía más que piezas de un puzle que no sabía cómo encajar. Por suerte, su perseverancia había tenido recompensa y el informe de esa noche relataba un hallazgo importante.

Horace echó un vistazo y su cara pasó de la incertidumbre a la sorpresa y la euforia en menos de un segundo. El miembro de Dharma que Miles y Nerea encontraron guardando la biblioteca había escrito más de tres milenios atrás una lista con los documentos más importantes que sobrevivieron al incendio.

—¡Bien por nuestro viajero del tiempo! —gritó Horace brindando con una taza de café.

—Sí, es genial para nosotros —respondió Zed con cierta ironía—. Pero no creo que ese pobre tipo, fuera quien fuera, esperara morir ahí sentado. A este paso creo que voy a acabar igual.

—Tienes que ser un poco más positivo, y más ahora. ¡Fíjate! Había un papiro con las últimas intenciones de Khuenatón, ¡es perfecto!

—¿Perfecto? Sí, sería perfecto encontrarlo. Pero hemos catalogado todo lo que había aquí, ¿cuántas? ¿Unas cien veces? Y ese papiro no está.

—Eso ya lo sabía Jacob. Basta con buscarlo en el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 17:29 h.- Oeste de la Isla<strong>

Naunajté no se separaba de Miles ni un instante. Mantenía la atención sobre él como un perro de presa sin soltar un momento su afilada daga. Nau sabía que la biblioteca estaba a menos de dos horas de camino, por lo que gritaba una y otra vez a Miles para que se moviera deprisa. Éste se quejaba de cansancio y dolores difusos y trataba de distraerla hablando de cosas intrascendentes, sin conseguir encontrar la mínima oportunidad para escapar.

Llegaron a la zona en que Miles aseguró que Nerea había ocultado el papiro de Khuenatón, pero por más que lo intentó no encontró nada. Explicó que lo había enterrado dos pasos a la izquierda de un peculiar árbol con tronco retorcido, pero no hubo manera de distinguir cuál era; en aquella zona todos los árboles parecían clonados.

La noche llegó puntual, oscureciendo rápidamente el lugar. Entre las frondosas ramas y el cielo cargado de nubes no había estrella que iluminara lo más mínimo. Miles hizo ademán de parar pero Nau encendió una antorcha y le obligó a seguir buscando. La luz del fuego debía ser suficiente para encontrar el lugar, pero Miles lo intentó sin éxito un rato más y aseguró que era incapaz de orientarse.

—Nerea fue la que enterró el papiro, yo no me fijé muy bien —se excusó—. Lo mejor sería llegar a la biblioteca y volver hacia atrás por el camino que hicimos, así estoy seguro de que lo encontraría.

Naunajté estaba cansada de sus tonterías y temía que estuviera tramando algo, así que decidió que esperarían al amanecer para continuar la búsqueda. Miles no dijo una palabra más y se recostó para descansar. No tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido, completamente exhausto. Nau desconfiaba esperando que éste intentara algo en cualquier momento, por lo que no durmió y se mantuvo en la misma posición vigilante hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Miles se despertó agitado en mitad de la noche. Durante un buen rato fue feliz soñando con Nerea, hasta que vio a Naunajté acuchillarla del modo más despiadado. Al despertarse pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero la realidad lo sacudió al ver que Nau lo miraba como si fuera a cazarlo. Bostezó un par de veces y se puso de pie sin pedirle permiso.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Al arroyo, tengo sed. Tengo la lengua tan seca que podría encender una cerilla.

—No irás a ninguna parte. Túmbate y será mejor que descanses. En cuanto salga el primer rayo de sol no vas a parar de buscar.

—Si no bebo algo no voy a ser capaz de volver a dormirme —se quejó—. Deberías haber compartido un poco de tu cantimplora.

Nau estaba asqueada de permanecer despierta, pero sería aún peor tenerlo haciéndole compañía. También prefería reemprender la marcha por la mañana con la cantimplora llena, así que le indicó con un gesto que se pusiera en marcha.

Llegaron al río junto al que los egipcios habían establecido su poblado, aunque a esa altura del cauce había muchas más piedras que agua. Miles paseó por los incómodos cantos rodados y se arrodilló para beber sin ninguna prisa.

—Puedo leer tu pensamiento —aseguró Nau—. Estás mirando demasiado esas piedras. ¿Qué crees, que podrás coger alguna sin que te vea? ¿De verdad te atreverías a abrirme la cabeza con ella?

Miles se puso en pie y abrió sus manos tratando de calmar su creciente agresividad.

—¡Antes de que movieras un solo dedo podría ensartarte con esto como a un jabalí! —gritó como si no pudiera estar más ofendida.

De repente un potente sonido grave llegó de todas direcciones, al tiempo que el suelo volvía a temblar, esta vez con tanta violencia que casi cayeron al suelo. Las sacudidas produjeron que un árbol crujiera detrás de Nau, haciendo que se girara instintivamente. Miles no lo dudó un instante y echó a correr como un loco por el cauce, tan rápido que deseó que hubieran podido cronometrarlo.

Acertó que Nau no podría seguirle sobre semejantes piedras con las finas sandalias que usaba, así que ésta trató de acertarlo a distancia con su daga. Se tomó su tiempo y cerró un ojo para apuntar mejor; no tenía más que una oportunidad y además de que todo seguía temblando, Miles corría dando tumbos impredecibles de uno a otro lado. Disparó hacia el punto donde calculó que estaría, pero en el último instante éste dio un quiebro y la daga pasó de largo. Miles gritó de emoción sin dejar de correr mientras Nau maldecía lanzándole piedras sin la fuerza suficiente.

El movimiento sísmico llegó a su fin y Miles continuó su avance como si lo persiguiera un ejército. Intentó seguir en línea recta, temiendo que Nau supiera orientarse mejor que él y lo sorprendiera apareciendo por delante. Se cansó mucho antes de lo que habría deseado, y aunque intentó seguir avanzando empezó a marearse e incluso tuvo algunas arcadas. El miedo lo motivaba mucho más que su malestar, por lo que continuó con pasos tambaleantes hasta llegar al auténtico lugar en que Nerea había ocultado el papiro. Estaba enterrado junto a una roca característica, en una zona que conocía a la perfección.

Después de un buen rato de miedo y oscuridad se sintió totalmente perdido. Apenas distinguía detalles de lo que tenía más cerca y en el silencio hasta el ruido más nimio parecía la amenaza más seria. Anduvo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenso ante la expectativa de ser cazado. En un momento en que solo deseaba que su final fuera rápido, sintió un tacto extraño bajo sus pies y se percató de que acababa de cruzar un círculo de ceniza. Recordaba haberlos visto en el Templo, y aunque no supo si sería obra de amigos o enemigos optó por quedarse en el interior.

Se giró una última vez para asegurarse de que Nau no lo seguía y cuando se disponía a seguir su camino se dio cuenta de que una cabaña había aparecido frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de diciembre de 1985 - El Bastón<strong>

El día de Horace prometía ser intenso. No había llegado a los barracones cuando una llamada urgente a su walkie-talkie le hizo poner rumbo a El Bastón.

Thomas Mittelwerk trabajaba fuera de la Isla para la Fundación Hanso, hasta que lo reclutaron para la Iniciativa Dharma poniéndolo a cargo de la investigación médica. Mantenía una disciplina casi militar en la estación y siempre solía haber bastante personal por allí, pero esa mañana solo quedaba Thomas en El Bastón.

—Ya sabes lo que yo investigo aquí —aseguró Mittelwerk con nerviosismo en cuanto Horace se bajó de la furgoneta—. Siempre he dicho que los problemas con los embarazos son la consecuencia, no la causa, que teníamos que tener un punto de vista más amplio. Todo está relacionado con la enfermedad.

—Sí, me lo has contado unas cuantas veces, sí.

—Ya hemos visto en los experimentos que los conejos y los monos rhesus se infectan durante el embarazo y que la enfermedad afecta a madre e hijo. Según como sea la gestación, unos mueren y otros sobreviven, pero los que salen adelante tienen el riesgo de tener cambios severos en su personalidad. Siempre hemos asumido que era por culpa del electromagnetismo, pero solo porque no hemos identificado el agente responsable. Lo más curioso es que no hemos observado patrones anormales de funcionamiento neuronal, y...

—No te vayas por las ramas. ¿Entonces has encontrado el factor desencadenante?

—No. Pero he conseguido revertir el proceso.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer estaba probando una de esas series de sueros que recibimos. Era otra más entre tantos envíos de suero y ya habíamos visto que no tenía efecto, pero de repente, sin hacer nada especial, ha comenzado a funcionar.

—¿De repente?

—Obsérvalo tú mismo.

Thomas encendió un aparato de vídeo beta. La grabación mostraba a un conejo atacando repetidamente a varios compañeros de jaula que no se defendían ni lo provocaban de ningún modo. Después lo separaban del resto tras unos barrotes y el conejo seguía lanzándose insistentemente contra ellos, sin importarle los golpes ni la sangre que caía de las brechas de su frente.

—La enfermedad lo ha infectado por completo, ¿no? —aclaró Thomas—. Pues mira ahora.

Él mismo inyectaba en el conejo un vial de suero CR 4-81516-23 42.

Después de un corto momento de letargo, los barrotes fueron retirados y el conejo volvió a compartir unas bayas con sus compañeros sin que quedara en él ni rastro de furia.

—¿Qué hiciste a esos sueros? —exclamó Horace. No podía creerse lo que veía.

—¡Nada! Los tengo en temperatura controlada, no he tocado más que las muestras de las pruebas.

—Es... ¡magnífico! ¡Esto es más que un salto cualitativo!

—Eso parece, pero tengo mis dudas, Horace. Si estos sueros continúan cambiando sin que sepamos por qué no valdrían para nada. Aunque los pacientes consiguieran sobrevivir, los efectos sobre su personalidad podrían ser catastróficos. No entiendo qué ha pasado, es como si... alguna fuerza los hubiera activado.

—Tienes razón... Hay que averiguar qué ha cambiado antes de hacer nada.

Como si se hubiera activado con su voz, el ordenador de la estación mostró un mensaje que Radzinsky enviaba desde El Cisne. Las computadoras de diagnóstico habían detectado una anomalía que señalaban con el código AH/MDG.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Mittelwerk.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Es un código de la Fundación Hanso, Alvar Hanso comenzaba todas las claves con sus iniciales. Este código significa "magma derived growth".

—¿Un crecimiento... de la actividad volcánica de la Isla?

—Me temo que sí. Debo ver a Pierre Chang.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 5:53 h. - Oeste de la Isla<strong>

La cabaña era una rudimentaria construcción de ladrillos de adobe, bastante más primitiva que la de Jacob. La endeble puerta estaba formada por un conjunto de listones irregulares de madera, cuyas rendijas permitían ver el interior. Miles curioseó antes de entrar, descubriendo una austera habitación salpicada de tinajas y escasos utensilios de cerámica y vidrio. No había nadie dentro.

—Está abierta —aseguró una mujer desde el interior.

Miles se sorprendió y empujó temeroso la puerta, descubriendo que Puabi lo esperaba resplandeciendo de un modo casi místico. Vestía un luminoso kaunakes de lana blanca, una larga prenda plisada con un tirante que cruzaba sobre un pecho dejando al aire el otro.

—¡Eres Puabi! —exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio—. Yo te vi... Bueno, en tu futuro. Creo.

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme.

—No sé si tantas... Hablas inglés, pero yo también, así que no es tan raro. Te vi ayer, o anteayer... en 2.011. Estabas muerta, te habían asesinado. ¿Sabes por qué me buscabas?

—Como puedes comprobar aún no he vivido eso, Miles. Sí puedo adivinar que sería necesario para que volvieras a la Isla.

Miles iba a contradecirla, pero luego entendió que la incomprensión que sintió al verla morir pensando en él había sido el motivo por el que se había ido conduciendo con su coche. Volviendo desde sus recuerdos creyó oír un ruido, como si alguien arañara una madera, pero Puabi no pareció oírlo. Transmitía serenidad con su cálida mirada.

—Lo estás pasando muy mal por ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Conocías a Nerea?

—No personalmente. Digamos que nos unen intereses comunes.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? ¿Estás con los egipcios o vas contra ellos?

—Ambas cosas —respondió con tono enigmático—. Si no tienes más preguntas, ya puedes darme el papiro que Nerea te confió.

Miles dudó. Nerea no le había contado cuál era su plan, aunque reconoció que no conocía a Puabi menos que a cualquiera de los otros y su respuesta no tenía sentido si hubiera querido convencerle de que sus intenciones eran limpias. Además había tenido la delicadeza de no amenazar con matarlo. Volvió a oír una especie de quejido ahogado, pero no le hizo caso y se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

—Aquí está. Un poco doblado pero se puede entender.

—No puedo leerlo —aseguró Puabi.

—¿No? Hablabas en egipcio cuando nos entregaste al monstruo, Iseret.

—La mayoría de los egipcios no sabe leer ni escribir, Miles. Aunque ése no es el problema. Todo lo que se encuentra en la biblioteca fue vetado para algunos.

—Y por eso la quemasteis.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. A veces un líder tiene que tomar decisiones que son difíciles de entender.

—¿Entonces qué podemos hacer para saber lo que pone?

—Alguien que no quiera tendrá que ayudarme.

Miles no entendió a qué se refería hasta que Puabi abrió una trampilla del suelo mostrando una chica egipcia que estaba atada y amordazada, encajada incómodamente en un hueco mínimo. Miles sintió una gran pena por ella, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Puabi pidió a Miles que la sacara de allí y le enseñó el papiro antes de quitarle la mordaza. Ella lo leyó en silencio tratando de que las ataduras no le hicieran perder el equilibrio.

—¡En voz alta! —ordenó Puabi en egipcio.

—No puedo, dama Iseret... —se disculpó la chica—. Ahora vistes como nuestros enemigos...

Puabi no dijo más y se limitó a abrir delante de sus ojos una tinaja. Recogió del suelo lo que parecía ser un fémur y lo metió en el recipiente. Cuando lo sacó en un par de segundos, medio hueso había desaparecido. Puabi balanceó la tinaja como si la fuera a vaciar sobre su cara y la chica empezó a gritar todo lo que ponía en el papiro. Cuando terminó se echó a llorar impotente, incapaz de mover manos ni pies.

—Muy persuasiva —aseguró Miles con sentimientos divididos.

—Ahora Walt ya tiene lo que necesita.

—Déjame adivinar: me toca ir a buscarlo.

—No, Miles, ahora te sería imposible llegar a él. La Isla le dirá en un sueño lo que debe hacer. Tú debes marcharte sin perder más tiempo.

—¿Adónde? Todo está lleno de egipcios armados y seguramente estarán buscándome. Eso por no hablar de Nau la psicópata.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar desde aquí a La Orquídea?

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—¿Cómo sé hablar inglés?

—Touché.

—Sigue el camino hacia La Orquídea, la ruta por la que ibas con la furgoneta en los setenta. Ahora no existe ningún camino, pero está cerca; si consigues mantenerte orientado estarás a salvo.

—¿No tienes un arma por ahí?

—No, pero tengo confianza en ti.

Miles se fue de la cabaña dejando allí a Puabi y a la chica atada, que en ningún momento dejó de llorar amargamente. Decidió que sería mejor no pensar demasiado en todo aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de diciembre de 1.985 - El Cisne<strong>

Pierre Chang quedó tan preocupado por la llamada de Horace que salió de inmediato hacia El Cisne abandonando sus experimentos en La Orquídea. Se cruzó con el líder de Dharma por el camino y se subió en su furgoneta, en la que éste se esforzó por ponerle al día con todos los detalles. Horace mostró preocupación por la coincidencia de tantos sucesos infrecuentes y Chang no encontró el modo de ser optimista.

No tuvieron que discutir para ponerse de acuerdo en que sería mejor que Horace no entrara al Cisne. Entre él y Radzinsky había demasiados problemas sin resolver. Chang se dirigió a la entrada principal y golpeó la puerta con insistencia hasta que Stuart la abrió.

—¿Has comprobado los resultados? —interrogó Pierre sin detenerse en formalidades.

—Llevo haciéndolo toda la mañana —aseguró agriamente.

Chang no llegó a creérselo hasta que comprobó él mismo los registros de las computadoras.

—¿Lo crees ahora? La actividad electromagnética se está disparando, está fuera de control.

—No perdamos la calma. Ya hemos pasado por momentos así. Sabes tan bien como yo que estas emergencias saben tratarse desde tiempos de los egipcios. Después del Incidente cooperamos para establecer el Protocolo y ha funcionado hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

—Claro, también se suponía que dos hombres nuevos entrarían como relevo cada 540 días y soy yo el que lo tiene que hacer todo.

—Eso fue tu culpa, Stuart, echaste a patadas a los dos últimos.

—¡Eran unos incompetentes! ¡No puedes dejar algo así en manos de cualquiera!

—Está bien, tranquilízate. Eso no es lo que importa. Ahora debes confiar en mí. La mayoría de este tipo de subidas se debe a las fluctuaciones normales de la actividad volcánica de la Isla, puede no ser más que una falsa alarma.

—Eso espero, doctor Chang, porque si la subida de la actividad es real... En el Incidente pudimos utilizar a nuestro favor lo que Zed sacó de esos papiros, pero ahora no tendremos oportunidad. Hagamos lo que hagamos todo dependerá de lo que haya ocurrido en los anteriores crecimientos. Si entonces se liberó energía suficiente, ahora la Isla se salvará; si no... Tú mismo hiciste las predicciones con las ecuaciones de Daniel Faraday.

—No estoy seguro... Quizá Faraday no supiera de lo que hablaba.

—Lo dudo mucho, ese chico nos sacaba treinta años. Alea iacta est.

—Quizá la suerte esté echada, Stuart, pero aún podemos prever los daños. Si la progresión de la actividad continúa, todos los sistemas de la Isla empezarán a fallar.

—¿Incluido Cerberus?

—Especialmente Cerberus. Su cuerpo de humo depende del electromagnetismo. Tenemos que actuar, y tenemos que actuar ya. Hay que poner a salvo a tanta gente como podamos.

—Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me quedo en El Cisne. Alguien tiene que pulsar el botón.

El doctor Chang sabía que nadie era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, y menos cuando llevaba razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1, 21:12 h. - Mausoleo<strong>

Walt fue llevado en un carro junto al único de los presos que también había superado la prueba. Le intrigó saber si había mostrado los mismos poderes que él o si sabía para qué estaban allí, pero no mostró la menor intención de comunicarse cuando le preguntó.

Una vez llegaron al extremo sur de la Isla, los dos especiales fueron guiados por el Mausoleo con los ojos tapados, hasta que unos guardias les ataron del cuello a unas argollas de la pared y les quitaron las vendas.

Se encontraron en un amplia estancia perfectamente cúbica, con el suelo y las paredes perforados por centenares de orificios repartidos regularmente. El resto de la estancia estaba totalmente vacío, salvo unos enormes estanques de piedra unidos por canales a las únicas aberturas del techo. Éste estaba decorado con interminables series de jeroglíficos que se alternaban con representaciones de dioses y grandes señores. De entre todas las escenas una atrajo la atención de Walt: el toro Apis cargaba con un féretro guiándolo hacia Osiris, el dios de los muertos, pero Apis no avanzaba por sí mismo, sino que tiraban de él dos jóvenes, uno de piel muy negra y otro menos oscuro. Walt intentó convencerse de que no podía ser el protagonista de aquella escena y logró dormirse a duras penas después de varias horas de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Cuando estaba próximo el amanecer, tuvo un sueño especialmente vívido en que la propia Puabi le dio la información que necesitaba. Supo qué tenía que hacer y en ese instante despertó sobresaltado cuando un nuevo temblor sacudió el Mausoleo. Se sintió confundido por la situación y aún le extrañó más un penetrante olor que venía de debajo de su nariz. Notó que tenía un ungüento sobre su labio y quiso quitárselo, pero vio que era lo que le impedía inhalar un extraño vapor que impregnaba el ambiente. El otro preso había caído inconsciente en una postura retorcida, y a diferencia de Walt, su cadena seguía firmemente unida a la pared.

Salió por la puerta aprovechando que alguien la había abierto y pasó por encima de dos guardias que habían caído uno sobre el otro. Atravesó otros dos pasillos en los que vio a más egipcios desmayados, hasta que encontró a Nem, la amiga de Puabi, haciéndole gestos desde la entrada del Mausoleo. Parecía que aparte de cocinar un gran pescado estaba sobrada de habilidades.

El sueño dejaba claro lo que Walt debía hacer, así que se orientó desde la entrada y avanzó por un camino diferente, recorriendo las hermosas galerías que había visto en su sueño. Llegó enseguida a una pequeña sala cuyas paredes también estaban perforadas y parecía cumplir las funciones de tumba. Dentro descansaban ocho sarcófagos, cada uno con una caja de madera tallada al lado, como era norma entre la nobleza egipcia.

La pared estaba decorada con un mosaico compuesto de losetas con un jeroglífico distinto en cada una. Walt encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba, gracias a que en el sueño había estado en esa misma situación. Pulsó con la mano izquierda el jeroglífico de una barca en el agua, con la derecha un búho y con el pie el símbolo de una placenta. Al hacerlo, un mecanismo se liberó con un golpe seco, permitiendo a Walt empujar la pared para llegar a la habitación en que se ocultaba el sarcófago de Khuenatón.

Abrió el cofre de madera que estaba al lado del féretro y encontró los cuatro recipientes en que habían depositado los órganos vitales del líder antes de momificarlo. Los cuatro canopes eran lisos y se diferenciaban por sus tapas, cada una de las cuales representaba una cabeza de distintas especies. Walt escogió el recipiente con cabeza humana y con cuidado de que no se abriera se dirigió por fin a la salida. Ya creía que todo saldría bien, pero antes de poder huir encontró a Serot cortándole el paso. No tenía ningún ungüento bajo la nariz, pese a lo que parecía ser inmune al vapor.

—No puedo reprocharte que intentes escapar —se explicó Serot en perfecto inglés—. Aunque no tendrías que robar lo que no es tuyo.

Walt temió que aparecieran más guardias y ocultó tras su espalda el canope. Serot tenía constitución débil, pero aunque Walt era mucho más alto y corpulento no mostró el menor temor y avanzó hacia él con pasos decididos.

—No hay duda de que eres especial —afirmó Serot parándose frente a él—. ¿Pero cómo de especial?

—Lo suficiente para saber que tú eres el monstruo de humo.

Serot no se sorprendió ante su respuesta. Tal vez fingiera, pero resultaba aterradora su apariencia de saberlo todo de antemano.

—Sabes muchas cosas. ¿Y sabiendo quién soy no te doy miedo?

—Soy de un tiempo en que ya estás muerto. Si quieres puedes leer mi mente y comprobar que digo la verdad.

—¿Y en ese tiempo tuyo supiste que no me daba tiempo a matarte? —ironizó.

Walt no respondió y se limitó a proteger el canope con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué escondes ahí?

—¿No lo ves? Una urna funeraria.

—Ya veo. ¿Y para qué necesitas los restos de alguien?

—Tú ya deberías saberlo.

La respuesta altiva sacó de quicio a Serot, que se lanzó a él sacando de su túnica una espada curva de bronce. Sin que Walt tuviera tiempo para moverse, Serot lanzó un diestro ataque hacia su corazón y la hoja del jepesh atravesó su cuerpo sin hacer la menor mella en él.

Serot maldijo mil veces, bramando de rabia por haberlo engañado proyectando su imagen. Adoptó de inmediato su forma de humo y se lanzó a la selva a buscar a Walt, jurando que lo mataría la próxima vez que lo tuviera delante.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de diciembre de 1.985 - El Bastón<strong>

Horace y Chang se dirigieron en la furgoneta hacia el norte. Pierre condujo mientras Horace usaba su radio para transmitir a La Llama la orden de evacuación de todo el personal no imprescindible. No dio explicaciones, pero repitió la orden hasta que le confirmaron que obedecerían. No podía asegurar que fuera a ocurrir nada pero era de los que preferían evitar riesgos innecesarios.

—Tendremos que desviarnos hasta El Bastón —indicó Horace—. Por ahí.

—¿Es necesario?

—Es prioritario llevar a Thomas a un lugar seguro.

—Nunca me fie de ese Mittelwerk. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea doctor.

—Tal vez no lo sea, pero acaba de lograr un suero que funciona y debemos protegerlo. Si logramos salvarlo no podrá volver a reclamar a nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada. Ya hemos llegado.

Les llamó la atención de inmediato que la puerta de la estación estuviera abierta. Thomas era tan obsesivo con ese tema como con el orden escrupuloso de su instrumental. Entendieron la situación cuando un aullido del monstruo resonó en el interior de El Bastón.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada por él —aseguró Chang—. Debemos marcharnos.

Horace no tuvo motivos para no estar de acuerdo y Pierre aceleró alejándose de la estación.

—Thomas conoce bien los protocolos de evacuación —explicó Horace—. Tendría que haber tenido tiempo para usar la escotilla de escape.

—¿De qué le habría servido? Esos conductos llevan años inactivos, todos fueron destruidos por el Incidente.

—Así es. La buena noticia es que yo supervisé los trabajos de revisión. La vía de escape de El Bastón resultó inundada, se abrió una gran grieta comunicándola con un manantial subterráneo. Thomas podría haber llegado hasta el agua, sumergirse y con un poco de suerte encontrar alguna bolsa de aire.

—¿Y sabes dónde podría haber salido?

—Eso espero.

Horace siguió conduciendo hasta detenerse a cincuenta metros de una pared de roca cubierta por enredaderas que colgaban.

—Abriré una vía —aseguró convencido.

—¿Cómo?

—Con esto —dijo retirando una manta para que viera una caja de dinamita.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Llevas todo el día dando vueltas con eso?

—¡Me llama loco el que se pasa las horas muertas oyendo música country! Confía en mí, Pierre, la he usado hasta borracho y nunca ha habido ningún problema.

Horace cogió varios cartuchos de la caja y se acercó para ponerlos en una grieta.

—Aquí irán bien, habrá mecha suficiente. No hace falta que te acerques.

Acercarse era lo último que se le habría ocurrido a Chang. Horace encendió la mecha y echó a correr hacia la furgoneta. Calculó muy mal el tiempo que tenía, porque la terrible explosión lo sorprendió a medio camino lanzándolo varios metros por el aire. Éste se levantó con algunos rasguños y barro en la cara y se carcajeó como si fuera lo más divertido que había vivido.

La dinamita causó el efecto esperado y una gran grieta en la pared hizo que el agua del manantial empezara a surgir, debilitando la roca hasta que todo se derrumbó. Surgieron miles de litros de agua, barro, ramas y Thomas Mittelwerk, que había tenido la feliz idea de atarse a la cintura un maletín impermeable con los viales de suero activado.

—Si llego a saberlo me quedo con Cerberus —aseguró Mittelwerk cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 8:42 h. - Poblado egipcio<strong>

Naunajté regresó alicaída al poblado. Tendría que dar explicaciones a Serot, lo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Se había convencido por el camino de que no era un trámite tan importante; al fin y al cabo no le debía ningún respeto, no era más que el científico. Mientras su colgante de las tres moscas hiciese que Amenemap la viera como una protegida no tendría nada que temer.

Avanzó por la calle principal, siendo adelantada por unos guerreros que llevaban encadenada a Nem. La servidora de Puabi miró a Nau con una sonrisa que únicamente se tiene cuando se han cumplido todos los objetivos de la vida. Ambas sabían que el castigo por traicionar a Amenemap era la muerte, pero eso no borraba su mueca de victoria.

Naunajté entró en la residencia del científico tras tocar la puerta con bastante inseguridad. Sin mucha pena explicó a Serot que Miles había escapado y que no había encontrado el papiro, pero éste reaccionó como si lo supiera de antemano.

—¿Qué quiere hacer Walt? —gruñó más impaciente que contrariado.

—No lo sé —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Se puede ser más inútil? Nerea o Miles eran peones al lado de Walt, encontrarlo a él era lo importante.

—Si eso era lo que querías, haberlo dejado más claro. Como casi no te referiste a él me imaginé que lo reservabas para ti.

El desgastado rostro de Serot no podía estar más contrariado.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes de Walt. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Ni lo conozco ni sé lo que pretende, Serot, se reservó bien su plan. Solo sé que es... muy especial.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, estúpida! ¿Dónde está ahora?

—No tengo ni idea. Según comentó, alguien de dentro tenía que averiguar cuál era la mejor ruta para llegar a su destino. Es un infiltrado que puede moverse libremente por la Isla, así podrá dar el recado a Walt. No sé cómo lo hará, pero sé que para evitar riesgos no va a reunirse con él. Walt lo tiene todo muy bien pensado.

—¿Y quién es ese infiltrado?

Nau no tuvo claro que debiera contestar. La suerte de Walt no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, pero tampoco le agradaba ayudar a Serot.

—¿Quién es? —amenazó blandiendo su jepesh de bronce.

—Nebet —explicó al fin—. La concubina de Amenemap. No sé lo que pretendes, Serot, pero tienes que contar con que nunca podrás conocer esa ruta. Nebet es intocable.

—Supongo que llevas razón —admitió guardando su espada—. Ahora no me importa Nebet, me preocupa más ese que sabe lo que piensan los muertos. Quiero que traigas aquí a Miles antes del mediodía.

—No.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que no, Serot. Tú y yo hemos terminado. No voy a hacer nada más de lo que me pidas.

—Teníamos un acuerdo, Naunajté. Creí que querías saber lo que era el Inframundo.

—Y quiero saberlo. Pero no soy tan tonta como para creer que me contarás algo. Tendrás que buscar a otro a quien manipular.

—Eres valiente, pero no muy lista, Naunajté. Sí te contaré algo. Todos tus familiares están muertos, se suicidaron, ¿verdad? Pues ése no es el camino. Han muerto para nada, así no se llega al Inframundo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eso es mentira!

—Sin duda es mejor que pienses así. Lo contrario sería una tragedia.

* * *

><p><strong>12 de diciembre de 1.985 - Muelle Pala Ferry<strong>

Thomas Mittelwerk fue fuertemente escoltado hasta el muelle junto a todo un séquito de personal de Dharma. No podían creerse que el monstruo no los hubiera asaltado por el camino.

—Sé que esperabas que te ayudara, Horace —se lamentó Chang—. Siento que no pueda hacer nada más.

—Tienes que tener un poco de fe. Lo que pase ahora dependerá de lo que ocurrió durante el anterior crecimiento, ¿me equivoco?

—Exacto, Horace, eso es lo que dejaban claro las fórmulas de Daniel Faraday. Y lo que pasó pasó, ya no podemos impedir lo que vaya a ocurrir.

—Eso es cierto. Pero aún puedes asegurarte de que en el anterior crecimiento se haga lo que es debido, tú sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Esa opción iluminó la cara de Chang. No se le había ocurrido, pero era sencillamente lógico.

—¿Os referís a viajar en el tiempo moviendo la rueda? —inquirió Mittelwerk.

—No —negó rotundamente Chang—. En las pruebas que hicimos con los osos polares los resultados fueron incontrolables.

—Hay que usar la cámara de La Orquídea —dijo Horace con optimismo.

—Pero solo ha funcionado con conejos y con periodos de tiempo minúsculos —aseguró Mittelwerk—. ¿Qué nos asegura que una persona...?

—El crecimiento de la actividad —explicó Chang—. La energía que se está acumulando en la Isla aportará a la cámara la luz suficiente.

—Me consuela saber que todo queda en buenas manos —aseguró Mittelwerk—. Por otra parte no puedo decir que me duela largarme de esta maldita Isla.

Se despidió de ambos deseándoles buena suerte y se dirigió al submarino con el resto de la gente. Los dos que quedaron en tierra esperaron envueltos en una cierta inquietud, observando en silencio hasta que el submarino se sumergió.

—Tendrás que monitorizar desde la Orquídea que todo vaya bien —pidió Chang—. Si no surge ningún problema, tendrás que darte prisa y enviar a alguien para que haga el listado de documentos de la biblioteca.

—No creo que sea fácil encontrar voluntarios —se quejó Horace.

—Pídeselo a Zed. No ha querido marcharse, así que no tendrá nada importante allí fuera. Además, está tan obsesionado con los egipcios que le encantará morir con una auténtica maza real en sus manos.

—Así será. Entonces, nuestro destino está escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 8:47 h. - Altiplano oeste<strong>

Gracias a la luz del día, Miles pudo seguir con más comodidad la ruta hacia La Orquídea. Temía que Nau surgiera de la jungla en cualquier momento, pero Puabi acertó que no tendría encuentros indeseados mientras no se desviara.

—¡No sigas! —gritó una voz conocida a su espalda—. ¡Debes alejarte de aquí!

Miles se giró en la penumbra y descubrió a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

—¿Papá?

* * *

><p>Nau ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo. Si Serot la hubiera matado le habría ahorrado trabajo, pero la había dejado marchar. Ni eso había hecho por ella.<p>

Vagó por la selva hacia las despobladas tierras del norte, dando torpes y pesados pasos sumida en la oscuridad. Podría haberse lamentado o dedicarse a pensar en su familia, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo recordándolos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro en que las altas hierbas se mecían al viento. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y echándose a llorar, empuñó su daga apuntando hacia su estómago.

Llegaron a su mente recuerdos de su madre, todos los pequeños detalles que la hacían especial. Sus aficiones, sus manías. Sus expresiones, enfados, aciertos y errores; todos encadenados dentro de su cabeza haciendo salir más y más lágrimas.

Contuvo la respiración dispuesta a acabar con todo, y cuando sus manos se tensaron para hundir la hoja de sílex, unos brazos femeninos tiraron lejos la daga y se aferraron a su cuello interrumpiendo el paso de sangre por sus carótidas. Por más que se sacudió, Nau no consiguió zafarse de la certera llave. Intentó soltar las manos que la estrangulaban, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes. Rindiéndose, pasó a sentir calor en la cabeza seguido de presión en la sien y en pocos segundos quedó inconsciente.

Nerea la dejó caer al suelo mirándola con fría lástima. Llevaba suelta su melena y el Sol se le reflejaba en las gafas ocultando sus brillantes ojos.


	5. Cénit

**Capítulo 5 - Cénit**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente, en Inframundo:<strong>

Aprovechando que un nuevo temblor sacudía la Isla, Miles logró escapar de Nau. Recuperó el papiro con las últimas voluntades de Khuenatón y llegó a la cabaña de Puabi, actual Protectora.

Preso en el Mausoleo, Walt recibió instrucciones y fue ayudado por Nem a encontrar el sarcófago de Khuenatón. Serot lo interceptó e intentó matarlo, descubriendo que Walt lo había engañado proyectando una imagen falsa. De ese modo, Walt logró escapar llevándose parte de los restos de Khuenatón.

Por su parte, Pierre Chang detectó en 1.985 una anomalía causada por la actividad volcánica de la Isla. Consciente de que solo se salvarían de la destrucción en función de lo que hubiera ocurrido en la última crecida de la actividad, viajó en el tiempo hasta ese momento, encontrándose a su hijo Miles en la época de los egipcios.

Nau explicó a Serot que había perdido a Miles y que Nebet, concubina de Amenemap, debía guiar a Walt hacia su objetivo, tras lo que se negó a seguir más instrucciones. Serot le aseguró que toda su familia había muerto en balde, porque suicidarse no era el modo de llegar al Inframundo. Destrozada, Nau intentó quitarse la vida, lo que Nerea impidió en el último momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 9:32 h. - Valle Norte<strong>

El cuerpo de Naunajté yacía entre las altas hierbas. Nerea no tenía intención de perder un segundo y echó mano de su mochila para coger una pistola de vacunación. Cargó en ella un vial de suero CR 4-81516-23 42, uno de los pocos activados que aún existían, y disparó directamente en el cuello de Nau. Esperó pacientemente y en menos de medio minuto Naunajté despertó envuelta en confusión. Sus ojos empezaron a mirar de modo diferente, distinguiéndose en ellos una cierta compasión.

—¿Nerea...? ¡Estás viva!

—No gracias a ti —respondió con su tono más cortante.

Nau no supo cómo pedir disculpas y prefirió no intentarlo.

—¿Por qué te has salvado? Es decir, el humo se llevó tu cadáver, yo estaba allí.

—Unos amigos lo interceptaron, saben cómo enfrentarse a él. No sé qué ocurrió después, pero desperté recuperada en el Templo.

—¿Unos amigos? El Templo está controlado por hombres de Amenemap.

—Ya no. Los sumerios han despertado.

Nau no supo cómo tomarse la noticia. Se sentía mareada y confusa y esperó antes de volver a ponerse en pie.

—Todos mis recuerdos son difusos, pienso en el último día y es como... como si no fuera yo. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Bendita ignorancia —se burló—. Aceptaste una oferta de Serot, así pasaste a pertenecerle.

—¿Quieres decir que Serot es...? —No terminó la conclusión evidente. Ya se sentía demasiado estúpida—. ¿Y por qué me has salvado? Sabes que no habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

—Estamos del mismo lado aunque hasta ahora no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Ya no quiero estar en ningún lado, Nerea... Mi familia, toda mi familia ha muerto. Serot me dijo que no podían llegar al Inframundo, que habían muerto para nada.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ya no creo nada. No sé si Serot mintió o no, solo quería... ir con ellos o acabar con todo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no podrías ir con ellos. Serot te dijo la verdad: no es así como se llega al Inframundo. He visto lo que están montando los egipcios, si el modo de acceder fuera tan sencillo como quitarse la vida no lo habrían hecho así.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto y me curas? ¿Es que pretendes redimirme?

—¿Es tan mal plan? Siempre estás a tiempo de elegir un nuevo camino.

—Toda mi familia ha desaparecido para siempre, ya no me quedan fuerzas para elegir.

—Sé lo que es quedarse sola, Nau. Durante mucho tiempo no verás la luz al final del túnel, pero llegará el día en que puedas recuperar tu vida.

—Ahora mismo eso no es un consuelo... ¿De qué me serviría seguir viviendo?

—Podríamos descubrir cuál es el plan de Serot e impedirlo.

Nau reconocía que sus familiares eran responsables de lo que habían hecho, pero en el fondo sabía que la fe de los egipcios en el monstruo de humo era la causa de todo. Recogió su daga, la dejó caer a los pies de Nerea y juró que la seguiría a donde fuera. Ésta tenía claro su destino y se puso en marcha de inmediato.

—Sé que quieres seguir adelante con lo planeado, pero no es seguro —aseguró Nau—. La ruta de Walt está comprometida, le dije a Serot que Nebet estaba de nuestro lado. Podría encontrar el modo de presionarla.

—No te preocupes por Walt, sabrá cuidar de sí mismo. Ahora tenemos que movernos.

Nerea apartó unos helechos y enseñó el todoterreno en que habían llegado a la Isla. Por su cara de asombro era evidente que Nau lo había dado por perdido.

—Ha sido fácil hacerlo funcionar —fardó Nerea—. ¿Te doy una vuelta?

* * *

><p><strong>2.316 a. C. - Río Nilo<strong>

Una nave egipcia seguía el curso del Nilo hacia Guiza, la ciudad que todos conocían como la Necrópolis desde que los últimos faraones habían decidido construir allí sus tumbas en forma de pirámide. A bordo viajaban tres decenas de guerreros, armados y equipados para la larga travesía que les esperaba. Planeaban desembarcar esa misma noche y deberían comenzar la marcha hacia el este, un largo y peligroso viaje a través de la península arábiga hasta Mesopotamia. No había en la tripulación atisbo alguno de motivación y la sensación general era de desencanto.

El hombre al mando, Hamset Amenhotep, temía una insurrección entre su gente, pero confiaba en que las dificultades reforzaran el grupo en vez de disolverlo. Había subido a cubierta para pensar bajo las estrellas, contemplando desde proa cómo surcaba el barco las oscuras aguas. Su lugarteniente se acercó ruidosamente hacía él, incapaz de elegir el momento adecuado para interrumpirlo.

—Esa sumeria nos va a retrasar mucho —se quejó—. El único modo de mantenerla controlada es cargándola de cadenas.

—Eso es porque es especial. No vuelvas a cuestionar ese tema, la chica es intocable. ¿Crees que me hace gracia tener que atravesar medio mundo para devolvérsela al jefe de Uruk? Me fío de esos sucios e ignorantes sumerios tan poco como tú. Pero las órdenes son Ley.

Hasta ese momento del viaje el clima había sido tan calmado como era habitual en la región, sin embargo se desató en un instante un potente vendaval y el barco empezó a ser sacudido por un violento oleaje.

—¡Todos a sus puestos! —gritó Hamset—. Intenta mantener el rumbo y evitar las orillas. Vosotros, traed a la chica. Los demás, preparaos para chocar.

—¡No hay nada contra lo que chocar, no veo las orillas! —gritó el vigía—. ¡Es como si estuviéramos en el mar!

—¡Eso es imposible! —respondió Hamset intentando que todos mantuvieran la calma.

En ese momento una intensa luz cegó a toda la tripulación. Al recuperar la visión, los hombres cayeron presa del pánico ante el hecho de que segundos antes era de noche y ahora el Sol lucía detrás de las nubes furiosas. Tenía que ser una señal, el mismo Sol los había elegido. El sacerdote guio a los demás para encomendarse a Ra y a Horus sin que eso les ayudara a estar menos asustados. El barco siguió siendo sacudido por el oleaje y el viento se hizo tan intenso que muchas de las juntas del casco empezaron a crujir. Cuando el vigía avisó de que tenían tierra delante fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar, de modo que el navío embarrancó en una zona de rocas reduciéndose a un montón de cuerdas y astillas.

Pese a lo aparatoso del accidente, todo se saldó con un par de muertos y algunos heridos de escasa gravedad. Algunos de los sanos insistieron en pedir ayuda, pero Hamset negó la posibilidad y solo se preocupó de comprobar que la chica que transportaban no tenía ni un rasguño. Después fue el primero en volver a empuñar su arma al percatarse de la vegetación que los rodeaba. Era obvio que no estaban en Egipto.

—¡Esto no es real, estamos muertos! —gritó un soldado cuya pierna seguía atrapada bajo los escombros.

—¿Estamos en el Inframundo?

Hamset mandó formar a su tropa y los mantuvo firmes hasta que todos se calmaron. Eligió un primer grupo para explorar el entorno y trató de convencerlos de que harían una batida corriente, en un lugar que no tenía nada de mágico. Ya iban a ponerse en marcha cuando Serot apareció ante ellos caminando distraídamente.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —preguntó en perfecto egipcio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hamset—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Soy un amigo y estáis muy lejos de Egipto.

Pese a que los egipcios iban bien armados algo les hizo desconfiar de la seguridad de aquel hombre solitario. Solo les reconfortó reconocer su túnica de Mesopotamia.

—Dinos, ¿cómo podemos volver? —preguntó Hamset con tono militar.

—¿Por qué querríais volver?

Hamset pensó que si le permitía hablarle así sus hombres podrían dudar de su liderazgo, pero todos estaban tan indecisos como él.

—Mi nombre es Serot —explicó—. Me crie en Babilonia y allí viví hasta que acabé en esta isla. También llegué en barco, viajaba por el Mar Arábigo.

—¿Quién iba contigo?

—Sumerios. Ocupan esta isla desde hace décadas y no gustan de recibir visitas. Os serán hostiles, no os dejarán vivir en paz porque tienen su visión de lo que hay que hacer en la Isla.

—No sé de qué hablas. No estamos aquí para invadir a nadie.

—Eso da igual —aseguró Serot—. Antes o después deberéis defenderos.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 9:49 h. - Altiplano oeste<strong>

Miles no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. No había visto a su padre desde el día del Incidente y tenía asumido que jamás volvería a verlo. Había dedicado parte de su tiempo desde el regreso a averiguar algo sobre el destino de su padre, pero su rastro se perdía en la Isla en los tiempos de Dharma. Por su parte, Chang tampoco entendía mucho mejor qué hacía su hijo tres mil quinientos años en el pasado.

Ambos se pusieron al día con sus historias y Miles mostró alegría hasta que su padre contó que estaba allí porque esa tarde iba a producirse el mismo evento catastrófico del que había huido en 1.985. Aunque aseguró que tenía todo controlado no consiguió convencer a su hijo.

—Está bien, ya nos preocuparemos de eso —concluyó Miles—. Ahora tenemos que ir a donde estará La Orquídea, allí estaremos seguros.

—Vengo de allí, no hay nada.

—Tengo motivos para ir. Será mejor que simplemente confíes en mí.

Chang lo notó más seguro que cuando lo conoció ocho años atrás y decidió dejarle marcar el camino. De todos modos no podría hacer nada mejor siguiendo por su cuenta.

Miles advirtió del riesgo que entrañaban los egipcios que andaban por todos partes y se apresuraron en avanzar. No estaban lejos de La Orquídea cuando cruzaron un nuevo círculo de ceniza.

—Es ceniza volcánica —dijo Pierre curioseándola—. La de esta isla tiene interesantes propiedades. ¿Sabes por qué la han puesto así?

—Creo que es para avisarnos de que ya hemos llegado.

Vieron frente a ellos una pequeña casa modular prefabricada, sin duda moderna pero demasiado modesta incluso para un camping. Los dos se miraron con cara de incomprensión y Hugo los sorprendió corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca. Abrazó a Miles sin miramientos, levantándolo como si no pesara.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó casi sin respiración—. ¡Eres el último que esperaba encontrar aquí!

—¡Tío, no has cambiado nada!

—Tú tampoco —respondió acariciando cariñosamente su barriga.

—También es un placer volver a verte —dijo a Chang.

Pierre sonrió recordando sus vastos conocimientos de historia estadounidense. Hugo los guio hacia la casa y vieron que al otro lado había cinco sillas de camping en torno a una mesita llena de patatas fritas y otros aperitivos Dharma. Allí esperaban sentadas Nerea y Naunajté.

—¡Nerea! —gritó Miles con emoción desatada.

Ni siquiera se fijó en Nau y corrió a abrazarla sin preocuparle parecer fuera de lugar. Nerea se extrañó al principio, pero no recordaba la última vez que la habían abrazado y respondió estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡Creía que habías muerto!

—Solo quería asustarte —bromeó ella—. Me curaron en el Templo, ya sabes cómo va.

Él disfrutó un poco más de su contacto antes de preocuparse.

—Sí, vi revivir a Sayid... pero eso lo convirtió en un psicópata.

—Los que pasan por el manantial toman partido por una de las caras de la Isla: luz u oscuridad.

—¿Y en ti ha ganado la luz?

—¡Quién sabe! —bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Miles estaba tan absorto en Nerea que no se percató hasta ese momento de que Naunajté estaba con ellos.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Es una asesina!

Nau temió contestar, agazapada en su silla.

—Ahora está curada —explicó Hugo—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Miles no pareció muy convencido, en cambio Nerea volvió a sentarse junto a Nau. Entonces Miles cayó en la cuenta de que el monstruo se había llevado el cuerpo de Nerea, con lo que podía haberla suplantado, pero Hugo pareció leer su mente.

—Tranquilo, tío —le confió en voz baja—. El monstruo no puede pasar la ceniza. Es ella.

Fue todo un alivio para Miles. Eligió la silla con estampado de flores que había al lado de Nerea y Hugo se sentó junto a Chang frente a ellos.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia, Hurley? —preguntó Miles—. ¿No tuviste oportunidad de largarte de la Isla?

—Bueno, puedo salir cuando quiera, tío, pero elegí quedarme. Cuando os fuisteis... Jack me nombró el nuevo Jacob.

—¿Eres el nuevo Protector? Sawyer y Kate nos contaron lo de Jack, pero no sabían qué había sido de ti. ¿Y qué pasó con Jack?

—Jack murió, tío. Fue el mismo día que os fuisteis.

—Siento oírlo...

—Nos salvó a todos —siguió Hurley con tono apenado.

Nadie supo qué decir a continuación. El silencio continuó hasta que Miles se sintió demasiado incómodo.

—¿Y cómo es eso de ser el jefe de los Otros?

—Mi papel es sencillo, es solo... creer mi papel. En la Isla eres lo que realmente crees que eres.

Esa respuesta dejó boquiabierto a Miles.

—Por lo que veo, ser el Protector te convierte en el nuevo Nietzsche...

—Tío, no es para tanto... Solo que ahora sé un poco más de viajes en el tiempo.

—Me lo creo —dijo señalando hacia la estatua. Ya no tenía andamios alrededor y todos los detalles se veían perfectos sobre la pulida roca.

—Siento interrumpir, Hugo —se disculpó Nerea—, pero vamos contrarreloj. ¿Sabes dónde está Walt? Tenía que decirnos lo que debíamos hacer.

—Walt ha estado aquí hace un rato, pero tenía que irse —explicó Hurley—. Lo ha dejado todo en vuestras manos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que podemos quedarnos aquí sentados y charlar hasta ponernos de acuerdo.

Hugo entró en la minúscula casa y salió con el canope que Walt había cogido en el Mausoleo. Se lo ofreció a Miles, que miró el recipiente con una cierta desconfianza.

—Así que por esto estoy aquí. Todo habría sido más fácil si me lo hubieras pedido, Hugo.

—Bueno... Me habría gustado hacerlo de otra manera, pero tenía que ser así.

Miles sonrió burlesco pensando que actuaba exactamente como un líder. Sujetó el canope que contenía el hígado momificado de Khuenatón y al instante se sumergió en un intenso trance que le hizo llegar sus últimos pensamientos.

—Estaba contento —concluyó.

—Explícate —pidió Nerea.

—Khuenatón. Sabía que era alguien importante, era el líder. En sus últimas voluntades especificó dónde estarían sus restos para asegurarse que iría al Inframundo. La clave está en el Mausoleo, por eso encargó su construcción. Creía que iba a resucitar allí mil años después.

Chang no supo cómo mirar a Miles. Como hombre de ciencia todo aquello lo sobrepasaba, pero por otra parte no era la primera vez que oía hablar del Inframundo. Sintió un raro orgullo por su hijo, algo que no recordaba haber experimentado. Miles en cambio no estaba muy convencido.

—Acepto por motivos obvios que el Templo puede curar o resucitar un muerto reciente, pero mil años después... ¿Hay algo de cierto en esto?

—La esperanza es cierta —confirmó Nau—. La esperanza de resucitar en un mundo mejor. Si yo creyera en el Inframundo también moriría contenta.

* * *

><p><strong>2.316 a. C. - El Templo<strong>

Serot se ganó enseguida la confianza de los egipcios asegurándoles que en la Isla dispondrían de agua y comida en abundancia sin tener que preocuparse por las crecidas del Nilo. Era fácil creerle rodeados de tantos pájaros y árboles frutales.

Serot los guio a través de la selva hasta que apareció ante ellos el Templo. En esa época no había ningún muro que lo rodeara, de modo que pudieron acceder sin obstáculos hasta el propio zigurat. En las inmediaciones había unos veinte sumerios cuya apariencia distaba de la hostilidad que había descrito Serot. Eran campesinos, sacerdotes o artesanos, pero de ningún modo guerreros. Se quedaron tan paralizados frente a los egipcios y todas sus armas que ni siquiera se atrevieron a murmurar cuando trajeron a empujones a la sumeria encadenada.

Serot entró en el Templo sin prestar atención a las duras miradas de sus compatriotas y salió enseguida a llamar a Hamset. Le dijo que su líder Ur-Nungal quería hablar con él y se ofreció para servirle de intérprete.

—No sois bienvenidos —aseguró Ur-Nungal en cuanto cruzaron la puerta norte—. La Isla no quiere que estéis aquí.

—¿No quiere? —se burló Hamset. Se sentía poderoso en su juventud frente al viejo que le hablaba.

—Eres muy osado interpretando los designios de la Isla. Te lo repito, Hamset, tú y tu gente no sois bienvenidos aquí. Deberéis abandonar la Isla.

—¿Y qué pasará si no nos vamos? ¿Me vas a obligar con tus hombres? Somos superiores en número y estamos bien entrenados, en cambio ninguno de vosotros ha estado jamás en combate. Os habéis sentido protegidos en este paraíso aparente, ¿verdad?

—No hay ningún honor en seguir las ideas de un traidor —aseguró clavando su mirada de desprecio en Serot.

—¿Honor? Creo que no nos preocupan las mismas cosas.

—Entonces al menos deberías mostrar respeto.

Hamset se carcajeó al escuchar la traducción de Serot.

—En mi tierra, el máximo respeto se lo debes a aquél que puede matarte.

—Nunca podrás entender lo que significa aquí estar muerto —respondió agriamente.

—Eres tú el que no entiende. Sois pocos, mal organizados. Sois del pasado. ¿Qué sois, sumerios, hititas, acadios...? En Mesopotamia estáis demasiado preocupados matándoos entre vosotros como para pensar en crecer como pueblo. En cambio nosotros, en el apogeo de nuestra civilización, hemos sido guiados por nuestros dioses, traídos directamente a este templo. ¿Acaso es esto una señal que podamos ignorar? Y créeme, amigo. Nuestros dioses no son clementes.

Hamset esperó a que Serot terminara de traducir y rebanó el cuello a Ur-Nungal. Lo hizo fríamente y sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos confusos. Mientras se desangraba, el líder sumerio se puso en pie desafiante y se mantuvo firme, aceptando sin temor su destino fatal hasta que se derrumbó con el rostro lívido. Hamset se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivo y limpió la hoja de su daga con la ropa del líder caído.

—Desprecio a los traidores —dijo a Serot—. ¿Qué debería impedir que te matara igual que a éste?

—Conozco todos los secretos de esta isla —aseguró Serot sin perder la calma—. Puedo resultarte muy útil. Piénsalo: no pierdes nada por probar, y si en algún momento te cansas de mí, siempre puedes matarme.

Hamset decidió que se había ganado una oportunidad y abandonó la estancia en busca de la sumeria que traían presa.

—Conmigo tendrás mucho más honor que con cualquiera de Mesopotamia —aseguró soltando sus cadenas—. Nunca más serás Puabi. A partir de ahora te llamarás Iseret.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 10:40 h. - Altiplano oeste<strong>

—Entonces ya está —aseguró Nerea—. Tenemos que ir al Mausoleo.

—Ni de coña —negó Hugo—. Estará tan protegido como la Estrella de la muerte. A no ser que hayas venido con un ejército me temo que esa no es nuestra opción.

Nerea no pensaba contradecir al Protector, así que se quedó en silencio.

—¿No tienes una réplica cortante? —le preguntó Miles. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Entonces es verdad que existe el Inframundo? —Preguntó Nau—. Es el mundo de los muertos, ¿no?

Esperaba que Hugo contestara, pero fue Chang quien se lo explicó.

—Eso creen los egipcios. Aunque más allá del mito, lo que he podido encontrar es... una pasarela. Lo que llaman Inframundo parece ser la unión con todas las demás realidades, con las otras dimensiones si lo preferís.

—No es que no te crea —se disculpó Nau—. Pero aún no sé quién eres.

—¡Es el tío que sale en los vídeos de Dharma! —afirmó Hugo—. Si él no lleva razón, ¿quién la va a llevar?

—¿Entonces es posible abrir esa pasarela hacia los otros mundos? —preguntó Nerea.

—La pasarela siempre está ahí —aseguró Chang—. Ellos quieren... abrir la puerta. Es lo mismo que ocurrió en el Incidente. Daniel Faraday tenía ecuaciones que lo explicaban todo: no es posible cambiar el pasado, pero pueden abrirse nuevos caminos. Él creía que era necesaria una explosión nuclear para hacerlo, pero los egipcios debieron de dar con otra manera. Si todo esto fuera cierto, morir aquí no implicaría estar muerto en las otras realidades, más bien al contrario.

La nueva información hizo que el rostro de Nau se iluminara con esperanza.

—Esta isla es de origen volcánico, y es del propio magma de donde procede su energía —continuó Pierre—. De las profundidades de la Tierra asciende una materia exótica que es responsable de todo lo que ocurre aquí. Ahora mismo la actividad volcánica de la Isla está creciendo desmesuradamente, igual que ocurrirá en 1.985, el tiempo del que vengo. En consecuencia, esta misma tarde se va a producir una descarga masiva de electromagnetismo. En teoría, las condiciones podrían aprovecharse para acceder al Inframundo, pero se va a liberar tanta energía que todos en la Isla morirán.

—¿Eso es lo que tendremos que evitar? —Preguntó Nerea a Hugo.

—No podemos evitar que ocurra —aseguró Chang—. Únicamente podemos hacer que el evento sea más débil. Debemos repartir la intensidad del fenómeno.

—¿Y repartiendo la energía salvamos a la gente de la Isla? —Preguntó Nerea.

—Me temo que no —lamentó Pierre.

—O sea que no podemos hacer nada. ¿Tiene sentido que intentemos hacer algo? Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Chang—. Aunque aún no sabemos qué papel jugamos en lo que tiene que ocurrir.

—Todo esto me suena —aseguró Miles con cierto pesimismo. Hugo asintió encontrándolo divertido.

—De momento debemos pensar la teoría, es todo lo que podemos hacer —dijo Pierre—. Todas las descargas electromagnéticas que se producen en la Isla proceden de una misma fuente, aunque bajo la superficie hay varias bolsas de energía. Si logramos desviar la actividad hacia otro de los puntos calientes de la Isla... Sabemos que La Orquídea y El Cisne se construyeron sobre ellos y aún sé dónde hay más.

—Las bolsas de La Orquídea y El Cisne son demasiado peligrosas —aseguró Nerea—. Además están más profundas de lo que podemos alcanzar. Necesitamos llegar a la bolsa de energía más accesible.

—¿Podríamos ser un poco más específicos? —preguntó Miles— ¿En qué consiste exactamente eso de desviar la actividad?

—Nerea sabrá lo que tiene que hacer —aclaró Hugo.

Ella asintió plenamente convencida y disfrutó con la mirada de admiración de Miles.

—Salga bien o no es una misión suicida —dijo Nau como si le pareciera la mejor parte.

—Nadie que siga en la Isla cuando tenga lugar el evento sobrevivirá —confirmó Chang—. La opción más sensata, más bien la única, es volver cada uno a nuestro tiempo.

—Aquí abajo hay una rueda que sirve para eso —apuntó Hugo.

—¿Alguien sabe cuándo la construyeron? —preguntó Nerea.

Todos miraron a Chang, que a su vez miró a Hugo, quien le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estaba recordando los días en que saltábamos en el tiempo todo el rato —dijo Miles. Siempre le habían fascinado los viajes en el tiempo—. Acompañamos a Locke a La Orquídea, dijo que si allí empezó todo, allí debía terminar. Empezamos a viajar por el tiempo porque Ben movió la rueda en 2.004, algo falló y siguió mandándonos de un año a otro. Lo interesante es que cuando llegamos al pozo y bajamos a Locke, saltamos al pasado, porque vimos la estatua como se ve desde aquí. En ese momento no había pozo, pero Locke pudo arreglar la rueda y mandarnos a 1.974.

—Eso no nos dice mucho —lamentó Nerea—. La rueda pudo construirse muchos años después de ahora, únicamente podemos deducir que fue instalada antes de que la estatua fuera destruida.

—No, no importa —corrigió Miles—. Piénsalo: Locke arregló en el pasado la rueda que Ben había estropeado en 2.004. No podía arreglarla antes de que se estropeara, ¡por tanto la rueda viajaba con nosotros! No importa cuándo la construyeran, si nosotros estamos aquí, la rueda está ahí abajo.

Esa vez fue Nerea la que miró con admiración a Miles.

—Eso sería coherente —corroboró Chang—. El desplazamiento espacio-temporal no afecta al conjunto de la Isla, únicamente a la rueda y a quien la mueve y a las personas que guarden entre sí cierta relación.

—¿Qué tipo de relación? —se interesó Nerea.

—Por ejemplo, dos personas viajarían juntas si fueran familiares, si hubiesen compartido el suficiente tiempo juntos en la Isla... o incluso podría bastar con que se hubieran tocado.

Nerea posó sutilmente su mano sobre la de Miles sin atreverse a mirarlo. Este disfrutó de su tacto durante el fugaz instante que ella tardó en retirarla.

—¿Y cómo podremos llegar a la rueda? —preguntó Nau.

—El pozo por el que bajó Locke aún no existe —informó Hurley.

—Cuando construimos La Orquídea modificamos algunos túneles egipcios para transportar material —explicó Chang—. Si llegamos a los túneles, cavando un par de metros y tirando algunas paredes podremos acceder a la cámara.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró Nau poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. Los túneles están controlados por los egipcios. No podríamos llegar sin que se enteraran.

—Por eso iré a pedir ayuda a Amenemap —soltó Pierre—. Si consigo que entienda lo que va a ocurrir no podrá negarse.

—Esa es una idea descabellada —reprochó Miles.

—Probablemente, pero no hay otra opción mejor.

—¡Es que esa no es una opción! ¿Acaso hablas egipcio?

—Claro que no, eso está muy lejos de mi campo. Pero dibujo muy bien —aseguró con una sonrisa convencida.

La explicación convenció a todos menos a Miles. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no tenía duda de que sabría medirse con Amenemap.

Nerea ya lo tenía claro, así que interrogó a Hugo con su mirada y éste asintió. Ella sacó las llaves del todoterreno y las dejó encima de la mesa.

—Nos moveremos por el valle central de la Isla —afirmó como si siempre hubiera sido su plan—. Esperaremos al mediodía, todos estarán en la inauguración de la estatua.

* * *

><p><strong>2.315 a. C. - El Templo<strong>

El primer golpe de Hamset fue brutal y aplastó sin resistencia a los desmoralizados sumerios que encontró a su paso. Solo mató a los enemigos que no pudo detener, consciente de que sería más fácil mantener el liderazgo si utilizaba esclavos para las tareas más pesadas. Hamset sabía que tras las primeras refriegas algunos sumerios habían escapado, pero confiaba en sus hombres y asumió que los que quedaban estarían dispersos por la selva.

Ejerció el liderazgo de sus hombres con la convicción de un faraón, pareciendo que desde el primer día había tenido claro que permanecería para siempre en la Isla. Dedicó el primer año a cartografiar el terreno, a localizar ríos y manantiales así como las mejores zonas de caza, pesca y cultivo. Hamset eligió el Templo como sede de su gobierno y ordenó a los esclavos la construcción del imponente muro alrededor del zigurat. No pensaba cometer los errores de su predecesor.

Todo comenzó como una historia perfecta para Hamset, aunque su liderazgo tranquilo llegó a su fin en unos meses. Lo que en un principio pareció un ataque aislado por parte de unos sumerios que aprovecharon el factor sorpresa, se convirtió en el preludio de una larga serie de ataques incesantes. Los hombres de Hamset no podían sentirse tranquilos en ninguna parte, acosados por una auténtica guerra de guerrillas. Día a día nuevos hombres seguían cayendo, y por más sumerios que mataban en los combates más parecían surgir de la jungla.

Hamset dudaba sobre cuál era el mejor modo de afrontar la crisis y se reunió en el Templo con Serot y el único sacerdote de su grupo.

—Esta situación es insostenible —se quejó Hamset—. A este paso voy a perder a todos mis hombres.

—No hay que perder la confianza —afirmó Serot—. Mientras nos mantengamos firmes...

—Empiezo a estar harto de ti —aseguró Hamset—. Por cada verdad que pronuncia tu lengua bífida lanza cinco mentiras. Como este manantial. ¿Cuántas veces me has jurado que tiene propiedades curativas? Y a estas alturas ni siquiera tiene agua.

—Serot no es de fiar —afirmó el sacerdote sin importarle tenerlo delante—. Sus fantasías no aparecen en los textos sagrados, tiene una mente retorcida contaminada por la subcultura sumeria.

—Esa es una acusación infundada —se defendió Serot.

—Dejad vuestras rencillas para más tarde y centrémonos en nuestros enemigos —ordenó Hamset—. Cada día aumentan los rumores sobre poderes sobrehumanos. Ese líder suyo al que llaman "protector", ese Meshkiac... realmente parece protegido por los dioses.

—Si alguien lo protege no son nuestros dioses —explicó el sacerdote ciertamente molesto—. No son más que salvajes, por eso le pusieron ese apodo a Meshkiac: ¡Gula! Ponerle el nombre de una diosa... nadie permitiría en Egipto semejante blasfemia.

—Que no te confundan las apariencias ni tus libros —aconsejó Serot—. Basta respirar este aire para comprender que este lugar está lleno de... una fuerza especial. Si Meshkiac puede aprovechar algo de ese poder, es un enemigo muy a tener en cuenta.

—¿Por qué lo escuchas, oh Hamset? —preguntó el sacerdote—. No entiendo por qué un extraño como Serot parece dirigirnos. ¿Quién nos asegura que no nos manipula para que le hagamos el trabajo sucio? ¿Y si hubiera otro grupo, otra tribu de Mesopotamia, esperando a que les libremos de sus enemigos para acabar con nosotros y controlar la Isla?

—Si pudieran acabar con nosotros ya lo habrían hecho —replicó Hamset—. Lo que necesito es acabar con ese Meshkiac, y para ello debemos averiguar cuáles son sus poderes.

—Señor, no creo que tenga ningún poder —opinó el sacerdote—. Toda la vida de los sumerios gira en torno a los dioses, creen que sus reyes tienen origen divino. Al estar aislados en esta isla es natural que hayan buscado un sustituto. Ese Meshkiac no es más que un farsante, un listillo que ha hecho creer a todos que es su nexo con los dioses en esta isla.

—No es tiempo de perderse en teorías —dijo Serot—, sino de buscar ayuda. Deberías ampliar tu perspectiva, Hamset. Has sido elegido para estar al cargo de esta isla. No tienes que conformarte con algunas decenas de hombres: necesitas cientos, un ejército.

—Claro, como estamos en una guerra no se me había ocurrido traer un ejército. Y dime, Serot, ¿cómo demonios voy a traer a más gente aquí?

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —aseguró—. Solo hará falta que tus esclavos muevan algunas piedras y mirando sus sombras podremos conocer el camino para ir y volver de la Isla. Todo estará listo para que comience tu nueva dinastía.

—¿De verdad vas a fiarte de este tipo?

—Sí, claro que sí. Traeré un ejército y masacraré hasta al último sumerio. Eso sí, llevabas razón en todo lo que has dicho antes —reconoció a su sacerdote—. Para evitar que mis hombres se sientan aislados, yo seré su nexo con los dioses en esta isla. Seré el faraón Khuenatón.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 11:01 h. - Territorio oscuro<strong>

Walt corría por la selva como si lo impulsara el mayor de los compromisos. Las sandalias egipcias hacían que los pies le dolieran como si fueran de cristal, lo que no hacía decaer su ritmo. Trotaba como si hubiera olvidado que seguía vistiendo un taparrabos.

Se detuvo junto a una pequeña cascada para descansar y beber agua fresca. Cuando se sintió saciado y empezó a refrescarse la nuca, fue sorprendido por Serot, que venía acompañado por varios hombres que lo rodearon apuntándole con sus arcos.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó pegándose a la pared.

—Naunajté te traicionó, Walt.

—No desaprovechas oportunidad para sembrar cizaña, ¿eh? Ella no sabía mi ruta.

—Pero me dijo quién la sabía. Y digamos que Nebet y yo somos cercanos.

Serot sonrió con superioridad al ver lo contrariado que había dejado a Walt.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, matarme?

—No, todavía no. Es mi curiosidad la que aún te salva. Es tu decisión: si me cuentas para qué has venido a la Isla y por qué me engañaste en el Mausoleo, te dejaré ir. Si no... bueno, sé que lo entiendes.

Desde luego Walt no pensaba cooperar. Miró a los hombres que lo apuntaban, apretó los puños y enseñó sus dientes.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo, hijo de puta! —Gritó lanzándose a por una piedra.

Uno de los arqueros estaba demasiado nervioso al no entender la conversación y disparó una flecha que atravesó el costado de Walt. Serot trató de ordenarles que mantuvieran la calma, pero otros cuatro dispararon por pura imitación. Todas las flechas fueron certeras y lo hirieron mortalmente.

Walt quedó gravemente herido, consciente de que su fin iba a llegar en ese momento y ese lugar. Se arrodilló en un charco de su propia sangre y dedicó su último pensamiento a su padre. Por fin lo había entendido. Cerró los ojos, sonrió satisfecho y se desplomó sin vida, accionando con su peso una trampilla que le hizo caer a un pozo.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —gritó uno de los soldados corriendo hacia el agujero.

—¡Es una trampa sumeria!

—¡Quiero ese cuerpo! —bramó Serot loco de rabia—. ¡Id ahora mismo a buscarlo! ¡Y volved con el cadáver o no volváis!

* * *

><p><strong>2.315 a. C. - Corazón de la Isla<strong>

Meshkiac se dirigió a la Fuente antes del amanecer, tal y como hacía cada día. Siguió el arroyo hasta la cueva bañada de luz y bajó a la cámara inferior ayudándose de una cuerda con nudos que hacían las veces de peldaños, una tarea nada fácil para su cuerpo envejecido. Sabía que el electromagnetismo del manantial se producía cuando el agua que caía por el sumidero se combinaba con el magma que fluía bajo la Fuente, así que limitaba el efecto desviando el paso del agua con unas tablillas. Temporalmente la radiación del estanque era residual, suficiente para permitirle trabajar sin problemas.

Llevaba años excavando pacientemente la roca para conseguir que el agua del estanque fluyera por un nuevo camino. Sus viejas herramientas de metal estaban melladas y retorcidas, pero lograron cumplir su función. Una última porción de la pared cedió, haciendo que el agua cargada de luz comenzara a canalizarse por un conducto subterráneo. Sin pretender celebrarlo se giró para mirar a Serot, sabiendo de antemano que ese día iba a seguirle hasta allí.

—Por fin ese agua llegará al Templo —afirmó Serot—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

—¿Cómo supiste que debías seguirme para llegar aquí?

—¿Te crees el único con quien habla la Isla?

—No importa lo que cada cual se crea, lo importante es lo que haces con tus posibilidades. Hasta tú sabes diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Si no, ¿por qué me habrías dejado terminar mi trabajo y llevar agua al Templo?

—Menosprecias mi maldad —ironizó—. ¿No crees que me interesa controlar un manantial con el poder de resucitar a quien yo elija?

—Nunca podrás utilizarlo. Solo el Protector puede hacer que el Templo cure y solo quien busca el bien de los demás puede ser Protector.

—Siempre pensando en el bien de los demás —se burló Serot—. Podías guardarte para ti los misterios de la luz, pero pensaste que tallando el estanque y poniendo ese tapón podrías repartirla entre todos los que estuvieran en la Isla. ¿No tenías suficiente? Ahora tienes que llevarla al Templo para jugar a ser un dios. No puedo entender cómo eres tan estúpido. ¡Sabías que tu gente no podría beneficiarse de ello!

—No soy yo quien decide qué hace la luz con cada vida.

—¿Y quién decide entonces? Después de tantos años, ¿no tienes preguntas? ¿No te llama ningún misterio?

—La curiosidad te ciega, Serot. Es el peor de los males, únicamente hay virtud en aceptar lo que te es dado.

—Así que esa es la virtud, ¿eh? Pues yo creo que la curiosidad es la única virtud. Por ejemplo, Meshkiac, ¿qué ocurrirá si nos bañamos en la luz? —dijo retirando de una patada una de las tablillas.

El flujo de agua hacia el estanque aumentó, y el electromagnetismo empezó a producir ruido haciendo vibrar la cueva

—¿Sabes qué pasará, eh? —gritó quitando otra tablilla de una patada.

—Siempre has estado ciego —sentenció Meshkiac.

El Protector no hizo el menor gesto por evitar lo que ocurría ni cuando la lana de su falda empezó a chamuscarse. Serot aprovechó su indefensión y lo abrazó con rabia inmovilizando sus brazos. Caminó cargándolo como un fardo y se detuvo frente al estanque, que radiaba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—Vamos a morir —afirmó Meshkiac en absoluta calma.

La radiación lo había inmovilizado, igual que a Serot, que no pudo articular una palabra. Sintió cómo su piel empezaba a quemarse, cómo se descomponía en humo y cenizas mientras seguía plenamente consciente. Cuando el esplendor de la luz llegó a su cénit, el cuerpo de Meshkiac cayó sin vida frente al estanque, donde permanecería para siempre.

Poco después, Serot emergió del Corazón de la Isla aullando como una violenta masa de humo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 12:04 - Estatua de Tueris<strong>

Todos los egipcios fueron convocados a la inauguración de la estatua. Al margen de los pocos que se habían quedado a guardar el poblado, cada egipcio de la Isla estaba congregado bajo la colosal imagen de Tueris. Había varios cientos y estaban representadas todas las edades. Niños y ancianos eran igual de numerosos.

Amenemap esperó a que el Sol llegara a su cénit para comenzar su discurso, como modo obligado de honrar al dios Ra. Había soñado con ese momento, deseando que los rayos de luz lo bañaran a él y a su gente, pero ese día negros nubarrones lo cubrían todo y empezaron a descargar lluvia torrencial antes de que empezara a hablar.

Mientras Amenemap alababa las bondades de su mandato y dibujaba un futuro lleno de esperanza, la Isla volvió a temblar. Muchos perdieron el equilibrio y hubo gritos de pánico cuando la estatua de Tueris osciló amenazando con desplomarse. Por suerte los egipcios tenían buenos ingenieros y los profundos cimientos permitían que la estatua se balancease sin miedo a caer.

Aprovechando la confusión, Serot se acercó a Puabi, que vestida como Iseret lo esperaba a una cierta distancia.

—¿No es majestuosa? —preguntó Serot deleitándose con los detalles—. Hasta tú tienes que estar de acuerdo. He dado mucho más a esta gente de lo que nunca dio ese estúpido de Meshkiac.

—No eres más que una serpiente con demasiada suerte. Nunca entenderás lo que significa ser grande.

—Ordené construir una cámara bajo sus pies. ¿No te parece la morada de alguien grande?

—Jamás vivirás ahí —aseguró Puabi—. No tienes nada que ver con Tueris, tú no representas la fertilidad ni la vida, solamente la muerte.

—Viviré bajo la estatua, puedes estar segura. Las generaciones venideras se preguntarán quién vivía aquí, y mi gente lo sabrá. "Él, que nos iluminará a todos", contestarán.

—¿Iluminar? Tú no iluminas a nadie, lo único que haces es llenarles la cabeza con fantasías que te permiten manipularlos. ¡Esta estatua les hará creer que pueden ser madres!

—No ocurre nada que la Isla no quiera.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes ayudarles con eso. Por eso no serás tú quien ocupe esta estatua. Nunca iluminarás a nadie, Serot, habrás muerto antes de poner un pie ahí dentro. Solo el Protector podrá vivir aquí.

Los dos intercambiaron unos segundos de tenso silencio y mirada directa. Ambos sabían que jamás podrían convencer al otro, pero disfrutaban fingiendo olvidarlo.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte, Puabi. Sí, quizá vivas una larga vida, pero vigila siempre tus espaldas. Antes o después, uno de mis seguidores te encontrará.


	6. Inframundo

**Capítulo 6: Inframundo**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente, en Inframundo:<strong>

Después de salvar la vida de Naunajté, Nerea la curó inyectándole uno de los sueros activados que salvó Thomas Mittelwerk en 1.985.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa que usaba Hugo, donde los tres se juntaron con Miles Straume y Pierre Chang. Miles usó el canope con restos de Khuenatón para leer sus últimos pensamientos, descubriendo que su plan era acceder al Inframundo cuando aumentara la actividad de la Isla. Entre todos planearon usar una bolsa de electromagnetismo para repartir la intensidad del evento que iba a producirse. Dado que no habría posibilidad de sobrevivir permaneciendo en la Isla, Chang decidió pedir ayuda al propio Amenemap para llegar a la rueda congelada y desplazarse en el tiempo.

Serot descubrió por medio de Nebet qué ruta iba a seguir Walt y lo detuvo junto a varios hombres armados. Nerviosos, lo mataron acribillándolo con sus flechas. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Walt activó una trampilla sumeria que hizo a su cuerpo caer a un pozo.

Al mediodía, Amenemap inauguró la estatua de Tueris en presencia de la práctica totalidad de egipcios de la Isla.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 12:46 h. - Estatua de Tueris<strong>

Seguía lloviendo sin piedad sobre la impasible multitud de egipcios congregada bajo la estatua. Sabían que en la Isla las tormentas eran tan intensas como breves, además no iba con su cultura protegerse de la lluvia.

Tras la inauguración, el grupo debía continuar su ruta, pero Amenemap estaba ocupado con sus cosas. Extrañó a todos que decidiera reunirse con Pierre Chang, un recién llegado con rasgos y ropajes tan exóticos, aunque por supuesto nadie se atrevió a meterle prisa ni cuestionarle lo más mínimo.

Chang fue muy concreto y expresivo al transmitirle el riesgo al que se enfrentaba la Isla. Amenemap no dudó un momento, dando la sensación de que sabía de antemano lo que podía ocurrir. El líder aseguró que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano y lo dejó marchar ante la extrañeza de sus súbditos.

—¿De qué has hablado tanto rato con ese extranjero? —Preguntó Nebet cuando regresó a su lado. Ya sabía que a Amenemap no le gustaba justificarse.

—De nada que te importe. Y nunca olvides que aquí todos somos extranjeros.

Llevaba hostil todo el día. No disimulaba que iba al Mausoleo por pura obligación. Sabía desde siempre lo que debía hacer, al igual que todos los líderes egipcios desde los tiempos de Khuenatón. Serot se había encargado de perpetuar en el tiempo el mito del acceso al Inframundo.

El rol que Amenemap debía desempeñar era el de proteger el Mausoleo, una misión que lo molestaba no por el papel secundario que le correspondía, sino por no tener más opción que satisfacer los caprichos de Khuenatón. Era increíble cuánto le odiaba.

—Entre los soldados se rumorea que los sumerios planean atacar —comentó Nebet poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Me han informado de movimientos extraños desde los puestos de vigilancia.

—¿Lo crees preocupante?

—Si llegan al interior del Mausoleo pueden truncar el plan. Aun así, me preocupa más el propio Mausoleo que esos sumerios. Serot siempre sabe lo que va a suceder, pero esta vez es diferente. Se muestra menos... —no supo terminar la frase.

—¿Por eso irás allí con tus hombres, para evitar que ocurra nada malo? —Preguntó sujetando su mano con aprensión.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no pienso entrar al Mausoleo. Dejaré ese riesgo a Serot. Si tiene la desgracia de ser atacado... será una lástima.

Nebet asintió sonriendo.

—Además —continuó Amenemap—, no podría estar mejor, porque vas a venir conmigo.

—¡No quiero ir! —Respondió de inmediato—. ¡Tendría que ver a ese asqueroso de Serot! ¡No quiero acercarme a ese viejo!

—¿Desde cuándo puedes opinar sobre cómo usar tu tiempo? Empiezo a estar harto de tu actitud. ¿Piensas discutir cada decisión que tomo?

—No te pongas así, amor. Pienso en lo que es mejor para ti y para todos.

—¡Qué sabrás tú!

—No es por llevarte la contraria… Es que no me fío. Algo podría pasar, y... La gente te necesita como líder.

—¿Qué líder sería si no estuviera allí? Siempre me has hecho dudar de Serot y ni siquiera ahora estoy seguro de poder fiarme de él, pero entiende que esta vez no tengo opción.

Amenemap siempre soñó con ser grande, un hombre libre, casi un dios. Nunca fue parte del plan vivir a la sombra de Khuenatón. Ir al Mausoleo era el último compromiso con la Historia que pensaba satisfacer. Sentía esperanza, casi una necesidad de dejar aquello atrás. Si los dioses estaban de su parte, estaba a punto de llegar el momento en que realmente pudiera disfrutar de estar vivo.

—¿Por qué dices no tener opción? —Insistió Nebet—. Si acabas de decir que no te fías de él. Ni siquiera sabes si la voluntad de Khuenatón era que estuvieras allí, solo sabes lo que dijo Serot.

—¿No me dijiste que lo llamara Hamset...? Me da igual cuál fuera su voluntad, me preocupa lo que mi gente piense de mí. No se acordarán de quien ideó el Mausoleo, lo que recordarán es que yo ordené construirlo y que fue bajo mi mando cuando se abrieron las puertas del Inframundo. Permaneceré para siempre en su memoria.

—¿Y si Serot se equivoca? Siempre actúa en su propio beneficio, no puedes fiarte de él.

—Claro que no —respondió alzando la cabeza y perdiendo su mirada en el rostro de Tueris—. Por eso si las cosas se ponen feas voy a mover la Isla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente eso, que la voy a mover. Ese extranjero, Chang, me ha enseñado cómo hacerlo. Parece saber más que el propio Serot y además conocía a Zed, el extranjero que protegió hasta el final la biblioteca cuando la quemaron los sumerios. Dice que nos enseñó cosas que nunca habríamos aprendido por nuestra cuenta porque los dos vinieron del futuro.

—Pero…

—¡Ni una palabra más! —La cortó tajante—. No hay más que hablar. Nos quedan cuatro horas de camino.

* * *

><p>Nerea, Miles y Nau decidieron prepararse para los previsibles enfrentamientos. En el vehículo había una pistola para cada uno, pero Nau rechazó la suya asegurando que era más letal con su daga de sílex.<p>

Se pusieron en marcha cuando Chang les confirmó por radio que tenían la ruta despejada. Con Nerea al volante avanzaron cautelosos sobre el terreno irregular, soportando estoicamente volantazos y sacudidas. Los poderosos neumáticos del todoterreno superaban sin problemas piedras, arbustos y zanjas, pero en demasiadas ocasiones los helechos no dejaban ver qué había unos metros más allá y no quedaba más remedio que bajar el ritmo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Se asustó Nerea—. ¿Lo habéis oído?

—¡Allí, allí! —gritó Miles señalando.

El monstruo de humo cruzó volando frente a ellos y empezó a perseguirlos avanzando en paralelo. Nerea no lo dudó un momento y pisó el acelerador con todo su ímpetu, haciendo que el todoterreno rugiera y empezara a surcar la jungla como un animal desbocado.

—¿Nos protegerá el coche? —Preguntó Nau.

—¡Sé tanto como tú! —Contestó Nerea.

Sujetaba firmemente el volante, esquivando la vegetación sin que sus ojos pestañearan una sola vez. Nunca había sentido más fe que en ese momento. Sabía que creer en el Protector y en la Isla no impediría que un árbol se cruzara en su camino, pero se convenció de que nada iba a suceder y siguió avanzando tan rápido como permitía el maltrecho motor.

—¡Aún nos sigue! —Gritó Nau.

El humo avanzaba imparable, decidido a atrapar el coche y masacrar a sus ocupantes. Nerea no se rendía con facilidad y respondió sacando de la guantera una caja de granadas. Naunajté nunca había usado esas armas, pero quitó una anilla y arrojó la granada por la ventanilla con la determinación de un soldado curtido. Fue un buen intento, pese a lo que explotó cuando el humo ya había pasado.

—¡Explotan por tiempo! —Explicó Nerea esquivando una roca en el último momento—. ¡Hay que esperar antes de lanzarla!

—¡Nunca he sido buena contando segundos! —Se excusó Nau.

Miles actuó con determinación y cogió otra granada. La última vez que había tenido contacto con una la tuvo que sujetar con los dientes durante horas. Al lado de eso, lo que debía hacer era un juego de niños. Repasó mentalmente cuánto había tardado en explotar la primera granada hasta que estuvo seguro. Quitó la anilla y soltó la palanca que activaba la espoleta de tiempo mirando fijamente al monstruo de humo, que seguía estrechamente pegado al todoterreno. Abrió lo justo la ventanilla mientas contaba cuatro segundos, que en el sepulcral silencio parecieron cuatro horas, y dejó caer la granada. Explotó de inmediato, tan cerca del coche que el cristal reventó en mil pedazos y la parte trasera se levantó más de un metro. Las ruedas de atrás volvieron a tocar tierra después de unos segundos de girar en el vacío, produciendo una sacudida que Nerea logró compensar a duras penas.

—¿Lo veis? —Preguntó cuando volvió a avanzar en línea recta.

—¡Le ha dado de lleno! —Aseguró Nau.

—Tampoco le veo ni le oigo —confirmó Miles mirando en todas direcciones—. Se ha quedado atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo VII a. C.<strong>

Llegó un día en que los egipcios desaparecieron de la Isla dejando únicamente tras de sí sus hitos arquitectónicos. Ocho siglos después, una embarcación griega surcaba el Mediterráneo en busca de una tierra fértil en la que establecer una colonia. Eran aventureros y comerciantes que viajaban con sus familias al completo, dispuestos a no regresar. Como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, el barco quedó atrapado en una terrible tormenta, ante la que los experimentados navegantes no pudieron evitar ser arrastrados hasta la Isla. Ni se imaginaban cuántas veces se repetiría la misma historia.

Los nuevos náufragos eran hombres y mujeres cultos sin voluntad guerrera, que desde un primer momento comprendieron que nada de lo que estaban viviendo podía ser casual. Habían encontrado lo que buscaban, un vergel tan exuberante como deshabitado, por lo que ni se plantearon fletar una embarcación para salir de la Isla.

Tuvieron una organización envidiable desde que llegaron, distribuyendo tareas, cuidando de los heridos y racionando sabiamente lo que recuperaron del naufragio. Cubrieron las necesidades de sus primeros días con las mercancías que transportaban y no tardaron en coordinar sus mentes emprendedoras para establecer una pequeña sociedad que funcionara bien para todos.

Con un desconocimiento de las propiedades elementales de la Isla, en el grupo se sucedieron los embarazos, siempre con desenlace fatal para las madres. La confianza mutua y el sentimiento de pertenencia al grupo comenzaron a mostrar fisuras cuando los más inteligentes trataron de explicar sus propias versiones de lo que ocurría en la Isla. Empezaron a producirse choques entre las visiones religiosas y las mentes más científicas, fricciones tan importantes que acabaron conduciendo al cisma. Se comportaron como tantos otros, dividiéndose en grupos basados en las diferencias, obviando que cuanto los unía era mucho más importante.

El grupo más científico se organizó para intentar solucionar los problemas de maternidad combinando hierbas, bayas e ungüentos, mientras los místicos dedicaron un templo a la diosa Hera, la esposa de Zeus. La falta de mano de obra no permitió que en la construcción usaran tanta piedra como suponían que deseaban sus dioses, por lo que debieron concluir el templo con la humilde madera que talaban en la selva. No tenían la paciencia de los egipcios para mover toneladas de roca volcánica a través de kilómetros de selva.

Demasiadas mujeres comenzaron a mostrar su desaprobación ante la situación que quienes se habían erigido como líderes de los dos grupos se empeñaban en mantener. La escasa población empezaba a ser diezmada por accidentes y disputas sin sentido, y cada vez quedaban menos mujeres, que caían una tras otra usadas como conejillos de indias para dilucidar los misterios de los embarazos. De entre todas ellas surgió una líder, una mujer de fuertes convicciones y moral inquebrantable. Ella era Madre, la Protectora que unos siglos después asesinaría a Claudia y le arrebataría a Jacob y a su hermano.

La guerra comenzó como empiezan todas. Un evento minúsculo que no puede dejarse pasar conduce a una respuesta, lo que continúa el ciclo y acaba desembocado en un conflicto global. La batalla definitiva se desarrolló frente al templo de Hera, donde los místicos se habían atrincherado mientras los científicos aplicaban lo mejor de su conocimiento para destruirlos. No fue una estrategia demasiado elaborada decidir incendiar aquel templo de madera, pero obligó a los místicos a luchar al descubierto. Sintiéndose protegidos por sus dioses, entraron en la batalla manejando sus armas sin el menor temor.

El desenlace fue vertiginoso para ambos bandos. Los que no murieron en el incendio cayeron por las flechas o el filo de la espada. Cuando el polvo se dispersó y cesó el fragor de la batalla, Madre quedó arrodillada en el suelo como la única testigo de la pesadilla. Todos los demás, todos los hombres y mujeres, eran ya cadáveres o sufrían heridas tan severas que no podrían curarse. Y de lo que había sido el mejor templo que pudieron construir, no quedaban ya más que ruinas entre las que únicamente seguía en pie una columna dórica, testimonio solitario de la peor cara del Ser Humano.

Madre no fue capaz de incorporarse durante horas, llorando desconsolada. Ya nada la motivaba para seguir viviendo y quiso acabar con todo, pero consideró inapropiado no enterrar antes los cadáveres de los que habían sido su gente. Ya ni recordaba cómo empezaron las disputas, aunque tampoco le importaba. No podía pensar más que en la podredumbre que todas las personas llevaban dentro. Y lo que más le dolía era que esa maldad innata la llevaba grabada incluso ella.

Cuando se hizo con una caña de bambú para cavar se sobresaltó al oír pisadas detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrar a una hermosa mujer, enfundada en un sencillo kaunakes de lana blanca. Madre podía haber pensado que era simplemente una mujer llegada de Mesopotamia, pero creyó en ese momento que Puabi era una enviada de los dioses.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Puabi. Protejo esta isla desde hace más tiempo del que consigo recordar.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no has protegido a toda esta gente? —Preguntó señalando hacia la desolación.

—No puedo proteger lo que no quiere ser protegido.

Madre no tenía respuesta para aquello.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Puabi—. Te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber.

—No necesito saber nada. Ya sé mil veces más de lo que necesitaba.

—Hay cosas que debes aprender sobre esta isla. Es el modo de que seas mi sucesora. Has sido valiente. En todo momento has demostrado anteponer los intereses de la Isla a tu propio beneficio. E incluso al de tus seres queridos.

—Dime, Puabi: ¿por qué debería tomar un cargo que tú abandonas?

—Porque es nuestro destino. ¿Qué te extraña tanto? Ésa es la razón por la que has tenido todos esos sueños, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Puedes estar tranquila, me encargaré de que siempre haya alguien ahí para ayudarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 14:05 h. - Altiplano este<strong>

Por suerte para los tres había dejado de llover. Ya solo les quedaba el último tramo hasta la bolsa de energía, una escarpada zona repleta de rocas y árboles que dificultaban sobremanera el avance. Habría sido mucho más ágil ascender a pie, pero Nerea aseguró que necesitaban llegar a su destino con el todoterreno. Aun comportándose mejor que cualquier vehículo a través de la jungla, suponía un lastre para su marcha, algo que aceptaban sin dudarlo confiando en que el habitáculo los protegiera si Serot volvía a aparecer.

Llegaron poco después de las dos de la tarde, muy cerca de donde milenios después la Iniciativa Dharma construiría su torre de radio. Mientras Nerea y Miles inspeccionaban el terreno, Nau se puso a dibujar un amplio círculo de ceniza en torno al vehículo.

—Más vale que este sea el lugar —comentó Nau—, este saco de ceniza no dará para mucho más.

Como respuesta, Nerea sacó de un bolsillo lateral una llave inglesa, la lanzó al aire y antes de que pudiera ascender fue atraída con tal fuerza que se clavó en el suelo.

—Está aquí, y está muy cerca.

—No sé si entiendo bien por qué hacemos esto —dijo Miles—. Debemos perforar esta bolsa de electromagnetismo para que la actividad volcánica de la Isla no cause una catástrofe en el Mausoleo. ¿Y si es peor el remedio que la enfermedad? ¿No sería posible detener la actividad volcánica?

—Ni siquiera con tecnología de nuestra época —respondió Nerea como si llevara toda la vida investigándolo—. Tenemos que conformarnos con esto.

Miró a Miles como si le gastara una broma y abrió el maletero para sacar un rudimentario y aparatoso taladro. Era tan grande y pesado que prácticamente no podía sujetarlo usando ambas manos.

—¿Cómo podías saber que ibas a necesitar esto? —Se sorprendió Miles.

—¿Por qué tenía que saberlo? Nunca salgo de casa sin él.

—Es lógico... ¿Y de dónde va a salir la energía para que funcione? ¿De doscientas pilas?

—Asumo que sabes que un electroimán convierte la electricidad en magnetismo. Pues este taladro hace justo lo contrario. No me mires así, la idea es de Faraday... De Michael, no del Daniel que conoces.

Lo apoyó como pudo en el suelo apuntando hacia abajo con la broca de un palmo de diámetro y puso en marcha el motor, demostrando que bastaba el magnetismo para hacerlo funcionar. El diseño del ruidoso aparato y su propio peso causaban que fuera penetrando en el terreno conforme la broca iba desalojando tierra. Se quedaron un rato mirando el taladro con cierta desconfianza. Giraba lento pero seguro, penetrando en la tierra apenas unos centímetros por minuto.

—Esperaba algo más espectacular —dijo Miles con ánimo de mosquear a Nerea.

—Mejor que sea lento, la descarga que va a producir el taladro debe sincronizarse con la del Mausoleo. Es nuestra única opción.

Con el ruido de la perforación, Miles tardó en oír que su radio estaba emitiendo un zumbido.

—¿Esto es normal, Nerea? Mi radio suena con interferencias.

—Tu padre estará intentando llamar. La ceniza impide que pase la señal, aquí no podremos oír nada.

Miles aprovechó la gran visibilidad de la zona para asegurarse de que Serot no andaba por las inmediaciones y salió del círculo para oír a su padre.

—¡Amenemap ha aceptado! —Gritó Chang—. ¡Si la cosa se pone fea avisará a sus hombres para que muevan la rueda!

Los tres se alegraron de poder contar con una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

—¿Podrás llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó Miles.

—¡Estoy en ello, me he encontrado con el humo! Está al oeste de vuestra posición. Hagáis lo que hagáis, alejaos de allí hacia el este, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, hacia el este, sí.

—No estoy lejos de allí, no tardaré.

—Papá, el humo nos ha seguido por el valle, ni se te ocurra venir por ahí.

—No esperaba otra cosa de Cerberus, por eso estoy dando un rodeo.

—Este no es el mismo Cerberus que conocimos, papá. Haz el favor de tener cuidado.

Miles quedó seriamente preocupado, llegando a olvidar que el taladro seguía funcionando a su espalda. Chang tardó unos minutos en llegar, y lo hizo a lomos de un caballo negro, cabalgando veloz como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. En esos momentos sintió mayor felicidad y libertad de las que jamás había imaginado.

Parecía que ya llegaba a lo alto de la colina donde esperaban los demás, cuando la salvaje columna de humo negro salió de un agujero y lo atrapó al vuelo dejando al caballo sin su jinete. Serot se quedó unos instantes suspendido en el aire impidiendo que los otros pudieran ver a Pierre, tras lo que se abalanzó contra el suelo golpeando su maltrecho cuerpo sin la menor piedad, una y otra vez hasta que lo desfiguró por completo y no quedó en él un hálito de vida. Miles estalló de rabia y quiso salir a buscarlo, pero Nerea lo retuvo.

—¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por él! ¡Eso es lo que quiere, Miles!

En vez de salir a buscar a Chang, Nerea se montó en el todoterreno y avanzó en ralentí para no estropear el círculo de ceniza. Apremió a los demás para que subieran rápidamente, y una vez dentro, pisó a fondo el acelerador y lograron huir sin que Serot alcanzara velocidad suficiente para seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo I<strong>

Los primeros momentos que Jacob vivió como Protector fueron los más duros de su dilatada existencia. Después de que la nube de humo surgiera del Corazón de la Isla, aún tardó mucho en entender qué había ocurrido con su hermano.

Después de colocar en las cuevas los cadáveres de las dos únicas personas con las que se había relacionado, vagó en solitario por la Isla perdido en sus remordimientos. Encontró la completa devastación del pueblo de la gente de Claudia, la que en realidad era su gente, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Trató en vano de encontrar algún consuelo enterrando tantos cadáveres.

Jacob pasó semanas vagando de un extremo a otro de la Isla con la soledad como única compañía. No tenía a quién hablar ni con quién desahogarse. Los gritos en la selva le servían para calmar su rabia unos instantes, hasta que el malestar regresaba y volvía a hundirse en llantos y lamentos. A veces los aullidos del monstruo sonaban en la lejanía, unos sonidos que le hacían desear un encuentro cercano.

Conforme pasaban los días, un nuevo tipo de lucidez fue despertando en su interior. El potencial de su nueva capacidad era inmenso, pero aún estaba demasiado ofuscado para comprender qué le pasaba. Venían a su mente visiones, escenas que parecían ser avisos de sucesos que estaban por llegar y se iban haciendo más nítidas con el tiempo. No todo lo que veía llegaba a ocurrir, incluso era frecuente que anticipara distintas versiones de un mismo futuro. Se presentaban ante sus ojos distintos futuros que tenían un elemento en común: Puabi. La vio en tantas ocasiones que acabó uniéndose a ella por un extraño lazo íntimo.

Supo que Puabi había sido Protectora, que había conocido a Madre y que ambas eran las responsables del cruel asesinato de toda su gente. La veía a ella contándoselo con total frialdad. Debería odiarla del modo más profundo, sin embargo ya se arrepentía suficiente de haber sentido lo mismo por su hermano y prefería dejarse llevar por la creciente cercanía que sentía hacia ella.

A veces dudaba si sus sentimientos no eran más que el fruto de su insoportable soledad, pero no podía aceptar como malo algo que le hacía sentir tan bien y se decidió a encontrarla dirigiéndose al subsuelo. Sabía que Puabi se escondía en las cuevas volcánicas con las distintas gentes que había ido reclutando con el paso de los años.

Cuando Jacob se presentó ante ella, Puabi quedó realmente sorprendida. Los dos se miraron durante un rato, reconociéndose mutuamente. Ella debió tranquilizar a sus hombres, que no habían sido avisados de su llegada.

—Estamos aquí para servirte, Jacob —lo saludó arrodillándose ante él. Parecía llevar toda la vida hablando latín.

—Necesito respuestas —exigió sin contemplaciones.

Hasta a él le sorprendió su comportamiento. A lo largo de su vida había sabido esperar pacientemente y aceptar lo que le fuera dado, aunque parecía que esa época empezaba a quedar atrás. Ella reconoció su impaciencia y pidió a sus hombres que les dejaran un poco de intimidad.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano? —Gritó. Asumía que Puabi sabía todo lo que él ignoraba y no le preocupó mantener las formas, olvidando que ella había sido su única motivación.

—Podrás preguntárselo a él —aseguró—. Lo que fue aún sigue vivo en algún lugar de esa nube de humo, aunque ya nunca será el mismo. Lo único que ha sobrevivido es su oscuridad, ahora es maldad en estado puro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada que no hayas sentido por tu cuenta. Ya lo has visto, ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esas visiones, Puabi?

—Ahora eres el Protector, Jacob. Ver el futuro es la herramienta que la Isla te ha dado para desempeñar tu labor. Te irás a vivir bajo la estatua y tendrás que luchar contra tu hermano para proteger a la Isla y a su gente de su profunda maldad. No importa lo que hagas, solo has de recordar una cosa: nunca podrá salir de esta isla.

—¿Entonces nosotros somos los buenos? ¿Cómo matar puede ser algo bueno?

—Hay momentos en que hasta las personas buenas deben cometer actos malvados.

—¡Excusas! —Gritó Jacob con desprecio.

Aunque su desagrado era sincero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a Puabi. Ambos sabían que había tomado partido por su bando mucho antes de que hablaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 14:31 h. - Valle central<strong>

Una vez se alejaron de la bolsa de energía no tuvieron claro qué hacer a continuación. El poco ánimo de Miles se había derrumbado junto a su sonrisa, ante lo que ellas se agarraron a la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Walt para que les dijera qué debían hacer.

Pensaban en silencio qué harían a partir de ahí cuando Puabi se interpuso en el camino del todoterreno vestida con su kaunakes de lana. Asumieron que no estaría desprotegida si no estuvieran en un lugar seguro y se atrevieron a bajar del coche.

Puabi había envuelto el cadáver de Walt con una tela y lo había cargado en una carretilla de madera para poder moverlo. Vincent estaba tumbado junto al cadáver, con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de inconfundible tristeza.

—Walt está muerto —se presentó Puabi sin la menor sensibilidad.

Era difícil asumir sin la menor anestesia que bajo esa sábana estuviera lo que quedaba de Walt. Era el más joven de todos, demasiado joven.

—Entonces se acabó —lamentó Nerea—. Era el único que sabía lo que teníamos que hacer.

—Ya no importa el plan original —aseguró Puabi—. Hay algo que necesito que hagáis. Khuenatón no es el único que quiere llegar al Inframundo, también Serot lo ansía.

—¿Y eso por qué debería preocuparnos? —Interrogó Miles mirándola con unos ojos que habían perdido toda su fuerza.

—Porque quiere hacerse con el control del Inframundo. Si lo consiguiera, tendría todo el poder sobre los muertos: él decidiría quién permanece en la Isla como un susurro, quién avanza… o incluso quién vuelve a la vida. Ignoramos cómo pretende hacerlo, pero debéis impedirle ser el guardián de la puerta.

Esas palabras iluminaron a Nau. Perdida la motivación sobre su vida, sentía como el mejor de los objetivos destruir a Serot. Nerea tampoco planteó dudas y se limitó a obedecer a la Protectora, lo que dejó a Miles sin opciones.

—¿Qué tendremos que hacer? —Preguntó Nerea.

Puabi se tomó su tiempo para explicarles que el Mausoleo estaba construido sobre el volcán del extremo sur de la Isla, el lugar que mucho tiempo después marcaría Rousseau en sus mapas como "cráter". Los sumerios lo conocían como "fauces del infierno" y los egipcios lo llamaban "ojo de escorpión".

—Suena como el lugar perfecto para ir de vacaciones, ¿verdad? —Ironizó Miles—. Hugo dijo que ir al Mausoleo por nuestra cuenta no era una opción aceptable.

—Los esclavos que murieron construyendo el Mausoleo están de nuestra parte —explicó—. Ellos indicarán a Vincent el camino y él os dirá a dónde debéis llevar a Walt.

—¿Y para qué tenemos que llevar a Walt?

—No puedo saberlo todo —se disculpó Puabi—. Debéis aceptar que es nuestra única opción.

—Lo que me pregunto, Puabi, es por qué no te ocupas de todo esto con tu gente. Tú mandas entre los egipcios, ¿no? Entonces no me necesitabas para saber que el plan de Serot pasaba por el Mausoleo.

—Eso era algo entre Serot y Khuenatón. Sí te necesitaba, Miles. Hasta que no conseguisteis sus últimas voluntades no supimos que su plan era ser enterrado en el Mausoleo. Ni siquiera sabíamos con seguridad para qué servía.

—Muy bien, ahora ya lo sabes. ¿No sería más útil que fueras allí con tu gente? Nosotros tres cargando con el cadáver de Walt en una carretilla... Es penoso.

—La Isla tiene ciertas normas, Miles. Igual que Serot no puede cruzar los círculos de ceniza, nosotros no podemos entrar en el Mausoleo o en la biblioteca.

A Miles no le hacía gracia ser utilizado una vez más, pero vio que Nerea estaba convencida. Por otra parte, Puabi no era alguien con quien se pudiera discutir, y aún menos si Miles era el único que dudaba seguir sus instrucciones. Acabó cediendo y tras cargar el cuerpo de Walt en el espacioso maletero pusieron rumbo al Mausoleo.

Cuando llegaron al sur de la Isla y comenzaron el ascenso por la falda del volcán decidieron que sería más discreto avanzar a pie. En ese momento, al peligro que representaba Serot se sumaban las hordas de egipcios. Nau propuso adelantarse para explorar, explicando que gracias a su colgante con las tres moscas de oro era la única a la que no detendrían si eran descubiertos. Nadie puso pegas y ella avanzó agazapada como una cazadora.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó Nerea cuando se quedaron solos.

Normalmente, Miles no habría contestado una pregunta tan directa como aquella, pero el tono de Nerea mostraba sincera preocupación.

—Es difícil decirlo... Era mi padre, sí, pero no lo conocía más que de unos días.

—Y aun así te duele...

—No podía hacer nada. No me refiero a salvarlo. Fue su decisión, alguien no viaja voluntariamente en el tiempo si no está muy convencido. Sabía a lo que se exponía... igual que lo sabemos nosotros.

—Siento que te embarcáramos en esto a la fuerza, Miles. Está claro que preferirías no estar aquí.

Éste dudó. Un día atrás su respuesta habría sido automática, pero las sensaciones que le aportaba la Isla superaban con creces todo lo que su dinero podía comprar. Se había sentido más vivo en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en los cuatro años anteriores.

—Es una isla muy especial, ¿verdad? —Comentó Nerea como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

Miles sonrió cálidamente, reconfortado por la conexión que sentía entre los dos.

—Nunca quise estar aquí —reconoció—. Me quedé porque no tuve más remedio. No digo que los tiempos con la Iniciativa Dharma no fueran buenos, pero cuando conseguimos largarnos... Vaya, era lo que quería. No sabes cuánto me alegré cuando Lapidus hizo que ese avión volviera a despegar.

—¿Pero?

—No puedo negarlo. Aquí es donde tengo que estar. Este tiempo fuera ha sido como cuando rompes con tu pareja y eso te sirve para entender que quieres pasar con ella el resto de tu vida. Lo más curioso es que pienso en estos últimos años y es el tiempo que pasé fuera lo que me parece irreal.

Nerea agarró su hombro con agrado y comprensión.

—Gracias por escucharme, Nerea.

—Gracias por contarme lo que sientes.

Nau los interrumpió apareciendo apresuradamente entre unos helechos.

—Podemos continuar. El camino parece despejado hasta el Mausoleo.

Nerea y Miles siguieron a la egipcia pendiente arriba. Avanzaban incasables, pero podía verse en los tres rostros un claro temor a un encuentro definitivo con Serot. A mitad del ascenso llegaron a una laguna en forma de media luna, un paraje que en situación normal habría sido precioso, pero ese no era el caso. El calor del volcán hacía que hirviera como un enorme puchero, lanzando a la atmósfera grandes nubes de vapor. Los temblores sacudían constantemente el terreno, como una advertencia de que no debían estar allí.

—¡Mirad! —Gritó Nau cuando llegaron a un punto en que los árboles permitían ver a lo lejos.

Señalaba nerviosa hacia el montículo en que habían dejado funcionando el taladro. La distancia no permitía observar con detalle, pero se veía que de varias fisuras cercanas surgía lava fluida, que en vez de caer por la pendiente ascendía hasta el punto más alto de la colina. Se quedaron un buen rato mirando estáticos esa especie de volcán invertido.

—El taladro ha llegado a la bolsa y ha desatado el electromagnetismo —explicó Nerea—. Esa lava será metálica, por eso es atraída.

—Es demasiado pronto —lamentó Miles.

—Lo es —confirmó Nerea—. Se ha debido de acelerar conforme avanzaba, no hice bien los cálculos.

—Es tarde para preocuparse —sentenció Nau—. Cuando empiece aquí la fiesta, nada de eso nos importará.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo I<strong>

Jacob no podía pensar más que en su hermano. Entendía lo que había dicho Puabi, y en todas las visiones que tenía del futuro, su hermano era tan malvado como ella le había dicho. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se negaba a reconocer que su destino estuviera marcado de antemano. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que en su interior había tanta luz como oscuridad. Confiaba en que esa nube de negro impenetrable podía volver a brillar.

El humo se comportaba como un animal en plena huida, desplazándose ruidosamente sin rumbo determinado y agitando los árboles con que chocaba a su paso. Toda la vida del Hombre de Negro estaba allí dentro, pero no recordaba haber estado vivo. Su mente había sido corrompida y rota en mil pedazos. Necesitaba un recuerdo que pusiera orden en el caos en que estaba sumergido, un ancla que lo mantuviera atado a la realidad. Esto lo sabía bien Jacob, que fue a buscarlo a uno de sus lugares preferidos: un sillón de piedra que el Hombre de Negro talló con sus propias manos.

Poco después de sentarse a esperar, sus ruidos mecánicos resonaron en la jungla. El humo se acercó a su posición y rodeó a Jacob rugiendo y levantando hierba y ramas a su paso. Este ni se inmutó, consciente de que Madre llegó a un trato con la Isla para que su hermano jamás pudiera dañarlo directamente. El humo no tenía una clara consciencia de sí mismo, pero fue frenándose poco a poco ante la calma de Jacob. Finalmente se detuvo mirando de frente al Protector y por instinto leyó sus recuerdos. Fue para él impactante descubrir que ocupaba la mayor parte de la memoria de Jacob. Al verse reflejado en sus recuerdos entendió todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus primeras vivencias en la Isla, el juego de senet, Madre. El primer encuentro con los cazadores de jabalíes que lo llevarían a separarse de la que había sido su familia. Su integración con aquellos que no se limitaban a aceptar lo que veían y buscaban respuestas a los interrogantes que planteaba la Isla. Fue en ese momento cuando el Hombre de Negro logró recuperar su forma original.

—He esperado con ansia que llegara este momento —confesó Jacob.

—Tienes suerte de que esa a la que llamas Madre impidiera que nos dañáramos.

—Ya no importa lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros. Nos guste o no, deberemos convivir.

—Al final Madre te hizo Protector a ti, ¿por eso crees que lo sabes todo? Dime, Jacob: ¿sabes por qué me ha ocurrido esto?

—Porque eres como eres —respondió con seguridad—. La luz de la Isla no actúa del mismo modo con todos. Lo que eres ahora es lo que realmente había en tu interior.

—Te comportas igual que Madre. Hablas de la Isla como si la conocieras.

—¿Conoces algo que yo ignore?

Él sonrió como cuando lo engañaba jugando de críos.

—No sabía que tuvieras curiosidad. Pensaba que en eso eras como Madre.

—Todos nos hacemos preguntas. Lo que nos diferencia es hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar para responderlas.

El Hombre de Negro estaba bastante impresionado por la actitud de Jacob. Ya no dudaba al hablar ni parecía sentirse inferior.

—Eres diferente al hermano ingenuo que conocí.

—También eres distinto al hermano con quien jugaba. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Con más nitidez que nunca. ¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas aquel jabalí que intentamos cazar?

Jacob asintió con agrado recordando aquella escena.

—Era una mañana fría, muy fría para ser normal. Entre los dos guiamos al jabalí hasta la empalizada —narró el Hombre de Negro acompañando sus palabras con gestos—. No podría escapar de aquella trampa.

—Nunca me contaste qué pasó en realidad.

—Sujetaba firmemente mi pica, ya sabes que nunca dudaba cuando llegaba ese momento. Como he dicho, esa no fue una mañana normal. Esa vez miré sus ojos.

—¿Y qué viste?

—Que era solo una fiera cuyo instinto le llevaba a escapar. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Quería más que escapar —corrigió Jacob aunque no había estado allí—. Fui yo quien te llevó a casa después de que te hiriera. No se me olvidará cómo te gritó Madre al ver tanta sangre.

—¿Pondrías en cuestión los motivos del jabalí para actuar así? Únicamente quería salir de allí.

—De un modo u otro no llegó a escapar. Al final lo cazaste.

—Lo sé. Pero faltó poco para que me matara.

—Lo dices como si te entristeciera. De ningún modo habría sido bueno que te matara.

—Tal vez, pero habría sido justo.

—También fue justo que lo mataras.

—Sabes que esa no es la moraleja de esta historia, Jacob. Nada podrá retenerme en esta isla.

—Hay un motivo por el que Madre no quería que te fueras.

—¿El mismo motivo por el que piensas impedir que me marche?

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer. También me gustaría que esto no fuera así. Siento lo que te hice, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

—Ya es un poco tarde para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 17:15 h. - Cima del volcán<strong>

Para cuando los tres alcanzaron el cráter, Amenemap ya había llegado con su séquito por la otra cara del volcán. Su humor nunca solía ser agradable, pero ese día estaba fuera de sí. Pese a lo taxativo que había sido con Nebet no aparecía por ninguna parte, y tampoco Serot se había dignado a presentarse. La moral de la tropa tampoco ayudaba a alegrar el ambiente. Lo que más asustaba a los egipcios no era el propio volcán, sino que el Sol se estaba poniendo. En su cultura, cuando el Sol no gobernaba el cielo, el mundo pertenecía a los muertos.

Los tres se ocultaron a suficiente distancia de los guerreros, en una posición desde la que veían la entrada del Mausoleo, una exquisita obra de arquitectura presidida por dos leones tumbados en sus pedestales. Pese a que Puabi había sido clara con el papel de Vincent, algo debía de fallar en las indicaciones de los susurros, porque no hizo amago alguno de encaminarse en ninguna dirección por más que esperaron. Nerea y Miles no pensaban correr el riesgo de improvisar, pero Nau llegó al límite de su paciencia y desenvainando su daga se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el grueso de los egipcios. Era una cantidad absurda de enemigos, pero Nau no atendió a la lógica ni a las advertencias de sus compañeros y echó a correr hacia el tipo más cercano. Éste esperaba enfrentarse a sumerios y no vio llegar el peligro hasta que la daga se hundió en su estómago.

Los guerreros que estaban junto a él rodearon a Nau sacando sus armas, aunque antes de que pudieran acabar con ella una gran roca rodó pendiente abajo y varias decenas de sumerios surgieron de la cueva volcánica que había quedado al descubierto. Eran numéricamente muy inferiores, pero tenían un importante refuerzo: una jauría de perros de presa que por su ferocidad daban la sensación de llevar semanas ayunando.

Ante el ataque, Nau dejó de ser prioritaria para los guerreros egipcios, que trataron de organizarse en círculo para resistir la embestida sumeria. Sonó el estruendoso choque de armas y escudos y se oyeron los gritos de agonía de los primeros en caer. Los arqueros egipcios tuvieron problemas para acertar a los perros, y los escudos de la infantería no eran suficiente defensa frente a sus musculosas patas y afilados colmillos.

Vincent pareció encontrar la inspiración en medio del caos y salió disparado hacia el túnel del que habían emergido los sumerios. Miles y Nerea lo siguieron tirando de la carretilla de Walt sin dejar de gritar a Naunajté para que los acompañara, pero ella parecía estar en trance dando mandobles a diestro y siniestro. Luchaba como una auténtica fiera. Poco más duró su exhibición de gallardía, cortada en seco por un flechazo que atravesó su hombro desgarrando por el camino varios músculos y fracturando su clavícula. La flecha unida a su hombro pareció devolverle la lucidez, y mientras los dos bandos continuaban la refriega ella salió disparada hacia la cueva con el brazo colgando.

Se reunieron dentro y trataron de mantenerse juntos mientras seguían a Vincent, que corría sin darles tiempo a alcanzarlo. Como la cueva comunicaba con una caldera de magma enfurecido casi no se veía con tanto humo y vapor, haciéndose más difícil respirar a cada metro que avanzaban.

—¿No sería mejor quitarte eso? —Preguntó Miles señalando la flecha que atravesaba el hombro de Nau—. Cortando la punta podríamos sacarla, apretando bien no perderías mucha sangre.

—Podría desmayarme y tendríais que cargar conmigo —zanjó Naunajté—. Está bien así, me hace interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo IV<strong>

Todos los egipcios aparecieron a mediodía al sur de la Isla, sacudidos por la impresión de no saber qué les había ocurrido. Ignoraban en qué época estaban, así que decidieron buscar una construcción conocida. La estatua estaba demasiado lejos de su posición, por lo que el Templo se impuso como la opción más lógica.

Fue para ellos un alivio comprobar que tanto el muro infranqueable como el propio zigurat seguían intactos. Sin embargo la vegetación había invadido todo por completo, señal de que había pasado más tiempo del que podían imaginar.

Gracias a que conocían cada mínimo secreto de sus construcciones pudieron atravesar el muro, todos blandiendo sus armas y esperando que un enemigo sumerio surgiera de la nada en mitad de aquel insoportable silencio. Sin embargo no encontraron a nadie en el interior, únicamente restos de mobiliario y distintos utensilios abandonados seriamente maltratados por el paso del tiempo.

Nadie se atrevía a asumir el mando en el grupo, quizá porque su siguiente paso era obvio: buscar al humo en la cámara que le habían construido. Discutieron hasta elegir la pareja que se adentraría en el subsuelo, conociendo bien la volubilidad del monstruo. Una vez frente a él, nadie sabía con seguridad lo que diferenciaba un elegido de un condenado.

Cuando los dos voluntarios por votación llegaron a la cámara del monstruo, experimentaron la sensación más rara de sus vidas. Ver emerger al humo por el respiradero que había bajo su columna les supuso el gran alivio de saber que aún contaban con su protector, pero al mismo tiempo el modo en que revoloteó ante ellos les transmitió una clara amenaza. Contaban que el humo mataba a quienes no se arrepentían de sus faltas, y ellos estaban demasiado nerviosos para recordar siquiera cuántas maldades habían cometido.

Los dos estaban tan aterrados que sus piernas temblaban e incluso se agarraron de la mano cuando la nube negra los envolvió y empezó a ser surcada por corrientes eléctricas. En unos segundos el humo se dispersó y apareció ante ellos el mismo Khuenatón. Un hombre mítico, el más grande de todos, al que reconocieron de inmediato pese a haberlo visto solo en pinturas. Los dos rieron aliviados, arrodillándose ante su gran líder. Él sabría guiarlos.

—Deberéis honrar a los dioses —afirmó—. Exigen vuestro sudor y vuestra sangre.

—Haremos lo que ordenéis —respondieron al unísono.

—Iréis al acantilado sur con los demás. Allí encontraréis unos planos que seguiréis al pie de la letra. Vais a construirme un faro.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 17:23 h. - Cueva volcánica bajo el Mausoleo<strong>

Los cuatro siguieron corriendo por las angostas e irrespirables galerías hasta llegar a una zona en que el techo estaba perforado. Vincent se sentó y empezó a ladrar, sabiendo que allí arriba descansaban los sarcófagos de los grandes líderes egipcios. Vincent parecía mirar hacia un saliente de roca, y como Nau no podía usar su brazo, Nerea y Miles unieron fuerzas para sentar allí el cadáver de Walt. Cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo, el suelo volvió a temblar, lo que causó que cayeran polvo y cascotes sobre ellos. Ninguno salió herido, pero unos metros más atrás se produjo un derrumbamiento que bloqueó el camino por el que debían salir.

—Si no podemos retroceder solo nos queda un camino —apuntó Nau—. Así será más fácil.

Vincent fue el único en reaccionar con ánimo, poniéndose en marcha con ágiles saltos como si no le importara dejar atrás el cadáver de Walt. No muy lejos, el perro se apoyó en unos salientes de la pared señalando con su hocico un punto del techo. Miles usó una piedra para golpear el lugar que indicaba hasta que parte del techo cayó hecho añicos, abriendo paso hacia uno de los pasillos laterales del Mausoleo. Miles y Nerea ayudaron a Nau a subir y pudieron seguirla sin problemas, pero por más que lo llamaron, Vincent se negó a acompañarlos y volvió adonde estaba su dueño.

Ninguno de los tres necesitaba advertencias para saber que el interior del Mausoleo no era seguro. Avanzaron intentando no hacer el menor ruido y consiguieron llegar a la sala perforada sin ser vistos por ninguno de los pocos guardias que no luchaban contra la amenaza sumeria.

La estancia estaba casi tan vacía como cuando Walt estuvo allí retenido, aunque ahora había en su centro un ostentoso trono en que el otro joven especial tenía manos y pies atrapadas por argollas. No hacía más que esperar la crecida del volcán, totalmente consumido por la oscuridad. Resultaba aterrador tan quieto y concentrado con los ojos cerrados. Pareció no percatarse de que habían entrado.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Miles a Nau.

—Nunca lo he visto. Imagino que será uno de los que buscaba Serot. Dicen que recorrió medio mundo buscando gente con poderes.

—¿Para qué?

Nau parecía tener la misma duda y se dirigió a él en egipcio. El joven no contestó una palabra, girándose tan solo hacia ella cuando ésta tocó su hombro. Separó lentamente sus párpados dejando ver sus cuencas vacías. Alguien le había sacado los ojos. Nau tuvo que contener una arcada y los tres se alejaron del extraño hombre silencioso.

—¿Y qué es este olor? —Preguntó Miles con desagrado. El vapor amarillento que llenaba las cuevas volcánicas se colaba cada vez en mayor cantidad por los agujeros del suelo.

—Azufre —aseguró Nerea—. Pasa a menudo cuando visitas un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

—Eso es exacto —confirmó una voz al fondo de la sala. Era Serot quien acababa de llegar—. Me parecía demasiado obvio que vendríais. Pensaba que me lo ibais a poner un poco más difícil.

Miles y Nerea no supieron reaccionar, sin embargo Nau sacó una granada con su brazo sano y agarró la anilla con los dientes.

—¡Ya sabes lo que es esto, hijo de puta! —Gritó con auténtico odio sin dejar escapar la anilla.

—No vas a hacer ninguna tontería —se confió Serot—. No has llegado hasta aquí para morir por nada. ¿Es que no quieres ver el Inframundo?

—Si mi familia no ha podido llegar, te juro por todos ellos que tú tampoco lo harás.

—¿Y matarás a tus amigos?

Nerea no le dejó tiempo para contestar y golpeó secamente su cabeza con la culata de su pistola. Quería dejarla inconsciente, pero solo consiguió abrirle una dolorosa brecha en su coronilla.

Nau maldijo llevándose la mano a su herida sangrante y Nerea amenazó a Serot situándose junto al hombre sin ojos.

—¡Tú ni te muevas! ¡A ver cómo te las apañas si le vuelo a este los sesos!

—Ya sabéis que esta isla tiene poder sobre los acontecimientos —explicó calmadamente Serot—. Es una isla caprichosa, muy impredecible. Por eso es necesario que alguien canalice su voluntad.

—¿Eres consciente de que contándome eso me das más motivos para matarlo?

—Tú eres la inconsciente, Nerea. Sin él, no habrá modo de controlar lo que va a ocurrir.

Conforme hablaban, la habitación se fue llenando de gas, lo que hizo cada vez más difícil respirar. El especial seguía inmóvil, con las manos aferradas a los reposabrazos. Empezó a recitar un extraño cántico con el que consiguió que los estanques de agua de las paredes comenzaran a vibrar. Dos finos chorros del agua de lluvia que contenían comenzaron a ascender hasta el techo, formando en segundos una capa que cubrió todos los grabados. Algunas gotas cayeron como si se tratara del comienzo de un chubasco, provocando al entrar en contacto con el gas de abajo pequeñas descargas eléctricas y un curioso fulgor morado.

—Me da igual lo que está pasando, este sería un buen final —afirmó Nerea con más seguridad que nunca en su vida—. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir, ¿y tú?

—Eso no es del todo cierto —aseguró con sorna viendo la indecisión de Miles.

Serot sacó su jepesh con convencimiento y se lanzó hacia él atravesando la luz morada que empezaba a llenarlo todo, deteniéndose cuando una piedra de la pared se desplazó y Vincent apareció del pasadizo que había tras ella. A Serot le hizo gracia que el perro se lanzara a atacarlo, consciente de que era invulnerable a todos los ataques que distintos incautos habían intentado contra él, por eso fue mayúscula su sorpresa cuando las fauces de Vincent se cerraron como un cepo en su cara, atravesando y desgarrando piel y músculo hasta clavarse fieramente en el hueso. Era un perro tan especial como su amo y no sabía lo que era el miedo.

Serot lanzó alaridos desesperados tratando de soltar a Vincent girando sobre sí mismo, pero sus dientes afilados siguieron desfigurando su cara y produciéndole más y más dolor. Los tres aprovecharon para huir por la vía que había abierto Vincent, aunque Miles tuvo una última idea.

—Está claro por qué no tiene ojos ni contesta cuando se le habla: Serot no quería que nada lo distrajera.

—¿Y eso qué más nos da? —Preguntó Nerea haciéndole gestos para que se diera prisa.

—Nos permitirá ganar tiempo.

Sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y tras pedirle perdón sinceramente lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Su golpe fue más efectivo que el de Nerea y logró dejarlo inconsciente, lo que hizo que el agua dejara de salir de los estanques y la radiación disminuyera considerablemente. Sin perder más tiempo, los tres se escabulleron por el agujero de la pared.

Serot no podía permitirse ser derrotado por un perro, y logrando controlar ese dolor que había olvidado tantos años atrás, dio un diestro tajo con su jepesh alcanzando de lleno el lomo de Vincent. No sintió la menor pena ante sus lastimosos quejidos y dejó su cuerpo malherido tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Ni se planteó seguir a los tres. Sabía que solo podrían interferir con sus planes desde dentro del Mausoleo, sin embargo debía darles caza. Ya no tenía tiempo para disimulos ni sutilezas, ellos eran el único obstáculo antes de ser el señor del Inframundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo IV<strong>

El Hombre de Negro despreciaba a Jacob con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que sentía cuando tenía cerca a su hermano era el odio más puro, el mayor desprecio por quien se empeñaba en oponerse a todo cuanto él era. Sin embargo, si había algo que el Hombre de Negro respetara, era un pacto de caballeros.

—Ya está hecho —informó a Jacob—. Esos estúpidos egipcios aparecieron en el Templo tal y como dijiste. Harán lo que les pida.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente.

—No quiero seguir aquí un día más, Jacob. Odio hasta la última brizna de hierba de esta repugnante isla. Construiré esa rueda aunque tengamos que llegar a una guerra por esto.

—Ya te lo dije: no hasta que el faro esté construido. La última vez que jugamos a senet me dijiste que debía respetar tus reglas y prometiste que algún día podría inventar un juego y tú deberías seguir mis normas.

No importaba cuánto detestara el Hombre de Negro a su hermano. Había algo irresistible en hacer tratos con Jacob, porque su ingenua bondad le impedía aprovecharse de nadie. Además, tenía una cualidad que lo hacía especialmente deseable: era incapaz de mentir, y menos a su hermano.

—Ya sabes para qué quiero usar mi rueda. ¿Y tú? ¿Para qué quieres ese faro?

—Me servirá para dar con las personas cuyos nombres escribí en la cueva. Voy a traerlos a todos a la Isla. En realidad solo me interesa una: será quien me sustituya.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sabes que aceptaría lo que me pidieras y te conformas con encontrar a un sucesor?

—Además, no podrás dañar a ninguno de mis candidatos.

—¿Ninguna regla más?

—En lo que a ti respecta, sí. Me reservo el derecho de decidir quién es candidato y quién deja de serlo. También me comprometo a no hablar de ti a ninguno de ellos. Hay otras reglas sutiles, pero esas quedarán entre la Isla y yo.

—Es un juego ridículo —respondió sin pensarlo demasiado—. ¿Qué debería hacer para ganar?

—Conseguir lo que deseas: salir de esta isla. Es así de simple. Aun así no creas que no vas a divertirte. Siento tu desconfianza hacia las personas y sé que piensas como Madre respecto a ellas. Crees que están corrompidos desde su nacimiento y que no pueden cambiar. Yo los traeré y los guiaré, pero nunca les diré qué deben hacer y qué no. En consecuencia tú podrás juzgarlos, y si encuentras en ellos la maldad a la que crees que están predestinados, serás libre de ejecutar tu sentencia.

—Por lo tanto propones dos juegos.

—No, en realidad todo es el mismo juego. Mi sucesor te demostrará que estás equivocado: además de impedir que te vayas te hará ver que es capaz de elegir su destino. Su acto final será un sacrificio de puro altruismo.

El Hombre de Negro se rio burlesco. En el fondo poco le importaban los tejemanejes de su hermano. En cuanto terminase la construcción del faro él estaría muy lejos de allí.

—Hay trato —aseguró. Después se alejó paseando por la selva y fue la primera vez que sonrió tras su transformación.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 17:57 h. - Exterior del Mausoleo<strong>

El joven sin ojos tardó poco en recuperar la consciencia. La mezcla de agua y gases volcánicos generó enseguida tanto electromagnetismo que el Mausoleo al completo empezó a resplandecer con un halo violeta. Del interior comenzó a salir un potente zumbido, que resonando en las paredes y el terreno ahogó el fragor de la batalla.

Egipcios y sumerios conocían por sus leyendas lo que ocurría, aunque nadie podía estar preparado para algo así. En ese momento, la intensidad del evento comenzaba a desdibujar los límites del mundo real, que empezaba a coexistir con el mundo de los muertos. La puerta con el Inframundo se estaba abriendo.

En pleno desconcierto, Nebet llegó corriendo donde Amenemap. Éste sintió ganas de abofetearla por haber desobedecido su orden de acompañarlo, pero ella se puso a gritar sin dejarle hablar.

—¡Tienes que enviar hombres al Mausoleo! Unos asaltantes han entrado y pueden estropearlo todo. Deben de haber hecho un túnel, y...

—¿Te parece que mis hombres están disponibles, estúpida? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? Me da igual si el Mausoleo se derrumba, no me importa lo que Khuenatón quisiera hacer aquí.

La discusión cesó cuando el ruido de los combates paró de repente. Los sumerios, a punto de ser aniquilados, no esperaban ya ningún refuerzo cuando la ayuda se presentó inesperadamente. Meshkiac, el mismo Gula al que Serot había asesinado casi mil años atrás, apareció en el campo de batalla flanqueado por una tropa de sus seguidores, víctimas de uno u otro modo de la violencia egipcia.

Meshkiac era exactamente como contaban las leyendas: grande y robusto, resplandecía liderazgo. Los guerreros egipcios perdieron de golpe la confianza en sus armas y no pudieron recuperarla al ver que su líder era quien mostraba mayor miedo y desconcierto. Amenemap empezó a lamentar haber acudido al Mausoleo, boquiabierto ante el batallón de muertos silenciosos que se aproximaban. Estaba aterrorizado, encomendándose a Anubis y a Isis. Querría haber tenido allí a Serot para que le explicara qué ocurría, pero el científico no aparecía por ningún sitio.

—¡Demonios! —Gritó amargamente, incapaz de tener ninguna idea—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No moriremos aquí!

Tal y como había ordenado antes de la batalla, sus hombres habían dispuesto un recipiente metálico con cortezas secas que ardían rápido y ramas verdes que producían mucho humo. Amenemap prendió su antorcha, y cuando se disponía a encender la señal, Nebet lo detuvo girándolo violentamente de un empujón. Su amante no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, de un modo distinto a como lo había mirado hasta ese momento. Ante el boquiabierto Amenemap sacó de su vaina la más hermosa daga tallada y con ella acuchilló repetidamente el pecho del líder, que fue incapaz de defenderse al no entender por qué hacía aquello.

—Yo… te amaba… —susurró como si pidiera perdón con su último aliento.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Nebet dejara desplomarse patéticamente su cuerpo sin vida. Se carcajeó burlándose del modo en que siempre lo había manipulado y su cuerpo se deshizo convirtiéndose en el monstruo de humo.

Los guerreros egipcios que presenciaron la escena se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de entender por qué aquel ser que adoraban había decidido acabar con la vida de su líder. Debía haber sido realmente malvado.

Serot vio que en ese instante Miles, Nau y Nerea salieron de la cueva volcánica por el agujero del que habían emergido los guerreros sumerios. Se lanzó a por ellos con la única idea de matarlos, ante lo que estos volvieron corriendo al túnel de vuelta al Mausoleo. A Serot no le gustaba moverse por las cuevas volcánicas, siempre habían sido territorio sumerio y no se llevaba nada bien con la ceniza. Intentando no pensarlo se aventuró en la oscura gruta centrado en localizar y asesinar.

Todo estaba tan saturado de gases y humo que ni se veía ni casi se podía obtener oxígeno, aunque el miedo motivó a los tres lo suficiente para seguir corriendo. Casi extenuados distinguieron frente a ellos un vestido de lana y la voz de Puabi los advirtió:

—¡Por aquí! ¡A la derecha! ¡Ya no hay vida en el Mausoleo!

Ellos obedecieron y siguieron huyendo antes de que Serot los alcanzara. Cuando éste vio a Puabi, recuperó su forma humana y decidió pararse junto a ella sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

><p><strong>Siglo IV<strong>

La construcción del faro se demoró poco más de cinco años. Todo egipcio con salud suficiente para trabajar cargó piedras como si tratara de expiar sus pecados por medio de su trabajo. Su dedicación fue de algún modo recompensada por la Isla, ya que ningún obrero murió en accidente, así como no hubo un solo ataque por parte de Puabi y sus sumerios.

Jacob no solía reunirse con su hermano, quien de vez en cuando se presentaba ante los obreros con la forma de Khuenatón para asegurarse de que ejecutaban los planos con precisión. Sabía que era el único modo de que Jacob permitiera la construcción de la rueda y tenía paciencia suficiente para no importarle esperar. Finalmente, cuando el último detalle del faro fue tallado y los egipcios accedieron por sus túneles a la cámara de la rueda para completar su instalación, el humo al que adoraban les indicó que su tiempo en la Isla había concluido.

Nadie podía oponerse a esa decisión. En tiempo récord construyeron y fletaron tres barcos con capacidad suficiente para surcar el océano y llevarlos a todos a tierra firme. Los dos hermanos contemplaron la escena sentados en la playa, junto a la estatua bajo la que Jacob vivía desde hacía siglos.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos? —Preguntó el Hombre de Negro. No entendía bien por qué, pero su hermano solía anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Cuando se alejen lo suficiente volverán al lugar del que partieron. Aún no lo saben, pero el mundo que conocieron desapareció mucho tiempo atrás. La suya será una triste historia... Sería un buen tema para un tapiz.

Observaron cómo los tres barcos se alejaban lentamente de la costa, al mismo ritmo pausado con que las olas rompían en la arena. Jacob rompió el silencio volviendo al tema que más le gustaba discutir con su hermano.

—Has visto igual que yo cómo se han portado los egipcios. ¿Sigues creyendo que todas las personas son malvadas?

—No los guiaba el bien, sino el miedo. ¿Sigues creyendo que podrías ganar el juego?

—Seguirás aquí cuando todo termine. Serás espectador privilegiado de mi victoria.

El Hombre de Negro prefirió no contestar. No pensaba perder más tiempo discutiendo un tema sobre el que mantenían opiniones irreconciliables.

—Eres mi hermano y sé cómo piensas —aseguró Jacob—. ¿No vas a reconocer que sientes curiosidad por saber cómo funciona el faro?

—Antes de que puedas usarlo estaré muy lejos de aquí.

Al tiempo que el Sol se ponía, los barcos se perdieron en el horizonte escapando del radio de influencia de la Isla. A bordo viajaba Naunajté, embarazada de tres meses. Crecía en su interior la segunda mujer de la dinastía Neith-Si.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 18:02 h. - Cueva volcánica bajo el Mausoleo<strong>

Serot surcó como una exhalación los escasos metros que lo separaban de la Protectora, pensando rabiosamente en cómo acabaría con ella de una vez por todas. Tanto se centró en su odio que no cayó en la cuenta de que Puabi estaba vaciando los últimos restos de un saco de ceniza. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había quedado atrapado dentro del círculo que acababa de cerrar. Jamás podría salir de allí.

—¡Perra inmunda! ¡Maldita hechicera patética! —Gritó canalizando su odio más profundo—. ¿Qué pretendes, esperar a que el magma nos consuma? ¿De verdad no te importa morir?

—Ya he vivido mucho tiempo —respondió Puabi con una sonrisa que nada podría arrebatarle.

El calor de la cueva se volvió insoportable cuando un río de magma surgido de lo más profundo de la Tierra se acercó viscosamente a ellos. La presencia de la roca fundida intensificó la reacción del agua de la sala perforada, que caía desde los grabados como una lluvia torrencial. Todo el mausoleo empezó a brillar con más intensidad que el propio Corazón de la Isla.

En su forma de humo, Serot se agitó dentro del círculo, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro intentando en vano algún recurso que le permitiera romper esa prisión. A la desesperada se lanzó hacia Puabi, pero pese a la fuerza con que embistió nunca llegó a tocarla, como si estuviera cubierta de un halo que lo repelía.

El electromagnetismo creció hasta el punto de que perdió su capacidad de mutar y su forma humana original quedó bloqueada como si fuera una estatua. La radiación afectó de distinta manera a la Protectora, haciendo que desapareciera ante los ojos asesinos de Serot.

En ese momento de máxima actividad, las paredes de la cueva volcánica desaparecieron y se hizo el silencio absoluto. Serot pudo vislumbrar entre la radiación la imagen desdibujada de un calmado paisaje, un prado estático e infinito cuya larga hierba era bañada por el Sol del atardecer. Había cascadas a lo lejos que reflejaban armoniosamente la luz anaranjada y todo estaba inundado del melódico trino de centenares de pájaros. Era un lugar con el que había soñado de niño, un paisaje imposible en su Babilonia natal que había imaginado a partir de relatos de viajeros.

Serot sabía que estaba contemplando el Inframundo. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de superar el denso campo de radiación, intentando alcanzar aquel plácido lugar en que podría vivir para siempre. Todo fue en vano, porque no logró moverse ni un milímetro. De un modo totalmente distinto, Walt apareció frente a él paseando indiferente, moviéndose con total comodidad. Vestía su habitual ropa moderna y tenía un gesto de auténtica felicidad. A su lado, Vincent sacudía su cola lleno de vitalidad.

—¿Qué... qué haces... aquí? —Balbuceó Serot sin poder vocalizar. Pese a estar en absoluto silencio apenas se le pudo oír.

—Todos los muertos tendrán su oportunidad de continuar o quedarse a redimir sus penas. No es tu caso. Tu tiempo ha concluido, Serot. No habrá Inframundo para ti.

—¿Crees... que podrás... dominar el Inframundo? ¡No eres... tan especial!

—Antes me habría gustado creerte. Por desgracia para ti soy tan especial como para decidir quién cruza esta puerta. Y para ti está cerrada.

Cuando el magma anegó por completo la cueva, la escena del prado infinito se difuminó y Serot desapareció para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>1.867<strong>

A lo largo de tantos años, decenas de barcos y pequeñas embarcaciones habían acabado en la Isla, trayendo consigo distintas gentes que aportaron sus particulares visiones y culturas. En lo que respectaba a su juego, la visión de Madre y el Hombre de Negro parecía imponerse. Todos los candidatos que habían puesto un pie en la Isla estaban ya muertos, y cada grupo que había hecho acto de presencia había iniciado una guerra antes o después con quienes eran diferentes. Resultaba difícil considerarse unos si no se luchaba contra los otros.

Puabi se mantuvo al lado de Jacob hasta en los peores momentos, aconsejándolo siempre fielmente. Nombrar un sucesor implicaba renunciar a las ventajas del cargo, algo que a ella nunca le hizo sentir mal. No poder predecir el futuro o perder la posibilidad de canalizar el poder de la Isla le permitieron recordar cómo era su vida antes de ser alejada de la Mesopotamia de su niñez.

El día anterior a que la Roca Negra llegara a la Isla, Jacob sonreía con optimismo. Puabi se marchaba para no volver, lo que por una parte dolía profundamente al Protector, pero por otro lo alegraba, ya que estaban ante el comienzo de la nueva época en la que todo debía decidirse.

Al pie de la estatua de Tueris, Jacob y Puabi miraban al mar dejando que el agua acariciara sus pies descalzos.

—He pasado tanto tiempo mirando hacia el futuro que a veces no me acuerdo de mis recuerdos —lamentó Puabi—. Han pasado más de cuatro milenios y parece que fue ayer cuando pisé la Isla por primera vez.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por saber lo que hay al otro lado del mar?

—No mucha, en realidad. Ya sé que habrá gente, mucha gente. Distintos a lo que conozco en algunos detalles nimios, pero idénticos en todo lo importante. Sabré adaptarme.

—Entendería que cambiaras de opinión y renunciaras a seguir formando parte de nuestro grupo. Ya has hecho suficiente por esta isla.

—¿Estás de broma? Llegué a esto antes que tú y lo dejaré cuando ya te hayas ido. Como Protector puedes ver muchas versiones del futuro, pero sé que en todas me entregaré a la Isla.

Jacob sonrió cálidamente porque Puabi decía la verdad. Eran similares, casi iguales. Mucho más hermanos que muchos hermanos.

—Gracias por todo, Puabi. Espero que la Isla te premie con una larga vida —bromeó.

—Un amigo ya me dijo cuándo iba a morir. El tiempo que me queda es poco comparado con lo que he vivido, pero será más que suficiente para proporcionarte un ejército. Todo el que venga aquí estará dispuesto a dar su vida para garantizar que eres tú quien habita la estatua. Las generaciones venideras se preguntarán quién vivía aquí, y nuestra gente lo sabrá. "Él, que nos protegerá a todos", contestarán.

Jacob asintió con una mezcla de satisfacción y melancolía.

—Ahora que te vas, necesitaré a alguien que siempre esté conmigo y me sea fiel.

—No me dirías algo así si no supieras exactamente lo que quieres.

—Es el candidato perfecto. Su nombre es Ricardo.

—Algo me dice que está al caer.

Los dos se abrazaron profunda y sentidamente, tratando de detener el tiempo. Experimentaron a la vez la peor parte de vivir para siempre. Si duele separarse de alguien con quien se ha convivido media vida, ellos habían compartido cincuenta vidas.

—Deberías cambiarte antes de llegar a tierra —aconsejó Jacob—. Allí no les gusta ver el cuerpo de una mujer.

—¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?

—Qué va. Siempre lo ha estado.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2, 18:08 h. - Falda del volcán<strong>

Siguiendo el camino que les había indicado Puabi, Miles, Nerea y Nau salieron de nuevo a la superficie en una zona más tranquila. Los gritos y sonidos del final de la batalla estaban suficientemente lejos, además poco podrían oír bajo el intenso ruido de la radiación. No entendían cómo seguían vivos bajo ese cielo completamente morado. Lejos, a su espalda, el Mausoleo brillaba como una pequeña estrella, lanzando tanta luz que los habría quemado si no los protegiera la pendiente y la abundante vegetación¡. Pese a la calma momentánea, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo morir bajo la abrasadora radiación.

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí? —Gritó Nerea—. Amenemap ya debería haber movido la Isla... ¡Mierda! Vosotros quedaos a cubierto, iré a hablar con él.

—No, de ningún modo —la detuvo Miles—. Te matarán.

—¡Prometí que sacrificaría mi vida por la Isla!

—¡Esto no es sacrificar tu vida, es regalarla! Joder, ¿tanta necesidad tienes de sentirte aceptada o de formar parte de algo? Yo te acepto tal y como eres, ¿por qué no formas parte de mí?

Miles no supo de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras. Nunca había dicho algo como aquello, pero se alegraba de haberlo dicho. Nerea quedó igual de impresionada, sin tener ni idea de cómo responder.

—Quédate conmigo, Nerea. Quedémonos para siempre en esta maldita isla. La protegeremos, la cuidaremos, haremos lo que nos pida Hugo. Pero por favor, no me dejes.

Era lo más bonito que jamás le había dicho nadie. Por nada del mundo se negaría a lo que le pedía.

—Claro que sí, Miles. Dime dónde ir y yo iré.

Él sonrió como el bobo más feliz.

—Podemos empezar saliendo de aquí. Mi padre dijo que los egipcios moverían la rueda cuando los egipcios recibieran una señal... ¿Alguna idea?

—¡Humo! —Gritó Nau—. Es como se comunican en las grandes distancias. Hay que encender un fuego que produzca mucho humo, cuanto más espeso y negro, mejor.

Nerea no lo dudó y echó a correr hasta donde seguía aparcado el todoterreno, lanzándose inmediatamente a rajar los neumáticos con su navaja. Lo mismo hicieron Miles y Nau, que por fin encontró un uso constructivo para su daga. Juntaron ramas secas y hojarasca y no tardaron en encender fuego. En poco más de un minuto, el denso humo oscuro se alzó hacia las nubes destacando ante la cegadora luz del Mausoleo.

Esperaron en silencio rogando que todo acabara. Aún era pronto para entender lo que había ocurrido y ni siquiera sabían si algún día lo entenderían. Al menos estaban vivos y tenían una oportunidad de salvarse, lo que era suficiente para los tres.

—¡Ey, tíos! —Gritó Hugo a su espalda.

Vieron al girarse que Hurley los esperaba allí mismo con su cabaña rodeada de ceniza.

—¿Cómo la has traído hasta aquí? —Preguntó Miles con tanta curiosidad como satisfacción.

—Es como una isla dentro de la Isla —explicó lo mejor que pudo—. Si estamos aquí dentro, cuando giren la rueda volveremos al tiempo que nos pertenece.

Nau se quedó mirándolos con cariño y tristeza, sin ninguna intención de acompañarlos.

—Lo siento, lo siento por todo. Mi lugar está aquí, esta es mi gente, me guste o no. Además, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que el papiro con la posición de la Isla llegue hasta mi madre para que me lo dé al morir.

Nadie se opuso a su decisión. Era la última pieza que quedaba por encajar en el puzle.

Regresando desde el Mausoleo, Puabi también atravesó la ceniza. Abrazó a Hugo con gran cariño y dedicó una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento a todos.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —Preguntó Miles.

—No. También iré al tiempo que me corresponde: éste. Alguien tiene que quedarse al cargo de la Isla, lo que hicisteis al repartir la luz la ha salvado.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—Cuando todo se calme iré a la Fuente. Allí hay un tapón en el que Meshkiac reservó un espacio para que Iseret escribiera lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Será mi último acto antes de ser Puabi para siempre. ¿Y tú, Miles? ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Miles no había llegado a la Isla voluntariamente, y aún menos con idea de buscar nada. Sin embargo, una parte de él sí deseaba encontrar algo. Las emociones, la intensidad, todo lo bueno y lo malo que habitaba en la Isla. Y por encima de todas las cosas, Nerea.

—Sí —confirmó sonriendo satisfecho—. Lo he encontrado.

Cuando el último rayo del crepúsculo atravesó el cielo, el único hombre fiel a Amenemap giró la rueda y la Isla saltó en el espacio y el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Nerea despertó risueña junto a Miles. Sus pieles desnudas eran lo primero que tocaban cada mañana. Le sacó de su sueño pegando a sus piernas las heladas plantas de sus pies.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Le preguntó mirándolo con su cara angelical.

Él tardó en reconocer dónde estaba. Siempre dormía profundamente y no había día en que tuviera un buen despertar.

—He tenido un sueño raro —balbuceó mientras bostezaba.

—¿Como esa vez en que eras detective y tenías que ir a una iglesia porque descubrías que estabas muerto? —Preguntó poniendo cara de zombi.

Miles se rio. Siempre le hacía reír.

—No... diría que esto es todavía más absurdo. Los dos vivíamos en una isla tropical en la que había templos y una estatua gigante y pasaban un montón de cosas raras... No, no te rías, era muy real. Nos perseguía una nube de humo negro y viajábamos en el tiempo hasta la época de los egipcios y... —Nerea notó una mirada preocupada—. ¡Y una mujer medio desnuda te acuchillaba por la espalda!

—¡Quién sabe! —Sonrió Nerea—. Quizá no sea un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Imagínate: hay montones de mundos paralelos y esta noche has recordado lo que hicimos en esa versión de la historia.

—Puede ser —concedió Miles de buen grado—. No estaría mal.

—De todos modos, yo no me preocuparía.

—¿No?

—No. Sea en la vida que sea, estaremos siempre juntos.


End file.
